


A grandeza das estrelas

by starry_starry_dreamer_89



Series: Minhas Traduções [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Eliott também, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Lucas precisa de um abraço, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, a measure of stars, fanfic em português, mas só um pouco, orgulho e preconceito au, pride and prejudice au, skam france + orgulho e preconceito + estrelas, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_starry_dreamer_89/pseuds/starry_starry_dreamer_89
Summary: Lucas olha para cima, mesmo sabendo que as estrelas não estarão lá. Ele aperta os olhos para o pálido azul, imaginando as infinitas constelações de luz. Franzindo o cenho, ele diz, “Eu não sei”, quando na verdade pensa, Eu queria ter nascido uma estrela. Eu gostaria de poder mergulhar minha mão no mar vazio. Eu gostaria de poder me apaixonar por outra estrela e fazer uma constelação todas as noites. “Casamento não foi feito para mim, de qualquer modo.”Imane também inclina a cabeça para trás, suspirando. “Nem para mim.”Lucas zomba. “Você diz isso mas eu tenho certeza, um dia um homem cairá loucamente apaixonado por você e você o achará extremamente tolerável. E então estará com problemas.”ou Orgulho e Preconceito (AU)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Sofiane Alaoui/Imane Bakhellal
Series: Minhas Traduções [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999210
Kudos: 2
Collections: Traduções PT-BR





	1. Capítulo 1: Uma verdade universalmente conhecida.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a measure of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695084) by [petitepeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepeach/pseuds/petitepeach). 



> Olá à você que apareceu por aqui!
> 
> Gostaria de explicar algumas coisas antes de começarmos:  
> 1) Essa fanfic é meu primeiro trabalho publicado aqui no AO3 e a primeira, espero, de algumas que eu escolhi traduzir para o português pois senti que há um número bem pequeno de fanfics no meu idioma e um número ENORME de fanfics muito boas em inglês, mas nem todo mundo sabe ou gosta de ler em inglês, então pensei em traduzir algumas de minhas favoritas para quem quiser ler e se encantar com elas como eu.  
> 2) Essa história NÃO me pertence, eu apenas traduzi. A autora é a incrível petitepeach que possui várias outras histórias maravilhosas (deem uma passadinha no perfil dela aqui no AO3 ou no tumblr [ https://lepetitepeach.tumblr.com/ ] e deixem um pouco de amor lá porque ela merece muito).  
> 3) O título original é "A measure of stars" e depois de muito pensar sobre como traduzi-lo, porque ao pé da letra não é uma expressão que faz muito sentido para nós que falamos português, resolvi por "A grandeza das estrelas" pois me pareceu o mais certo.
> 
> Bom, é isso.  
> Espero que gostem da minha tradução e que seja útil para quem buscava por algo em seu idioma.

Há coisas que sabemos, verdades tão firmes quanto um carvalho e tão célebres como a poesia. Tais verdades não são aprendidas ou mesmo aceitas - já se nasce sabendo-as, e se tornam mais familiares conforme o passar do tempo, assim como o carvalho que faz brotar novas folhas e permite que suas raízes cresçam selvagens.

Você pode saber no fundo, em seus ossos e sangue que o tornam humano, que um coração endurecido busca ser suavizado, assim como os pássaros buscam os ventos do sul, mas você realmente não saberá, não até o amanhecer estar se aproximando e você se encontrar agarrando as bordas de um casaco que não é seu, contando os passos de uma silhueta que se aproxima.

Aí, você saberá e então, verá. O mesmo acontece com toda verdade universal:

Não há nada nesse mundo mais constante que uma estrela, um planeta, a lua, movimentos vertiginosos em um ponto fixo, os vigilantes olhos divinos voltados para as loucuras da Terra.

Uma casa vazia não pode permanecer vazia por muito tempo; ela deve ser preenchida por mobílias elegantes e sorrisos rudes, deve hospedar humanos e histórias da maneira semelhante.

A natureza experimenta a vida por meio de ciclos, assim como tudo o mais. Você está aqui, despido de folhas durante o inverno, mas sua primavera virá, como sempre vem. Espere até que haja borboletas dançando em seus galhos.

Mas de todas essas verdades, tão profundas quanto completamente simples, há uma em particular que se mantém fixada na mente dos habitantes de Nice até Honfleur, e se faz conhecida em sussurros nos cantos dos salões de baile, abafada atrás de mãos enluvadas durante o chá. É assim:

É uma verdade, universalmente conhecida, que um homem solteiro possuidor de boa fortuna deve estar a procura de...

Bem.

Ele deve estar a procura de algo.

\------

O sol surge sobre as árvores assim que Lucas termina a última linha.

Um respingo de pálida luz do sol se derrama sobre a página, enquanto seus dedos projetam longas sombras em seu colo. Ele fecha os olhos para senti-lo, o toque gentil em sua testa, na ponta de seu nariz, em suas pálpebras.

Ele está longe de casa já há algum tempo, saiu antes que as estrelas tivessem se posto completamente, quando o céu era um balde derramado de azul, roxo e laranja. A única pessoa desperta era Claude, conversando com as galinhas, e Lucas escapou dele com facilidade, parcamente vestido e com seu cabelo uma bagunça, levava um livro e um generoso pedaço de pão dormido embaixo do braço.

Ele caminhou através do amanhecer como um espírito, pés silenciosos sobre o chão de orvalho, olhos fixos no céu para assistir as estrelas desvanecendo. Seu campo preferido fica à beira de um pequeno penhasco, habitado por um belo e antigo salgueiro, com vista para um rio calmo e raso. Ele sentou-se na base do salgueiro e assistiu ao teatro de luz apresentado no céu, até que se tornou brilhante o suficiente para que ele pudesse ler sem forçar os olhos.

Ele desejava ter um telescópio o qual ele pudesse trazer para aquele campo, então poderia ficar fora a noite toda à observar as estrelas, apenas voltando para casa ao alvorecer, para sonhar com planetas e luas distantes, para então acordar ao pôr do sol e fazer tudo novamente. Essa rotina é mais apropriada ao salgueiro contra suas costas do que para um ser humano com família e responsabilidades. Mais adequado às coisas selvagens e antigas que Lucas costumava caçar quando criança; heróis de contos de fada e criaturas de fábulas.

Lucas fecha o livro sobre seu colo, traçando gentilmente com as pontas dos dedos a capa gasta. Uma primeira edição de  _ O Mensageiro das Estrelas _ da propriedade de seus pais, já sem tanto valor por causa do uso e do tempo e agora uma relíquia diante dos novos e sensacionais textos que vinham sendo publicados a cada ano no burburinho do progresso que irradiava de Paris, Copenhague e Edimburgo. É o mesmo burburinho que instiga Lucas para o futuro e para longe, mesmo com as palavras de sua tia constantemente ecoando em seus ouvidos.

_ “Universidade? Em Paris? E onde você conseguiria o dinheiro para tamanha empreitada? O que será de suas primas? O que será dessa casa? Você está decidido a abandonar tudo isso?” _

Lucas foi informado, há algum tempo, de que seria o único a herdar a casa dos Banet. Houve até mesmo uma desconfortável conversa sobre um casamento entre Lucas e uma de suas primas quando ele era um adolescente, que foi recebida com repulsa imediata de ambos os lados. Mas, até aquele momento, ele não havia percebido o real significado de sua situação, ao ficar com a casa. Significava que ele jamais poderia partir. A não ser que ele ganhasse uma exorbitante quantia em dinheiro repentinamente.

_ “Existem papéis que todos nós devemos desempenhar, Lucas.” _ Manon disse-lhe certa vez, quando veio ao seu quarto procurá-lo depois de ele ter batido a porta e sentado no parapeito da janela de mal humor.  _ “Às vezes nós não podemos escolher o que nos é dado.” _

Se alguém no mundo é feito somente do que lhe foi dado, então Lucas Lallemant é uma criatura de tinta, papel e um péssimo temperamento, com uma família estranha, uma decadente casa no campo e a mente repleta de estrelas.

_ “Mas” _ , ele pensou enquanto ele se levanta do chão, apoiando uma mão no tronco do salgueiro e batendo a grama e a terra de suas calças com a outra,  _ “talvez hajam maneiras piores de viver.” _

\-----

O sol já vai alto quando ele a vê novamente.

Uma robusta casa de pedra no meio do campo. Ladeada por um rio e um par de antigas árvores retorcidas. Sempre com a lareira acesa, mesmo no verão, sempre envolta em uma sinfonia de galinhas, o piano tocando e a histeria geral que vem de uma família tal qual a deles, cada membro uma floresta única de teimoso propósito.

Beaufort. Lar da família Banet por gerações e agora, a herança de um Lallemant.

Esse foi o lugar onde Lucas foi recebido quando criança, assustado e sozinho, agarrado apenas aos seus amados livros, seu coelho de pelúcia e seu nome, esse último a chave que lhe garantia o acesso a outra família, uma muito maior do que a que possuía e muito mais barulhenta, mas tão amável quanto.

Foi Manon que pegou sua mão naquela primeira noite, levando-o para seu quarto no andar de cima.

_ “Não se preocupe, Lucas.” _ ela disse, sempre a irmã mais velha, forte e gentil na mesma medida.  _ “Nós somos sua família agora e nós protegemos uns aos outros.” _

Foi então o início de como Lucas veio a se tornar um Banet. Foi então o início de sua história dentro daquela casa: descobrindo a porta escondida na cozinha; procurando por aberturas e cantos onde pudesse ler  _ O Mensageiro das Estrelas _ ; aperfeiçoando um caminho da janela de seu quarto até o telhado para que pudesse observar as estrelas quando ele não conseguia dormir, quando a memória das vozes de seus pais ainda eram uma ferida muito recente para não ser sentida.

Para Lucas a casa se tornou um lugar mágico, um lugar que ele não se imaginava deixando, não até a escola ter terminado e Arthur e Basile começarem a falar sobre Paris da mesma maneira que Lucas falaria sobre o telhado vazio à noite, e então outro lugar mágico fez residência em sua mente.

Mas aquele lugar está agora fora de seu alcance assim como as estrelas. Os pés de Lucas estão enraizados à terra, à essa casa que alegremente o espera logo além do rio, com suas janelas acesas pelo sol como olhos contentes a observar sua aproximação firme.

Seu plano é se esgueirar pela porta dos fundos novamente, chegar ao andar de cima despercebido para que então possa se lavar, trocar de roupa e descer ao térreo como se tivesse acabado de acordar, como se ele nunca tivesse saído no crepúsculo minguante até seu campo favorito.

Mas é claro, a primeira coisa que Lucas vê quando chega ao topo do pequeno morro inclinado, são as garotas, reunidas à base da primeira árvore espiando em várias direções.

Como se procurassem por ele.

Imane é a primeira a avistá-lo. Sua boca se torce em um sorriso irônico e ela ergue o braço apontando em sua direção.

Lucas não consegue ouvir o que ela diz, mas outras três cabeças se voltam em sua direção e, ao vê-lo, explodem em saudações entusiasmadas.

“Aí está você! Você saiu antes do nascer do sol novamente?”

“Lucas, você nunca vai  _ acreditar  _ no que aconteceu!”

Elas o encontram na metade do caminho. Alexia e Emma são as primeiras, gritando com risadas quando se chocam com ele, quase levando Lucas ao chão. Manon e Imane se aproximam mais lentamente, de braços dados e com suas risadas abafadas pelas mãos.

“Que diabos está acontecendo?” diz Lucas entre gargalhadas, segurando se em Emma e Alexia para tentar se manter em pé.

“Oh, Lucas!” Alexia se solta dele para que possa rodopiar com os braços erguidos. Há uma flor amarela presa em seu cabelo, dançando enquanto ela dança, balançando a cada movimento. Sua voz se eleva uma oitava, assustadoramente parecida com a da Sra. Banet. “É uma  _ grande  _ notícia!”

“ _ Grande _ notícia.” Emma ecoa solenemente.

Lucas ergue uma sobrancelha. “Foi a vaca da estrada de novo? Ela escapou? Criou tumulto novamente?”

“Alguém” Alexia diz, baixando sua voz dramaticamente, “está se mudando para Champrés Hall.”

Lucas arfou, levando as mãos ao rosto. “Não!”

“Eu  _ sei _ .” Alexia agarrou o braço dele. “E fica melhor. Mamãe diz que ele é jovem e delirantemente rico. Cinco mil _ por ano. _ ”

Lucas pisca surpreso. Alguém tão rico certamente seria notícia em Allier, que estava muito ao sul de Paris para ser emocionante, e não tão ao sul para ser desejável. “Como ela sabe disso?”

Emma arfa enquanto ajeita impacientemente as grossas mechas de cabelo que insistem em se soltar de sua trança bagunçada. “Honestamente, como ela não saberia disso?”

É um ponto justo. A principal atividade da Sra. Banet é saber de tudo o que acontece.

“Além disso” Emma diz para Alexia, dando-lhe um peteleco na testa. ”você deixou de fora a melhor parte.”

Alexia afugenta a mão dela revirando os olhos. “Aparentemente ele é bonito.”

Lucas não se impressiona. “Bonito do tipo ‘cinco mil por ano’ bonito?” Ele pensa que, qualquer um que seja novo, qualquer um que tenha se mudado para uma casa tão grande como Champrés Hall, será o homem mais desejado da região, quer ele seja considerado bonito ou não.

Por anos, Champrés Hall ficou, majestosa e silenciosa, no morro logo além dos campos floridos. Rumores sobre a casa eram extensos, olhos curiosos contavam histórias sobre uma biblioteca transbordando livros, um salão de baile tão ricamente projetado como o de um rei, e um amplo pátio aos fundos cercado por um jardim. O pátio era o que sempre permanecia no imaginário de Lucas. Ele se via em pé, em seu centro, com o pescoço esticado o suficiente para observar as profundezas de um oceano negro como tinta.

Com cinco mil por ano, talvez esse belo e rico homem possua um telescópio. Talvez Lucas tivesse que conhecê-lo.

Uma centelha de curiosidade deve ter aflorado em suas bochechas, ou talvez no canto de seus olhos, porque Alexia a vê e, se agarrando a essa centelha, sorri para ele.

“Nós fizemos até você ficar curioso. Não fizemos, Lucas?”

Lucas franze o cenho para ela. “Não.” Diz ele bruscamente, alisando o cabelo com a mão. “Apenas estou feliz por não ter sido a vaca.”

Não há razão para tal. Ela pode suspeitar, mas não sabe. Mesmo que ela consiga enxergar através de você e direto na sua alma, ela não pode realmente saber. A única que sabe é Imane. Ela foi a pessoa que, enquanto caminhava da casa dos Bakhellal até a casa dos Banet em uma tarde nublada, deparou-se com Lucas beijando François Roberge atrás de uma das árvores.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve e terrível momento, e então Imane seguiu seu caminho silenciosamente, lançando um sorriso por sobre o ombro para Lucas antes de desaparecer dentro da casa. Ela nunca lhe perguntou nada, e ele nunca ofereceu uma explicação, mas a partir daquele momento passou a existir um entendimento silencioso entre eles. Lucas nunca mais viu François novamente, mas o segredo permaneceu muito depois de ele ter partido, e com ele uma forte amizade com Imane, que vinha sendo construída por anos, desde que Imane entrou em sua casa carregando uma pilha de papéis e usando uma pequena lente de aumento presa a um cordão ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ela encontrou Lucas no jardim.

_ “Você é o Lucas, certo? Manon disse que você também gosta de ciência.” _

Os Bakhellal mudaram-se de Paris para o campo, o que os tornou a fonte de inúmeras especulações para pessoas como a tia de Lucas. Diziam que eles eram decentemente ricos, o pai era um doutor ou algo igualmente distinto, com um filho que supostamente estava servindo além mar com o exército. Um capitão da Marinha, alguns murmúrios afirmavam. No entanto, o membro mais comentado da família era Imane: bela garota com uma predileção pelas ciências que tinha permissão para andar do lado de fora o dia inteiro.

Ela e Lucas eram espíritos irmãos, de certa maneira: grandiosos em seus sonhos e teimosos em suas ideias; afiados com o mundo e brandos com aqueles que lhe são caros; frequentemente considerados por olhares desaprovadores como obstinados demais para um casamento adequado.

Imane estava ao seu lado agora, rindo junto com Emma e Alexia, a luz do sol caía sobre suas maçãs do rosto altas transformando seus olhos em âmbar líquido e, por um extraordinário momento, Lucas desejou que a amasse de um modo diferente. Ele desejou poder casar-se com ela e significar algo mais, além de uma parceria conveniente.

“Creio que a novidade tornará qualquer homem belo.” Imane diz e Manon gargalha, balançando a cabeça. “É verdade! O que é novo sempre será atraente. É uma lei do comportamento humano.”

Emma faz cara feia. “Você provavelmente está certa, mas não estrague isso para nós! Não podemos desfrutar de um pouco de divertimento por aqui?” Resmunga ela, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Lucas. “Estou cansada de olhar para os mesmos homens. Sem ofensa, Lucas.”

Lucas dá de ombros, gentilmente empurrando a cabeça dela. “Não ofendeu.”

Alexia suspira sonhadora, rodopiando lentamente. Seu vestido se abria ao redor de seu corpo como asas. “Eu espero que ele venha para o baile no sábado. Não dançamos apropriadamente há anos.”

Manon vai em sua direção, segurando sua mão e a fazendo rodopiar mais depressa. Alexia ri, oscilando na ponta dos pés com o braço livre se agitando ao seu lado.

“Claro que ele irá” Manon diz com sinceridade, pegando a mão livre de Alexia e a puxando para uma dança preguiçosa, relaxada e simples como se fossem crianças novamente dançando entre os raios de sol que invadem a cozinha enquanto ervas secam sobre a lareira e pão fresco esfria na mesa.

Emma deixa Lucas para se juntar a elas, jogando seus braços ao redor das duas garotas, praguejando quando ela quase escorrega em um trecho de lama escondido.

Ao olhar para elas, Lucas sente uma gentil e prazerosa dor sob suas costelas.

Amor, sempre tão elusivo e selvagem, pode às vezes ser nada mais do que uma sensação sob a pele — a memória carinhosa encontrando-se com um presente pintado a perfeição. Lucas tenta capturar aquela imagem em sua mente, porque sente que é importante. É como se ele estivesse imerso em um momento do qual vai querer se lembrar por um longo tempo.

Imane entrelaça o braço ao dele, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

“Eu as amo tanto.” diz ela, o afeto tão doce quanto madressilvas enfeitando suas palavras.

Lucas inclina a cabeça contra a dela, deixando escapar um suspiro. “Eu também.”

“Você foi ao campo de novo?”

“Eu fui.”

“Com quem?”

Lucas levanta  _ O Mensageiro das Estrelas _ para que ela possa ver.

“Ah”, Imane bate um dedo contra a capa. “Seu fiel esposo.”

Lucas arqueja deselegantemente. “Bem, talvez ser casado com um livro não seja assim tão ruim.”

“Hmmm. E quanto a ser casado com as estrelas?”

Lucas olha para o alto, mesmo sabendo que elas não estarão lá. Ele aperta os olhos para o pálido azul, imaginando as infinitas constelações de luz. Ele franze as sobrancelhas e diz “Eu não sei” quando realmente pensa,  _ Eu gostaria de ter nascido uma estrela. Gostaria de mergulhar minha mão no mar vazio. Gostaria de poder me apaixonar por outra estrela e criar uma nova constelação todas as noites. _ “Casamento não foi feito para mim, de qualquer modo.”

Imane inclina sua cabeça para trás também, suspirando. “Nem para mim.”

Lucas zomba. “Você diz isso, mas eu tenho certeza, um dia um homem cairá loucamente apaixonado por você e você o achará extremamente tolerável, aí então você estará em perigo.”

Ele reclama quando Imane lhe dá um soco, abraçando as costelas e investindo contra ela, mas Imane se esquiva, dançando para longe com um largo sorriso.

“Eu acho que é com você que deve se preocupar.” Diz ela sobre o ombro. “O que você irá fazer quando alguém tentar tirar as estrelas do céu para te dar?”

Ela se junta a Emma, Manon e Alexia se misturando a sua dança perfeitamente, e Lucas é deixado ali, em pé sobre a grama lamacenta com seu livro pesando em suas mãos e a brisa do verão batendo nas lapelas abertas de seu casaco.

Pela primeira vez, ele não consegue pensar em nada para dizer.

É tão improvável quanto qualquer outra coisa que ele já tenha ouvido. É uma piada, uma réplica usada para cobrir o próprio constrangimento de Imane. É tudo menos uma possibilidade. Mas, Lucas jamais admitiria a ninguém, especialmente à Imane, como seu corpo inteiro ficou entorpecido com o prazer daquele pensamento.  _ O que você irá fazer… _

(É um segredo de um coração delicado.)

Um amor como aquele, apaixonado, generoso e obstinado, é feito para pessoas como Lucas apenas como algo para se maravilhar, como obras de arte inestimáveis ou ciência impossível. Ele pode apenas imaginar seus mistérios.

Um amor como aquele. Ele se pergunta se seria como se afogar ou como se libertar.

Imane toma o caminho de casa e o resto deles vai para dentro, deixando seus sapatos enlameados na cozinha e trilhando pegadas úmidas pelo piso de madeira do corredor. O barulho invoca a Sra. Banet, que surge gritando da sala de estar, seu cabelo escuro escapando do coque elegante, seu lenço ondulando no ar como uma bandeira.

“Lucas, aí está você!” ela exclama. “Onde esteve?” Seus olhos percorrem o casaco aberto até os pés dele, e então Emma, Alexia e por fim, Manon. Sua boca se comprime nos cantos. “Bem, não interessa onde esteve. Recebemos grandes notícias enquanto você estava por aí  _ vagando _ .”

“Eu soube.” Lucas diz secamente, indo até ela e plantando um beijo molhado em sua bochecha, rindo quando ela o afugenta impacientemente. “Há o rumor de um homem rico.”

“Um homem muito rico.” Ela diz seriamente, girando em seus calcanhares e desaparecendo novamente na sala de estar. “Ele salvará a todos nós.”

Eles a seguem, enchendo a sala de estar e espalhando-se como pedras jogadas em um riacho: Manon no sofá, alisando as saias e apoiando as mãos em seu colo; Alexia no banco do piano, sacudindo as mãos e tocando uma escala experimental; Emma na mesa de cartas, perto de seu pai, seu rosto caindo em suas mãos em forma de concha; Lucas no chão, esticando as pernas e sorrindo quando sua tia lhe lança um olhar cansado.

“E como ele fará isso?” Lucas pergunta, inclinando-se para trás em suas mãos. “Ele vai nos deixar morar com ele?”

“Ele pode muito bem deixar.” A Sra. Banet diz com um fungado. “Uma vez que ele cair loucamente de amores por uma das garotas e se casar com ela.”

“ _ Ah _ .” Lucas arrasta a voz, sorrindo para Manon. “Entendo.”

É bem sabido naquele cantinho de Allier, que sua tia tem feito nada além de tentar arranjar casamentos vantajosos para suas filhas desde que elas alcançaram idade suficiente para circular em sociedade. Esse jovem, seja ele quem for, deve parecer a ela como a própria mão de Deus lhe sendo estendida, dizendo a ela que esse é o momento pelo qual ela vem esperando. Este é o casamento perfeito para ser realizado.

O Sr, Banet, cabelos brancos e rosto gentil, está encarando a esposa sobre seus óculos de meia-lua, seus dedos entrelaçados sob o queixo como se ele fosse uma criança repreendida muitas vezes na igreja.

“Esse é o plano, então?”

A Sra. Banet planta as mãos no quadril. “Eu sempre soube que minhas lindas garotas me deixariam orgulhosa.” Ela lança um olhar para cada uma das filhas. “Apresentando-se de acordo para os novos conhecidos e não brincando na terra como crianças.”

Alexia abafa uma risada com uma das mãos, a outra repousa levemente sobre as teclas do piano.

A Sra. Banet respira fundo, seu lenço pendurado ao seu lado, endireitando os ombros. “Escutem, todos vocês,” disse ela “quando finalmente encontrarmos o Sr. Alaoui…”

Lucas repete o nome para Emma em silêncio levantando as sobrancelhas. Ela faz um leve aceno de cabeça, levando as mãos ao coração e fingindo desmaiar na cadeira.

“Emma, por favor.  _ Quando  _ nós finalmente encontrarmos o Sr. Alaoui, eu espero que cada um de vocês cause a melhor impressão possível. Ele será  _ muito  _ importante para a nossa família.”

“Nós o encontraremos, então?” Lucas pergunta. “Quando isso acontecerá?”

“Tão logo o Sr. Banet conversar com ele.”

Lucas lança um sorriso malicioso para o tio. Há poucas coisas que o Sr. Banet gosta menos do que socializar, principalmente com pessoas que não está familiarizado. “O que, tenho certeza, ele já deve ter feito.”

O Sr. Banet lentamente, com cuidado, tira os óculos, dobrando as hastes e o colocando em cima da mesa. Ele se recosta na cadeira, descansando as mãos sobre o estômago.

“Como, na verdade, eu fiz.” ele diz levemente. Lucas explode em risadas enquanto a Sra. Banet agita os braços, seu lenço flutuando até o chão, pousando próximo aos pés calçados de meia de Lucas.

“Você o fez?!” ela exclama. Ela parece estar a momentos de um desmaio. “Sr. Banet!”

“Nossos caminhos se cruzaram por pura sorte. Ele é um rapaz agradável.”

“Papai.” As mãos de Emma batem na mesa. “Você tem que me dizer. Ele é bonito?”

O Sr. Banet acena com uma mão. “Tenho certeza que muitas pessoas pensariam que sim.”

Alexia está ajoelhada no banco do piano, encarando seu pai com olhos enormes e alegres. “Ele virá ao baile no sábado?”

Há um momento de silêncio, onde todas as cabeças estão viradas para o Sr. Banet, cada um deles tenso com a curiosidade, com a antecipação — até mesmo Lucas. A alegria, assim como uma ideia, uma história, uma equação, pode te prender fácil demais. Pode te levar para longe como a maré, sem que você nem perceba enquanto acontece.

Assim Lucas, de cabeça cheia de estrelas e coração delicado em uma casca dura, também observa cuidadosamente a expressão de seu tio, enquanto pesa a verdade de sua língua, pensando, assim como todos na sala, que estão à beira de uma mudança. Vire a página e há um novo capítulo. Entra o intruso. Sai o cotidiano.

O Sr, Banet sorri. “Acredito que sim.”

A sala irrompe em gritos de alegria. Alexia pula do banco do piano e se inclina sobre o sofá, imediatamente implorando para que Manon lhe empreste algumas de suas rendas. Emma mergulha no chão, até Lucas, enquanto a Sra. Banet se curva para pressionar um beijo na bochecha de seu marido.

“Eu sabia que havia casado com você por um motivo.” ela lhe diz e ele ri.

Sábado, quando chega, é brilhante e cálido — um dia de verão feito para poetas, artistas e amantes, calmo, claro e perfeito.

A família Banet está enganosamente calma durante a tarde: Alexia pratica no piano da sala de estar, Manon mói ervas na cozinha, Emma tira uma soneca em seu quarto, e Lucas está sentado à mesa de seu tio, esparramado sobre o mapa de constelações que ele vem tentando montar por anos. Mas conforme o crepúsculo se aproxima, a casa é tomada por um frenesi, e antes que Lucas perceba ele está sendo forçado a se levantar da mesa por sua tia, resmungando enquanto ela ordena que se lave e se vista para que não se atrasem para o baile.

“Use o azul, Lucas.” Diz a Sra. Banet enquanto ele sobe as escadas lentamente. “Destaca os seus olhos.”

“E quem eu estou tentando impressionar?” Lucas murmura baixinho passando pela porta aberta do quarto de Manon. Ele espia dentro para ver Manon terminando o cabelo de Alexia em sua penteadeira, ambas sorrindo no espelho. Emma está esparramada na cama de Manon, batendo seus saltos contra o tapete.

“Fique bonito para si mesmo, Lucas.” Emma diz, sem desviar o olhar do teto. “Seja seu próprio ‘cinco mil por ano’”.

“Emma, nós dois sabemos que eu valho no mínimo dez mil por ano.”

Ela ri, rolando sobre o estômago. “Claro. E eu valho vinte.”

“Trinta.” Alexia grita da penteadeira.

Manon ri, puxando um cacho perdido da base do pescoço de Alexia. “Um casamento nunca deveria ser feito por causa do dinheiro.”

“Mas sempre é.” Emma desliza da cama, caminha até a penteadeira e planta as mãos na superfície, encontrando o olhar de Manon no espelho. “E por favor, você é a que terá homens ricos se jogando a seus pés a noite toda.”

“Isso não é verdade.” Manon protesta, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo de Alexia em volta do dedo e a soltando, vendo-a balançar.

“É tudo sobre o que mamãe quer falar. Ah, minha querida Manon é  _ tão  _ linda! Ela conseguirá apanhar um  _ ótimo  _ marido!”

Alexia e Lucas caem na gargalhada. Manon balança a cabeça, suas bochechas coradas.

“Vocês são ridículos.” ela diz, mas diz carinhosamente, tão calorosa quanto a vela tremeluzindo no peitoril de sua janela, e Emma lhe sopra um beijo pelo espelho.

No momento que eles saem, a pé porque a casa dos Cazas é próxima e eles estão sem um cavalo devido a um machucado, o sol já vai baixo, beijando o horizonte com tons de rosa, amarelo e laranja. Toca as folhas das árvores, as pontas do cabelo de Emma, a ponta do nariz do Sr. Banet.

Imane os encontra no meio do caminho, sua mãe ficou em casa para cuidar de seu pai, que ainda se recupera de um acidente, mas ela está sorrindo quando os cumprimenta, beijando suas bochechas e enlaçando seu braço ao de Manon enquanto caminham.

A Sra. Banet lamenta o quão incivilizado é aparecer no baile a pé, preocupando-se com o que o Sr. Alaoui irá pensar quando vir esses pitorescos camponeses caminhando para uma reunião social. Lucas aponta que dificilmente eles serão as únicas pessoas a caminhar até o baile e que se o Sr. Alaoui é o tipo de homem não acredita que o chão mereça ser tocado por seus pés, então ela terá muito trabalho tentando fazer com que uma de suas filhas dance com ele.

“ _ Realmente _ , Lucas.” suspira a Sra. Banet.

O lar dos Cazas está brilhantemente iluminado e convidativo quando eles chegam. As portas estão amplamente abertas, com música se derramando nos degraus enquanto multidões de pessoas adentram, conversas animadas são trocadas enquanto o Sr. Cazas saúda a todos que passam, sorrindo generosamente e rindo calorosamente. 

“Os Banets!” Ele brada, estendendo os braços como se convidasse a todos para um abraço. “Como estou feliz em vê-los! Entrem, entrem!” Ele aperta firmemente a mão de Lucas. “E Lucas! Yann está lá dentro. Ele já deve estar dançando a essa altura.”

O lar dos Cazas é uma antiga e grandiosa casa de fazenda, o salão de baile é caracterizado pelo teto e pisos castanho escuro, lustres que são herança de família e uma lareira de pedra aos fundos do salão. Lucas entra no meio de uma dança, para um mar em movimento de corpos girando e mudando, juntando-se e tornando-se um só e, em seguida, quebrando-se como ondas, fluindo em torno um dos outros em caminhos intrincados.

Yann, de fato, já está dançando, junto a uma bela garota ruiva que Lucas não reconhece. Ele está sorrindo e suando um pouco nas sobrancelhas e Lucas pode ver os olhares de muitas mulheres no salão continuamente indo até ele. Tem sido desse jeito desde que eles eram garotos: Yann, belo e carismático, tão gentil quanto o pai, atraindo todos os olhos do salão, quer ele tente ou não.

Emma está ao lado de Lucas. “Yann está lá? Ótimo. Ele me prometeu uma dança essa noite.”

Lucas ergue uma sobrancelha para ela. “Ele prometeu?” Ele lembra de quando Emma e Yann costumavam encobrir tímidos sorrisos quando pertos um do outro, quando Yann caminhava com ele até em casa depois da escola apenas para vê-la. Lucas nunca descobriu exatamente o que aconteceu entre eles, que fez os sorrisos cessarem, mas a resposta oficial de Yann sempre foi:  _ Nós crescemos, Lucas. Nós mudamos. _

Emma dá um peteleco atrás da orelha dele. “Sim, ele prometeu. E quem te prometeu uma dança, Lucas? Ninguém.”

Lucas luta contra o desejo de mostrar a língua para ela como se eles realmente fossem crianças de novo, mas ele consegue sentir em suas costas o olhar de águia da sua tia, então apenas sorri agradavelmente.

“Se você queria dançar comigo, Emma, você só precisava pedir. Eu sei que sou amplamente considerado o mais gracioso da família.”

Emma mostra a língua para ele.

A dança termina com aplausos animados e Yann vai até eles, esbarrando em Emma sem nenhuma graça enquanto puxa Lucas para um abraço. 

“Então, como você está?” Ele segura Lucas pelos ombros, sorrindo para ele. “Belo casaco.”

“Obrigado.” diz Lucas, modestamente. “Bela dança.”

“Obrigado. Emma, acredito que temos a próxima dança?” Yann estende o braço e Emma enlaça seu braço ao dele, sorrindo maliciosamente para Lucas enquanto Yann a conduz para longe, retornando à pista de dança tão rapidamente quanto ele a deixou.

Lucas os assiste partir, mas então há uma mão em seu braço, dedos magros envolvendo seu bíceps e apertando. O rosto provocador de Imane aparece em seu campo de visão.

“E então? Não podemos deixar todos aqui pensando que Emma e Yann são melhores dançarinos que nós.”

Lucas sorri e se deixa ser conduzido até a pista de dança.

O que acontece é que Lucas realmente adora dançar. Ele ama a liberdade da dança, a chance de mover, rir e agir da maneira mais ridícula que desejar, contanto que esteja de acordo com a música, contanto que você retorne ao ritmo que pulsa pelo salão, da batida dos pés ao bater de palmas. Alexia ensinou Lucas a dançar quando ele estava havia apenas alguns meses na casa dos Banet, ela ficou horrorizada quando descobriu que ele nunca havia aprendido.

_ Você nunca dançou? Ah, não. Você precisa dançar, Lucas, venha cá. _

Por uma tarde inteira eles dançaram no jardim dos Banet, então a noite, Alexia convocou Manon para ser a parceira de Lucas enquanto ela tocava desajeitadamente o piano. Quando Lucas pensa sobre aquele dia, ele lembra de tropeçar no carpete e cair de cara no chão. Ele lembra de Alexia e Manon rindo enquanto ele se levantava. Ele lembra de Manon acidentalmente esbarrando na mesa e de se sentir completa e inteiramente ele mesmo. À vontade e despreocupado. E é a isso que ele sempre associou a dança.

Mas ninguém sabe como ele se sente sobre isso. As garotas vão reclamar de como Lucas é um dançarino bom demais para passar metade do baile parado no canto, bebendo vinho e conversando com Yann. Emma irá resmungar sobre como Lucas é bom em dança sem nem ao menos tentar, e Manon irá implicar com ele por ser tímido demais para convidar qualquer pessoa além de suas primas para dançar.

Elas o assistem, mas elas não o vêem quando ele dança, não realmente. Lucas sempre pensou que estaria claramente escrito em seu rosto o quão desesperadamente ele ama e como há noites em que ele deseja poder fazer nada além de dançar — sob as estrelas, talvez, com um certo tipo de parceiro… talvez.

(Outro segredo de um coração delicado.)

Então, quando ele e Imane chegam a pista de dança, é com uma onda de alegria que ele gira nos calcanhares para começar, deslizando de lado para circundar Yann e então retornar para Imane, suas mãos tocando por um breve momento antes de se separarem novamente, voltando para outro conjunto de passos.

A dança é uma das favoritas do público, uma que é alegre e comemorativa, onde seus pés se movem rápido demais para seus corpos, nunca diminuindo o ritmo implacável. Acaba muito cedo e todos gemem em desapontamento quando a banda finaliza a música, aplaudindo e colapsando uns nos outros, sem fôlego e um tanto zonzos.

Emma e Imane desaparecem para procurar Alexia e Manon e Yann guia Lucas até uma mesa posta ao lado, à caça de uma taça de vinho tinto.

“Então, como tem estado?” Yann pergunta, desfalecendo em uma cadeira. “De verdade.”

Lucas se joga na cadeira a frente dele, erguendo um ombro num pequeno dar de ombros. “Bem” ele diz “O de sempre.”

Os olhos de Yann estão brilhando no escuro, encarando Lucas de uma maneira que é aperfeiçoada apenas por amigos de infância, apenas por aqueles que te conhecem de coração. “O de sempre?”

Lucas ri, acenando. “O que você espera que eu diga? Nada acontece comigo, você sabe disso. Eu leio, saio para caminhar, trabalho nos meus mapas. Pratico caretas raivosas no espelho.”

“Você teve alguma notícia do Arthur? Basile?”

Lucas suspira, roçando os dedos pela bochecha, um cílio perdido caindo com o movimento. “Eu tive.” As cartas de Arthur e Basile narrando suas aventuras em Paris são o que ele mais espera durante a semana, simultaneamente inspiradoras com seus contos de intenso discurso acadêmico e mentes brilhantes batalhando contra o uísque e a cerveja, e também profundamente desoladoras com o conhecimento de que ele nunca poderá viver tal experiência por si mesmo. “Arthur tem me contato dessa aula que ele tem frequentado com um homem chamado Laplace. Ele falou sobre as desigualdades planetárias, o que é fascinante, na verdade…”

Yann está olhando calorosamente para Lucas enquanto ele divaga, inclinado para a frente de sua cadeira porque ele é desse jeito mesmo. Ele genuinamente quer ouvir, quer entender, e Lucas tem certeza de que ele deve possuir mais paciência em seu ouvido direito do que Lucas possui em seu corpo inteiro. Mas assim que ele começa a mergulhar em uma explicação rudimentar sobre as desigualdades planetárias, há algo acontecendo atrás dele, algo que faz Yann piscar, seu olhar disparando por cima de seu ombro. Lucas se vira para segui-lo e é como se toda a sala ficasse em silêncio quando ele finalmente os vê.

Não está completamente silencioso, não de verdade, mas as conversas mudam para sussurros e a música atinge uma nota amarga e míngua, enquanto todas as cabeças se voltam para os recém chegados parados à entrada do salão de baile dos Cazas.

“O intruso.” Lucas murmura enquanto ele e Yann levantam de suas cadeiras lentamente, esticando os pescoços para captar um vislumbre dos infames estranhos.

“Ele é aquele da direita.” Yann diz baixinho, apontando para o homem mais baixo com cabelos escuros praticamente saltando na pontas dos pés ao mesmo tempo que o Sr. Cazas surge a frente para recebê-los. Ele é bonito, mas também parece gentil, seus olhos são calorosos a medida que eles vagam pelo salão, seu sorriso largo e genuíno.

O olhar de Lucas vaga para além dele. “E os outros?”

“A mulher é Lucille du Vionnet. Ela é uma prima de quarto grau do Alaoui ou algo do tipo, eu não sei realmente. O do meio é o Demaury.”

Lucas os assimila: a mulher com um vestido elegante e feições delicadas, o rosto enganosamente suave para a aspereza de seus olhos vagando pelo salão; o segundo homem, o mais alto, magro mas de ombros largos, vestindo um casaco preto e uma expressão descontente.

“Por Deus!” Lucas sussurra. “Esse Demaury parece estar sofrendo. Ele parece miserável.”

“Bem,” diz Yann, inclinando-se para Lucas, “ele pode parecer miserável, mas certamente não é pobre.”

Lucas eleva uma sobrancelha. “Me conte.”

“Dez mil por  _ ano _ .” Yann canta alegremente, soando exatamente como as amigas da Sra. Banet que fazem fofoca do lado de fora da padaria nas tardes de domingo. “Ele é dono de praticamente metade de Loire-et-Cher.”

“O que, da metade miserável?” Lucas pergunta e Yann bufa uma risada tão alto que ele tem que tossir para disfarçar.

O som atrai a atenção das três estátuas graciosas que passam por eles, em um lento avanço em direção aos fundos do corredor. A mulher, Lucille, apenas dispensa o mais breve dos olhares, provavelmente os considerando indignos de sua atenção, Lucas supõe. Os olhos de Alaoui encontram os dele e ele sorri, curvando a cabeça levemente num cumprimento. Lucas devolve o gesto e quando seus olhos se erguem novamente eles pousam nos de Demaury, um azul pálido penetrante sob a luz baixa dos lustres.

Seus olhos se fixam, apenas por um momento, mas é longo o suficiente para que Lucas olhe para ele devidamente e veja suas maçãs do rosto bem delineadas, seu nariz curvado aristocrático, seus lábios…

E então ele se vira e Lucas sente suas bochechas queimarem com calor, seus olhos vão para o chão quando percebe que estava encarando, do mesmo modo que todos estavam, mas também completamente diferente. Não apenas porque  _ eles são novos _ , mas porque  _ ele é muito bonito _ .

Lucas é uma estrela. Caindo em direção ao céu da superfície da Terra e queimando, queimando.

_ Oh, não. _ Lucas pensa.  _ Não faça isso comigo. _ Ele não tem certeza para quem seus pensamentos se destinam — para ele mesmo, talvez, para seu próprio coração traiçoeiro batendo forte, ou para o universo, grande brincalhão e avô dos erros predestinados. Ou tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Os três deuses gregos chegam à lareira, um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para ficar e ser admirado, e a música retorna, os dançarinos se reconfigurando rapidamente no salão, pegando as mãos de seus parceiros mais uma vez e, talvez, pisando com um pouco mais de leveza, deixando seus sorrisos um pouco mais doces.

É uma boa imagem para os recém-chegados.

O Sr. Cazas vê seu filho acima dos dançarinos e acena para ele com uma das mãos.

“Vamos lá.” Yann guia Lucas adiante, uma mão em suas costas que o faz tropeçar para frente, ladeando os dançarinos para chegar até o pai de Yann ao mesmo tempo que a Sra. Banet chega com o Sr. Banet, Manon e Imane.

“Lucas!” ela exclama, como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse em anos. “Aí está você!” Ela dá uma risada tilintante. “Estávamos nos perguntando se você teria desaparecido lá fora como costuma fazer.”

“Apenas me recuperando de uma dança.” Lucas diz levemente e se vira para encarar os três estranhos quando o Sr. Cazas começa as introduções. De perto Demaury é ainda mais alto do que ele havia notado, alto o suficiente para que Lucas tenha que olhar para cima para encará-lo, o que imediatamente o deixa nervoso. Como se ele já não estivesse.

“Sr, Alaoui,” diz o Sr. Cazas, gesticulando para cada um por vez, “esse é meu filho, Yann, o Sr. e a Sra. Banet, sua filha mais velha, Manon, e seu sobrinho, Lucas Lallemant.” Finalmente, ele aponta para Imane. “E essa é Imane Bakhellal. Seu pai é um querido conhecido meu, mas sua saúde infelizmente o mantém em casa.”

“Eu tenho duas outras filhas,” interpõe a Sra. Banet, apontando para os casais no salão de dança, “mas elas já estão dançando.”

“E devo apresentar,” continua o Sr. Cazas, “Sr. Demaury do Chateau d’Arbrenne de Loire-et-Cher.”

Uma série de cumprimentos é trocada. Lucas não deixa de notar a maneira como os olhos de Alaoui se demoram em Imane. Ou a maneira como Demaury também percebe, seu olhar cortando rapidamente entre os dois. Ele pega Lucas olhando e franze a testa, e antes que possa impedir, Lucas franze a testa para ele.

“Encantado em conhecê-los.” diz Alaoui, soando tão genuinamente encantado que faz Lucas sorrir. Ele rompe com o olhar de Demaury para retribuir o sentimento, mas os olhos de Alaoui estão fixados em Imane, que parece muito interessada no conteúdo de sua taça de vinho.

_ Bem _ , pensa Lucas,  _ isso é interessante. _

Demaury se torna uma distração em sua visão periférica conforme a noite avança. Lucas está sempre ciente dele, podendo praticamente sentir sua presença, baseado em como a sala muda ao seu redor sempre que ele se move. Todos parecem um pouco maravilhados por Demaury e por Lucille, que não fazem nada além de conversar um com o outro e com Alaoui, e em seguida, fazem cara feia em frente a lareira como pássaros premiados. Lucas acha irritante e tedioso, e sua atração inicial por Demaury, por mais maravilhada que tenha sido, começa a azedar e se transformar em outra coisa quanto mais ele o observa.

Já Alaoui prova ser um tipo completamente diferente. Ele é infalivelmente agradável, atencioso nas conversas e generoso com seus elogios. Lucas consegue encurralar ele e Imane à margem da pista de dança, apenas para que ele possa ver mais uma vez como Imane evita olhar diretamente para Alaoui, da mesma maneira que muitas pessoas costumam evitar olhar direto para o sol. É infinitamente divertido.

“E a casa?” Ele pergunta quando atingem um intervalo na conversa, quando parece que Alaoui esgotou todos os seus sinceros elogios tanto para o salão de baile quanto para Imane. “Eu ouvi dizer que há um terraço magnífico.”

“Ah, é lindo.” diz Alaoui. “Você realmente deveria vir algum dia para aproveitá-lo. Vocês dois.”

“Muito bem, então.” Lucas olha para Imane, cujos olhos se apertam nos cantos. Ele sorri, mordendo a borda de sua taça de vinho. “Nós iremos.”

Uma nova música começa, uma melodia alegre e suave, e os olhos de Alaoui se arregalam em reconhecimento.

“Eu adoro essa música.” ele murmura, mais para si mesmo, e Lucas esbarra no quadril de Imane com o seu.

Quando Imane o ignora ele suspira, abaixando sua taça.

“Se está a procura de uma parceira,” ele diz a Alaoui, “Imane é uma excelente dançarina.”

“Eu não duvido.” Alaoui estende sua mão para ela, sua expressão suavizando-se. “Me permite?”

Há um momento de silêncio onde Lucas realmente se pergunta se Imane irá rejeitá-lo, por motivos que Lucas não tem ideia, orgulho talvez, mas então ela oferece a Alaoui um pequeno sorriso e repousa sua mão na dele.

Lucas deixa escapar um longo suspiro, encostando-se contra o pilar de madeira atrás dele. Ele vira sua cabeça de lado, assistindo Imane e Alaoui tomando seus lugares entre os dançarinos e se sobressalta quando vê Demaury ali, encarando Lucas com uma expressão indecifrável.

“Me desculpe.” Lucas ri, colocando uma mão sobre o peito. “Você me assustou.”

Demaury não diz nada, apenas olha na direção que Lucas encarava antes, onde Imane e Alaoui estão começando a dançar. É lá que Lucas pode ver, os pequenos olhares de Imane que pousam onde Alaoui não os notará: no meio de suas costas, em sua nuca. Eles são sutis mas estão ali e Lucas sente um lugar sob suas costelas doer agradavelmente, vendo sua amiga se encantar por alguém que está encantado por ela da mesma maneira. É um pouco como anseio e um pouco como afeto.

“Seu amigo é um ótimo dançarino.” ele diz com um sorriso, virando-se para Demaury. “Você dança?”

Demaury pisca, como se estivesse surpreso com Lucas se dirigindo a ele. “Oh… não.” Ele diz bruscamente. “Eu tento evitar.”

Lucas franze a testa. Ele abre a boca e então fecha.

Quando Demaury não diz mais nada ele se afasta murmurando um “Tudo bem, então.” baixinho enquanto caminha de volta pela sala, contornando os dançarinos.

Ele encontra Yann e aceita a taça de vinho que ele oferece com gratidão.

“Ele é um tanto desagradável, não é?” Yann pergunta.

Lucas olha de volta na direção de Demaury e o vê no exato lugar que o deixou, seu cenho franzido como se estivesse zangado com alguma coisa. Lucas está começando a se perguntar se aquela é apenas sua expressão usual: zangado com o mundo sem motivo algum.  _ Que problema ele poderia ter _ , Lucas se pergunta,  _ um homem bonito com dez mil por ano? O que poderia ser? _

“Eu não o entendo.” ele diz, incapaz de pensar em outra maneira de assimilar seus sentimentos conflitantes.

“Eu ouvi dizer que ele é estranho.” Yann diz timidamente.

Lucas vira a cabeça na direção dele. “Estranho como?”

“Apenas… espere um momento.” Yann gesticula para que Lucas o siga para um canto mais isolado na sala, escondido atrás das fileiras de bancos de madeira erguidos para aqueles que esperam para dançar, ou se recuperam de uma dança.

“O que?” Lucas pergunta ironicamente, uma vez que eles estão escondidos longe dos olhos curiosos do salão. “Você está prestes a me contar algo muito, muito terrível? O Demaury têm um filho ilegítimo que só descobrimos agora?”

Yann apóia o cotovelo na madeira e se inclina. “Não. Eu só… Eu não sei o quanto disso é verdade, então não quero que ninguém mais ouça, muito menos que comecem a espalhar por aí.”

Lucas cruza os braços sobre o peito. “Muito bem, desembucha.”

“Eu ouvi alguém dizer que ele está… adoentado.”

“Adoentado? Como?”

“Aparentemente é comum que ele fique de cama por dias.”

“Yann, eu confesso que faria o mesmo se tivesse essa opção.”

Yann ri baixinho sacudindo a cabeça. “Não desse jeito. Pelo que ouvi… não é nada bom.”

“‘Nada bom’ como? Você não está fazendo nenhum sentido.” Lucas não está inteiramente certo do porquê, mas ele não gosta da ideia de estranhos espalhando rumores obscuros sobre Demaury. Eles nem o conhecem, e bem, nem Lucas, e de fato, quanto mais ele o conhece menos gosta dele, de verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que qualquer pessoa pode dizer algo a respeito dele.

Seus olhos disparam por entre o vão entre os bancos, procurando por uma cabeça castanha sobre ombros largos, mas encontrando nada. Ele morde o interior da boca.

Yann deposita sua taça em um dos bancos. Ele levanta as mão com as palmas viradas para frente. “Eu mal consigo fazer sentido do que ouvi. Só há esse senso de que… eu não sei. De que há algo estranho.”

“Interessante.” Lucas diz longamente. “Mas, suponho que nós teremos que fazer nossos próprios julgamentos sobre ele, não é?”

Yann concorda com a cabeça, bebendo o resto do seu vinho. “Lembre-se, não estou dizendo que são verdadeiros. Eu sei quão duramente as línguas das pessoas entediadas daqui podem atacar, Lucas.” Seus olhos ficam sérios, penetrantes, e Lucas volta a ficar fascinado com o chão.

Há momentos em que parece que todos sabem.

“Não tenho certeza se entendi o que você quis dizer, Yann.” ele diz baixinho.

“Certo.” Yann aperta seu ombro gentilmente, a mão repousando ali por um momento antes dele retirá-la. Ele respira fundo e Lucas se mexe nervosamente em seu lugar. “O que eu quis dizer, Lucas, é que eu sei que nós vivemos em um lugar onde pode ser difícil ser você mesmo, e se um dia você quiser conversar...”

Os olhos de Lucas se erguem para o vão entre os bancos assim que Alaoui e Demaury aparecem, suas cabeças inclinadas perto uma da outra em confidência.

“Quieto.” ele sibila, batendo em Yann no peito. “São eles.”

Yann franze a testa, esfregando o lugar que Lucas o acertou. “Nós realmente estamos ouvindo conversas alheias agora?” Ele resmunga mas logo fica quieto, ambos se inclinando sobre os bancos para poder ouvir.

“Eu nunca me diverti tanto num baile.” Alaoui está dizendo, sua mãos cruzadas cuidadosamente atrás dele. “Nem dancei com garotas tão bonitas.”

Demaury parece indiferente, seus olhos percorrendo a sala. Ele se posta tão orgulhosamente, com sua cabeça erguida e seus ombros retos. Lucas acha que ele se parece com um soldado de brinquedo. “Bem suas atenções parecem estar focadas em uma em particular.”

Alaoui solta um suspiro sonhador. “Ela é a criatura mais bela que já vi. E tão inteligente! Você sabe que ela estuda ciência por conta própria? Eu nunca encontrei uma mulher como ela.” Yann abafa uma risada com o punho. Lucas planta os cotovelos na madeira dos bancos, sorrindo largamente, já imaginando a cara descontente e embaraçada que Imane irá fazer quando Lucas recontar alegremente os elogios que Alaoui fez a ela.

Demaury encara Alaoui. “Bem, se você gosta dela.” Seu tom é neutro, sem emoção. Seu olhar ainda é um pássaro distraído esvoaçando pela sala.

“As irmãs Banet são adoráveis, não acha?” pergunta Alaoui. Ele faz uma pausa, torcendo as mãos atrás das costas e dizendo, por fim, “E o primo delas. Lucas Lallemant.”

Imediatamente o olhar fugaz de Demaury para, capturado, e volta bruscamente para Alaoui.

“O que tem ele?”

“Ele é muito agradável.” diz Alaoui, e há algo em seu tom, um fundo de sugestão que faz com que a respiração de Lucas falhe. É uma sugestão que retrata Lucas como alguém que vale a pena notar. Quase como se ele pudesse ser alguém com potencial.

Potencial romântico.

“Ele é muito inteligente e tem lindos olhos. Não sei se você percebeu.” Alaoui continua e o coração de Lucas está caindo aos seus pés, ele está ciente de que Yann o está encarando, mas ele ignora o seu olhar, extasiado com as palavras de Alaoui e o rosto de Demaury. Se Alaoui está falando dele de tal maneira então quer dizer que Demaury é…

Como ele.

_ Ah, Deus _ , Lucas pensa. Seu coração é um cavalo a galope confinado em seu peito. _ Ah, Deus. _

“Por que você está falando comigo sobre Lallemant?” Demaury pergunta, sua voz tão afiada e inflexível que corta os pensamentos nebulosos de Lucas como uma faca. “Ele é perfeitamente tolerável, pelo que posso ver, mas falho em ver o que há de tão especial nele que seria a causa de tamanho entusiasmo da sua parte. Talvez você possa ser conquistado por uma língua moderadamente inteligente e um par de belos olhos, mas é preciso mais do que isso para me impressionar.”

“Eliott…” Alaoui interpõe, preocupação claramente escrita em seu rosto, mas Demaury continua.

“É melhor você retornar à senhorita Bakhellal e aproveitar seus sorrisos. Eu posso ver o que está tentando fazer, Sofiane, para me fazer ver algum valor nesse lugar, mas está desperdiçando seu tempo. Eu posso vê-lo exatamente pelo o que ele é.”

Então ele gira em seus calcanhares e desaparece na multidão.

Há um momento de silêncio no espaço escuro atrás dos bancos de madeira, onde Yann encara Lucas e Lucas encara o lugar vazio previamente ocupado por Demaury. Ele sente coisas demais ao mesmo tempo. Ele quer rir. Ele quer ficar em seu canto escuro e chorar. Ele quer encontrar Demaury e derramar uma taça inteira de vinho sobre sua cabeça.

Mas, mais do que qualquer coisa, ele quer esquecer a agitação que sentiu, aquela doce noção de possibilidade. Ele quer esquecer que se deixou pensar que Demaury poderia ser como ele. Ele se deixou imaginar, apenas por um momento, mas por um momento longo o suficiente para deixá-lo irracional, como seria ser desejado por ele.

(Dançar com ele. Ser segurado por ele. Ser…)

Agora, Lucas está familiarizado com constrangimento e vergonha. Essas são emoções que ele foi ensinado a sentir por garotos cruéis e mães desaprovadoras, por homens usando colarinhos pretos e deslizando murmúrios pela congregação. As pessoas têm um jeito de falar de pessoas como ele, aqueles que são diferentes. Haviam duas mulheres que costumavam viver juntas em Hérisson. Artistas que tinham sua própria renda. Amantes, como os rumores sugeriam.  _ Elas deviam se envergonhar. _

Vergonha foi a primeira coisa a que Lucas foi ensinado. Então o constrangimento veio em seguida, para cada pensamento e cada desejo que ele tinha. Sua vida inteira foi composta de tentativas de superar esses sentimentos, como se ele pudesse removê-los como roupas velhas e vestir-se como uma nova pessoa. Mas nunca foi tão simples e, ás vezes, Lucas se sente desesperado, preso entre a pessoa que ele tem certeza que é e a pessoa que deveria ser.

Mas nem morto ele deixará que Demaury — pomposo e arrogante, que provavelmente nunca viveu um dia difícil em sua  _ vida  _ Demaury — o faça se sentir envergonhado.

Ele pega sua taça de vinho novamente, bebendo um longo gole até esvaziá-la. Seus olhos se erguem até o rosto de Yann. Sua boca curva em um meio sorriso.

“Acho que estamos prontos para julgar o caráter de Demaury agora.” ele diz, categoricamente, e Yann sorri, batendo em seu ombro.

“Pense nisso como uma coisa boa. Se ele gostasse de você, você teria que conversar com ele.”

Lucas ri e soa apenas levemente histérico. “Exatamente.”

Eles emergem de sua caverna de segredos, retornando ao baile e imediatamente sendo chamados para dançar, Yann com Imane e Lucas com Alexia. Mais ao fundo da fileira de dançarinos Lucas vê Alaoui dançando com Manon, e um breve olhar para sua tia lhe diz que ela também os vê. Há um brilho em seu olhar que todos os Banet conhecem muito bem.

Imane, no entanto, não parece nem um pouco incomodada.

“Ele pode dançar com quem ele quiser.” ela diz rindo quando Yann aponta, seus corpos flutuando juntos e então se separando com um pequeno salto, as mãos balançando nas laterais. “Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre ele.”

“Você não quer ter direito sobre ele?” Alexia pergunta incrédula, como se o fato de ter tal homem interessado em você e não desejar casamento imediatamente fosse absurdo.

“Nós acabamos de nos conhecer.” Imane responde, efetivamente encerrando o tópico da conversa.

É com uma indiferença curiosa que ela fala sobre ele, Lucas nota, curiosa porque contradiz os olhares que ele pode ver que ela rouba sempre que Alaoui está por perto, os sorrisos tímidos que ela dirige ao chão, aos lustres e janelas, ao invés de dirigi-los ao próprio Alaoui, mesmo quando são resultados de algo que ele disse. É uma indiferença que Lucas conhece bem por usá-la com frequência, na tentativa de esconder seus próprios sentimentos. Ele sabia que Imane era cuidadosa com o seu coração, mas não havia percebido exatamente o quão cuidadosa ela era até ver, desenrolando-se bem a frente dele.

Desvendar os sentimentos de Alaoui é fácil.

“Ela é maravilhosa.” ele lança a Lucas quando estão todos parados em um círculo irregular próximo às portas: Lucas, Alaoui, Manon, sua tia e Demaury. Lucas lhe sorri e Alaoui parece perceber o que acabou de dizer, limpando a garganta delicadamente e emendando: “Ou seja, ela é uma dançarina maravilhosa.”

“Ah, sim.” a Sra. Banet diz antes que Lucas possa responder, seu leque de renda farfalhando em seu pescoço. “Imane sempre foi uma dançarina esplêndida. Mas, certamente, você notou que minha Manon é uma dançarina maravilhosa também, não notou?”

Lucas reprime um gemido. As bochechas de Manon ficam rosas.

Alaoui pestaneja. “Ah, bem. Sim.” Ele se recupera facilmente, sorrindo para Manon e piscando. “Eu apreciei muito a nossa dança, senhorita Banet.”

Manon agradece com um leve aceno de cabeça, mas ela também é interrompida pela Sra. Banet antes que possa falar, e há uma sensação enjoativa crescendo no estômago de Lucas — um sentimento muito particular de saber que sua tia, muito provavelmente, irá dizer algo totalmente constrangedor para todos eles.

“Minha Manon é há muito considerada a mais bela de Hérisson.” A Sra. Banet começa, sua voz ganhando um tom extravagante.

Os olhos de Manon ficam enormes. “Mamãe.” ela diz, rispidamente, mas a Sra. Banet continua, seus olhos vidrados como se ela recitasse seu discurso em um palco aberto para uma audiência extasiada.

“Houve um cavalheiro que quis se casar com ela quando tinha apenas quinze anos. Quinze!”

Lucas dispara um olhar de relance para Alaoui, que parece embaraçosamente atento, e um para Demaury, que se mostra abertamente horrorizado. Já Manon, parece desejar nada mais do que se tornar um dos cristais pendurados nos lustres.

“Não deu em nada, no final.” A Sra, Banet fecha o seu leque com um floreio. “Mas ele lhe escreveu alguns belos versos.”

Lucas vê uma chance e a agarra, bem literalmente, segurando com força o braço de sua tia. “E isso pôs um fim a história, claro.” Ele dá de ombros exageradamente. “Me apresente um amor que nunca foi morto por um verso.”

Alaoui ri bem-humorado e Lucas lentamente libera o braço de sua tia, captando o sorriso agradecido de Manon do outro lado do círculo.

“Eu pensei que poesia fosse o alimento do amor.” Demaury diz abruptamente, surpreendendo a todos, e é uma declaração tão estranhamente romântica vindo de um homem que nem ao menos deseja dançar em um baile, que quase faz Lucas rir.

“De um tipo de amor, talvez.” Ele franze os lábios. “Mas acredito que a poesia seja mais adequada ao tipo efêmero e superficial.”

“Você acredita nisso? Então o que sugere?” Os olhos de Demaury disparam para Alaoui e então de volta a Lucas. “Para incentivar a afeição.”

Lucas sente sua boca se contorcer. “Dançar.” Ele diz docemente, a sensação enjoativa de antes em seu estômago é substituída por algo novo, algo ousado e irritado. “Mesmo que só se possa encontrar um parceiro que seja…” Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. “Perfeitamente tolerável.”

Ele vê o momento em que Demaury compreende, as linhas ao redor de sua boca se apertando, e Lucas sorri, inclinando a cabeça num cumprimento e girando em seus calcanhares, caminhando em direção ao outro extremo do salão satisfeito, como ele sempre fica, por a última palavra pertencer a ele.

Ele reconta as palavras de Demaury para Imane em sua caminhada de volta para casa, a medida que ficam para trás do resto do grupo: a Sra. Banet a frente, reclamando do quão dolorido seus pés estão, seguida por Manon e o Sr. Banet de braços dados, enquanto Emma e Alexia ficam à margem, vagando pela grama ao longo da estrada e de volta, suas mão fortemente entrelaçadas, ainda dançando mesmo depois de a música ter acabado. O vinho que consumiram a noite toda assenta-se em seus ossos agora, uma embriaguez que é metade entorpecimento, metade exaustão. Faz com que Lucas se sinta solto e satisfeito. Faz com que ele queira adormecer na grama e acordar com o alvorecer.

Mas o alvorecer pode não estar muito longe. Está tarde, bem mais tarde do que deveria estar para se deixar um baile, tarde o suficiente para as estrelas parecerem cansadas, pendendo baixas no céu preto-índigo. Lucas inclina a cabeça para trás para observá-las, respirando profundamente pelo o que parece ser a primeira vez em horas.

“Eu não acredito que ele disse isso sobre você.”

Lucas exala para o céu e sua cabeça retorna à Terra, olhos pousando em Imane novamente, que parece algo entre incrédula e furiosa.

“ _ Moderadamente inteligente _ .” Ela imita, sua voz comicamente grave e anasalada. “Ele não saberia o que é inteligência nem que ela fosse uma pedra e o acertasse.”

“Ele não é muito simpático.” Lucas diz baixinho. “Mas você sabe quem é simpático?” Ele cutuca Imane de lado. “O Sr. Alaoui.”

Imane se volta para ele com a expressão indiferente. “Ele é agradável o suficiente.”

“Por favor!” Lucas exclama. “Ele dançou com você metade da noite e te observou pelo resto dela.”

Imane não diz nada quanto a isso, mas Lucas nota o pequeno sorriso dirigido ao chão sob seus pés.

“Ele é muito gentil, Imane.” Ele diz suavemente, abaixando a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. “E ele gosta de você.”

“Ele não me conhece.” Imane diz, tão suavemente quanto ele, enrolando seu xale um pouco mais apertado contra o corpo.

“Então deixe. Está claro que ele quer.” Depois de um momento ele acrescenta. “Você certamente poderia fazer pior.”

Imane explode em risadas. “Ah, aí está ele. Eu fiquei preocupada por um momento de que você tivesse sido substituído por alguém esperançoso e romântico.”

“Não.” Lucas não é esperançoso. “Não.” Ou romântico. “Eu só quero que você seja feliz.” Ele só quer pensar sobre o amor, como um conceito, de tempos em tempos. Ninguém precisa saber além dele e as estrelas.

Como um reflexo seus olhos se erguem novamente, sua cabeça inclinada para trás, seus ombros curvados.

“Ei.” Imane toca seu cotovelo, o trazendo novamente para a Terra, Lucas de cabeça estrelada pode voar para longe se não for mantido bem preso ao chão. “Eu também quero que você seja feliz, Lucas. Você sabe disso.”

Lucas concorda, silencioso, e oferece o braço para ela, que desliza a mão na dobra de seu cotovelo.

“Eu sei.” Ele diz, assistindo enquanto Emma e Alexia quase caem em uma curva da estrada, os braços agitando-se, seus risos criando uma sinfonia de noite de verão com a brisa noturna e o distante coaxar das rãs.

Ele pensa nele apenas um pouco, depois de deixar Imane em casa e retornar para Beaufort, deixando seus sapatos na cozinha e subindo lentamente as escadas. Ele pensa no desdém em sua voz quando ele disse  _ é preciso mais do que isso para me impressionar _ . Ele dobra as suas roupas ao acaso em uma pilha em sua cadeira, lava seu rosto na bacia de água gelada e ele pensa em quão alarmado ele pareceu quando Alaoui disse o nome de Lucas. Ele se encara no espelho e ouve o eco da voz de Demaury quando ele disse  _ uma língua moderadamente inteligente e um par de belos olhos. _

Ele está com raiva, com tanta raiva de Demaury por fazê-lo se sentir tão pequeno, tão sem importância. E está com raiva de si mesmo por ter se apegado a uma semente de esperança e ter permitido que crescesse como um arbusto em seu peito, está com ainda mais raiva da quieta curiosidade se revirando dentro dele. Algumas vezes naquela noite ele encontrou os olhos de Demaury acidentalmente e viu algo ali, uma profundidade e complexibilidade que puxou a sua alma, que criou um universo de perguntas na ponta de sua língua queimando com o desejo de serem feitas.

_ Mas não importa, _ ele diz a si mesmo, assistindo à primeira luz azul do alvorecer que se aproxima brilhar sobre seu rosto, curvando-se sobre suas bochechas, seus lábios, acumulando-se em seu olhos.  _ Não importa porque você nunca o verá novamente. _

Quando Lucas finalmente dorme, ele sonha com um lago cheio de estrelas, um jardim banhado com a luz do luar e um par de olhos brilhantes procurando por ele na escuridão.

A primeira coisa que Lucas fica sabendo, uma vez que ele se levanta, se lava e tropeça escada a baixo em direção ao chá e pães frescos, é que Lucille du Vionnet convidou Imane para jantar com ela em Champrès Hall.

“Você pode  _ acreditar  _ nisso?” pergunta a Sra. Banet incredulamente, andando de um lado para o outro perto da mesa na sala de jantar, sua xícara tilintando no pires. “Convidar a Senhorita  _ Bakhellal _ ?”

Lucas adentra a sala lenta e silenciosamente para não ser notado por sua tia, deslizando para sua cadeira e sorrindo para Emma quando ela imediatamente lhe passa o chá.

“Mamãe.” Alexia diz com uma risada, reclinando-se em sua cadeira e dando uma vigorosa mordida em uma maçã. “Ele dançou com ela a maior parte da noite.”

“Ele também dançou com Manon!” A Sra. Banet protesta, apontando um dedo trêmulo para Manon, que prontamente enrubesce e engasga com seu gole de água, tossindo em seu braço. Alexia suspira e se inclina para massagear as costas de Manon em pequenos e suaves círculos.

“Mamãe, por favor.” Manon solta com uma tosse. “Estava claro para todos o quanto ele estava encantado por ela.”

“Mas…”

“Por favor.” Manon diz, uma seriedade suavizando suas palavras que faz com que a Sra. Banet fique em silêncio, os lábios franzidos. “Ele não têm nenhum sentimento por mim e eu não tenho nenhum por ele.”

A Sra. Banet geme e colapsa em sua cadeira, seu chá esparramando nas laterais da xícara. “Ouso dizer que dificilmente pareceu que Imane tinha algum sentimento por ele também.” Ela resmunga, pegando um pão fresco da cesta de vime no centro da mesa, encarando-a como se ela pudesse revelar as maquinações internas das mentes das pessoas jovens.

“Imane é tímida.” Lucas se vê dizendo antes que perceba que as palavras estavam vindo. Todas as cabeças se voltam para ele e ele dá de ombros, adicionando uma quantidade nada saudável de açúcar em seu chá. Ele pesa, por um momento, o quanto Imane gostaria que ele divulgasse para sua família e percebe que ela não desejaria que ele falasse coisa alguma sobre isso, então finaliza desajeitadamente. “Eu tenho certeza de que sua afeição é recíproca.”

Sua tia ergue uma sobrancelha para ele. “Você é um especialista em assuntos do coração agora, hm?” Ela abre o pão e busca pela geléia próxima a seu cotovelo. “Bem, suponho que teremos que ver o que acontece.”

Do lado de fora de suas janelas, além do céu cinza escuro, Lucas pensa ouvir o som de um trovão estrondando.

Manon deve ter ouvido também, porque ela se inclina mais para perto de Lucas e sussurra em seu ouvido, “Parece que mamãe também pode controlar os elementos agora.”

“o mundo físico se curvando à sua vontade.” Lucas sussurra de volta.

“Deus nos ajude.” Eles terminam em uníssono.

É apenas dois dias mais tarde que a Sra. Bakhellal aparece à porta deles, carregando uma pilha de livros e cadernos presos por uma faixa de couro.

“Lucas.” Ela sorri calorosamente quando o vê, mas há uma dureza em volta de seus olhos que o faz franzir a testa, conduzindo-a para dentro.

“Está tudo bem?” Ele pergunta, pegando a pilha de livros e depositando na mesa do corredor. “Ele está pior?”

Imane recontou toda a história de seu pai para ele, das estradas escorregadias pela chuva que se provaram traiçoeiras para a carruagem de sua família, resultando em um acidente que quebrou uma das rodas da carruagem e a perna de seu pai, deixando o homem confinado a contragosto em casa. De acordo com Imane, ele passa a maior parte do tempo no jardim, seu rosto voltado para o sol, um livro aberto em seu colo.

_ Você entende _ , Imane disse para ele certo dia quando jantavam juntos, a silhueta de seu pai visível através das janelas que davam para o jardim. _ Ele odeia ficar dentro de casa. _

Lucas entendia. Melhor do que a maioria das pessoas, talvez.

A Sra. Bakhellal sorri, tocando em sua mão gentilmente. “Não, ele está bem. Ele está indo muito bem, aliás. É sobre Imane que venho falar.”

Lucas pisca. “Imane?” Ele não teve notícias dela desde que soube que ela havia sido convidada a visitar Champrès, o que só aumentou as especulações lascivas de Emma e Alexia, tanto que a Sra. Banet as baniu da cozinha pelo restante da manhã.

“Ela foi a Champrès Hall a cavalo ontem.” Explica a Sra. Bakhellal, sua boca virando para baixo nos cantos. “A carruagem ainda precisa de reparo, sabe? E Imane… bem, você sabe como ela é. Ela estava determinada, então ela foi na chuva e agora ela está de cama com gripe. Eles estão cuidando dela lá.”

“Oh.” Lucas sente os cantos de sua boca se contorcerem. “Oh, Deus.” Ele pode sentir a risada borbulhando em sua garganta com o absurdo da situação e o quão completamente  _ furiosa  _ ela deve estar por ter sido incapacitada por algo tão trivial como uma gripe.

Ele tenta esconder, mas a Sra. Bakhellal percebe de imediato e ri, sacudindo a cabeça carinhosamente. “Eu sei. Imane odeia ficar doente mais do que tudo no mundo. Mas a verdade é que estou um pouco preocupada com ela e queria levar a ela algo para aliviar sua frustração.” Ela aponta para a pilha. “Alguns de seus favoritos, assim como aquele diário que ela nunca larga.”

Lucas concorda com a cabeça. “Tenho certeza de que ela irá gostar.”

“Me pergunto se você poderia entregá-los para mim?” continua a Sra. Bakhellal, apertando a mão de Lucas. “Tenho certeza de que meu marido consegue ficar sozinho uma tarde inteira, mas não posso usar a carruagem e agora também temos um cavalo preso em Champrès Hall, então, você se importaria terrivelmente…” Sua voz some e suas sobrancelhas se erguem.

“Nem um pouco.” Lucas pousa uma mão sobre a pilha sorrindo para ela. “Posso levar a pé.”

A Sra. Bakhellal empalidece. “Ah, Lucas, não quis dizer…”

“Não, não. Acredite em mim.” Ele acena para a sala de estar na tentativa de captar o sentimento de ‘mal consigo dizer o quanto estava ansiando por uma boa razão para estar ao ar livre’. “Eu agradeço a distração. E você sabe o quanto aprecio caminhar.”

“Eu sei.” a Sra. Bakhellal sorri suavemente com uma mão tocando o rosto dele. “Eu lembro da primeira vez que vi você, coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés e incrivelmente feliz, deixando pegadas em nossos tapetes.” Ela belisca de leve a pele sobre sua maçã do rosto. “Nada mudou desde então, eu suponho. Exceto pelo fato de que você cresceu ainda mais bonito.”

“Tudo bem, tudo bem.” Lucas retira a mão dela, seu rosto esquentando, e ela ri dando leves tapinhas em seu ombro.

“Obrigada por isso, Lucas.” Ela diz seriamente. “De verdade. Por favor, deixe-me saber como ela está assim que retornar.”

“Claro.” Lucas ajeita a pilha de livros embaixo do braço e a companha até a saída, sem perder um momento sequer uma vez que ela desaparece na estrada para deslizar em suas botas e vestir um dos casacos esquecidos de seu tio.

“Para onde está indo?” Alexia pergunta quando ele atravessa a cozinha, roubando uma maçã e a guardando no bolso. “Esse é um dos casacos do papai.”

“Pode chover de novo.” explica Lucas, dançando ao redor das mesas em direção a porta. “Estou indo visitar Imane em Champrès Hall.”

“Está indo fazer o  _ quê _ ?” Emma arqueja, quase caindo da cadeira que equilibrava para trás, um pé apoiado na lareira.

Lucas pára na porta. Ele se pergunta se as meninas estão se sentindo como ele naquele dia, como se as paredes da casa estivessem se fechando sobre ele, estreitando-se a cada passo que ele dá pela sala de estar. Ele se pergunta se, assim como ele, as distrações de sempre não têm sido capazes de distraí-los o suficiente. Ele se pergunta se elas sentem a mesma agitação que ele e então sente-se egoísta por aproveitar a oportunidade de passear ao ar livre com um propósito e não convidá-las para ir junto. “Querem me acompanhar?”

“Ah, você é um amor.” Alexia acena com uma colher de pau para ele. “Mas não. Obrigada, querido. Nós vamos assistir o regimento marchar.” Ela mexe as sobrancelhas, Emma soltando um suspiro feliz de sua cadeira. “Em toda a sua elegância.”

Lucas gargalha, abrindo a porta dos fundos e deslizando por ela. “Aproveitem, então.”

Um coro de “Nós iremos!” o segue até o lado de fora assim que a porta se fecha.

A caminhada é excelente e terrível.

O ar é fresco, as árvores dançam com o vento e a maçã que pegou na cozinha está deliciosa, satisfatoriamente crocante em seus dentes, suco escorrendo pelo seu queixo. Mas ele não previu quanta lama ainda teria por causa da chuva e não antecipou que hoje, de todos os dias, o céu não teria nada além dos ardentes raios de sol.

Quando ele chega a Champrès suas botas estão cobertas de lama até o tornozelo, o casaco de seu tio está dobrado em seu braço e sua gravata está desfeita. Sua camisa está aberta no colarinho e suor se acumula na base de seu pescoço.

Ele sabe como deve estar parecendo, dificilmente arrumado para ser visto, mas ele pouco se importa. Ele quer apenas ver Imane e ter a chance de se lavar antes de partir novamente e seu palpite é que Alaoui não liga. Há uma abertura nele que inspira conforto, que faz Lucas pensar que ele não o julgará por vir parecendo que acabou de sair de um navio pirata.

Mas a questão é que, com todas as suas queimaduras de sol e suor, ele honestamente se esqueceu de haveriam outras pessoas em Champrès além de Alaoui.

“Oh.” Ele diz baixinho ao mesmo tempo que portas duplas ornamentadas se abrem e ele entra em uma enorme sala de pé direito alto e enormes janelas, onde Demaury e Lucille du Vionnet estão sentados em uma pequena mesa juntos, com o que parece ser um generoso almoço disposto a frente deles.

“O Sr. Lallemant está aqui para vê-los.” o criado anuncia e ambos olham da mesa, ambos arregalam os olhos quando vêem Lucas.

Há uma pausa e então Demaury se levanta tão rapidamente que bate com o joelho, deixando escapar um gemido baixo e digno de dor. Lucille o encara de boca aberta. Lucas morde forte o interior de sua boca para evitar rir.

“Sr. Lallemant.” Lucille o cumprimenta e ele desvia seus olhos do esforço de Demaury para fazer uma leve reverência em direção a ela, não perdendo a maneira como seus olhos passeiam até suas botas cobertas de lama. “Minha nossa!” ela diz com uma risada. “Caminhou até aqui?”

Lucas luta contra o impulso de alisar o cabelo com a mão. “Caminhei, sim.”

Demaury ainda está em posição de sentido perto da mesa, silencioso como uma estátua. Lucas sente uma gota de suor escorrer pela sua garganta até o colarinho aberto de sua camisa e segura o casaco de seu tio mais firme contra o corpo, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo vulnerável e exposto demais sob o olhar de ambos.

“Como, hmm…” Ele umedece os lábios. “Como está a senhorita Bakhellal?”

“Ela está no andar de cima.” Demaury diz rapidamente, Lucas se sobressalta e olha para ele, de modo tão surpreso por ouví-lo falar como ficou da última vez no baile dos Cazas.

“Obrigado.” Lucas diz, educadamente, e nem Lucille ou Demaury dizem mais alguma coisa. 

Lucas os deixa, com seu belo almoço e sua sala de pé direito alto, e encontra seu caminho para o andar de cima e para Imane, que descansa em um dos ricamente mobiliados quartos de hóspedes, apoiada em um mar de travesseiros em uma camisola de linho, seu cabelo enrolado em uma echarpe vermelho vivo.

Ela sorri quando ele abre a porta. “Lucas.” Em seguida ela ergue as sobrancelhas e ri. “Olhe o estado em que você se encontra.”

“Olhe o estado em que  _ você  _ se encontra.” Lucas rebate, petulante, caindo pesadamente em seu lado da cama. “Eu não consigo me lembrar da última vez que esteve doente.”

“Deus, eu sei.” a voz de Imane está rouca e baixa. Seus olhos estão vidrados e a ponta de seu nariz em carne viva. “É tão inconveniente.”

“Imane, você dificilmente pode evitar.” Lucas bufa. Ele acena para o quarto. “E se você vai ficar doente, não acha que é melhor ficar em uma cama tão confortável como esta? Em uma casa tão bonita? Sob o olhar atento de um homem  _ tão  _ gentil?”

Com o que parece um esforço hercúleo, Imane puxa um dos travesseiros que estavam sob sua cabeça e o acerta no rosto de Lucas.

Ele grasna com o impacto, tomando o travesseiro dela e mirando na sua cabeça.

“Lucas!” Ela exclama, a voz falhando no meio do nome dele. “Você não pode atirar um travesseiro em alguém doente!”

“Você começou!”

Há uma batida na porta aberta e ambos param, se inclinando para o lado para ver Alaoui em pé na entrada, sorrindo abertamente.

“Me desculpem por interromper.” ele diz gentilmente, entrando no quarto.

Lucas balança a cabeça. “Não se preocupe. Você presenciou apenas uma batalha em uma guerra que já dura quase uma década.”

Alaoui ri, dando mais um passo para perto da cama. “Vocês se conhecem por todo esse tempo?”

Lucas sorri, batendo no joelho de Imane com o seu. “Parece mais tempo.” Ele levanta a cabeça para olhar para Alaoui. “Nós a consideramos como uma Banet honorária.”

“É mesmo?” pergunta ele e parece que ele está considerando exatamente o que aquilo quer dizer, que casando com Imane significa que ele estará casando com seus pais, seu irmão, mas também com os Banet, em toda a sua ridicularidade.

Lucas não tem total certeza, mas lhe parece que Alaoui está animado com a ideia.

“Você ficará por muito tempo?” Ele pergunta a Lucas, balançando na ponta dos pés. Ele lembra a Lucas um cachorrinho muito animado. É infinitamente encantador.

“Não, não.” Lucas levanta a pilha de livros. “Eu fui enviado pela mãe dela com alguns artigos essenciais.” Ele solta a pilha na cama. “Ela também me pediu para agradecê-lo. Por cuidar dela.”

“É um prazer. Alaoui diz feliz, depois parece considerar o que disse e rapidamente acrescenta, “Não é um prazer que esteja doente. É um prazer que esteja doente… aqui.” Ele finaliza com as bochechas coradas, pressionando os lábios.

De seu castelo de travesseiros e cobertores, Imane olha para ele com um sorriso gentil e afetuoso. Teria sido sutil se qualquer outra pessoa estivesse testemunhando, mas para Lucas, que a conhece, que viu o modo como ela estava olhando para Alaoui durante o baile, é uma confirmação de proporções épicas.

Lucas apóia o cotovelo em seu joelho, repousando o queixo em sua palma.

_ E aí está _ , ele pensa, assistindo enquanto eles sorriem um para o outro e parecendo que não se importariam de fazer nada mais além disso pelo resto do dia. 

Alaoui permite que Lucas se lave antes de partir, o que se transforma em um convite para que Lucas fique para o jantar naquela noite e resulta em Lucas, Alaoui, Lucille e Demaury indo para a sala de estar para passar o restante das horas da tarde.

No momento em que Lucas entra na sala ele nota uma pequena varanda na lateral com um telescópio de latão dobrado sobre si mesmo no canto, e ele deixa escapar um suspiro incontido e animado.

Alaoui nota nota seu deleite e sorri. “O telescópio, sim? Imane mencionou que você tem interesse nas estrelas.”

“Ela mencionou?” Lucas murmura distraidamente, movendo em direção ao telescópio e roçando as mãos sobre ele cuidadosamente, com reverência. É lindo, com acessórios pesados e lentes enormes. Lucas está doido para experimentar.

“É seu?” Ele pergunta, virando-se para encarar Alaoui novamente. Lucille reivindicou um lugar no sofá, abrindo um livro, enquanto Demaury se ocupou em examinar o conteúdo da mesa no centro da sala.

“Era do meu pai.” Alaoui diz, atravessando a varanda e parando perto de Lucas, seus olhos percorrendo o telescópio calidamente. “Confesso que não possuo o mesmo interesse que ele tinha no céu, mas odiaria me desfazer dele. Significou tanto para ele.”

Lucas volta a olhar para o telescópio, notando a gravação na lateral, iniciais que devem ter pertencido ao pai de Alaoui. “Com certeza.” ele diz suavemente.

“Mas você deve vir aqui e usá-lo.” Alaoui continua, tocando em seu ombro. “Quando você quiser.”

A cabeça de Lucas gira em direção a ele, um largo sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. Ele mal consegue imaginar quanto progresso ele pode fazer em seu mapa com algo como esse telescópio. Sua mente parte em um devaneio sem a sua permissão, o levando a pensar se, com um instrumento como esse, ele seria capaz de criar algo impressionante o suficiente para chamar alguma atenção, talvez até impressionante o suficiente para garantir a ele uma admissão na universidade de Paris.

“De verdade?” ele pergunta sem fôlego e Alaoui concorda com a cabeça, rindo.

“Eu insisto! É uma pena que ele não seja usado mais vezes.”

Lucas quer correr para o andar de cima até o quarto de Imane, abrir sua porta com tudo e lhe dizer que ela precisa casar com Alaoui logo, ou Lucas irá no lugar dela.

“Eu adoraria!” ele responde.

“Perfeito! Então considere esse o seu convite, Lucas Lallemant: você pode aparecer a qualquer hora que desejar e fazer…” Ele franze o cenho para o telescópio. “O que quer que você faça com isso.”

Lucas ri, seguindo Alaoui para longe da varanda e de volta para a sala de estar. “Você observa as estrelas com ele.”

“Ah, eu sei disso. Só quis dizer que não tenho certeza de como funciona  _ tecnicamente… _ ”

“Certo.”

Lucille e Demaury olham para eles ao mesmo tempo, com expressões que são assustadoramente semelhantes em sua austeridade. Alaoui, imperturbável, cai em uma poltrona no canto, puxando pequeno livro de couro de seu bolso.

“Ah!” Ele indica as estantes enfileiradas na sala com uma mão. “Por favor, escolha algo das prateleiras, se você quiser ler.”

Lucas sorri em agradecimento e percorre um caminho lento e errante pelo canto da sala, se divertindo muito mais navegando pela coleção do que decidindo o que quer ler de fato. Ele deixa seus dedos deslizarem pelas lombadas de couro, murmurando os títulos em silêncio para si mesmo, fazendo um balanço de qualquer curiosidade que possa existir nas prateleiras para que possa repassá-las para Imane, caso queira pegar algo emprestado ela mesma.

E é nesse momento que ocorre a Lucas pela primeira vez que, se Imane realmente decidir se casar com o Sr. Alaoui, então esta também será a sua casa. É um pensamento estranho, imaginar Imane vagando por corredores suntuosos e fazendo de cômodos de tetos altos seu lar. É impossível para Lucas imaginar a si mesmo em tal posição, mesmo se o casamento ainda fosse uma possibilidade para ele, um ideal romântico ao invés de um temível compromisso que sua tia ainda tenta forçá-lo a aceitar.

“Escreve excepcionalmente rápido, Sr. Demaury.” Uma voz corta os pensamentos de Lucas e ele se vira para ver Lucille inclinando-se sobre o ombro de Demaury, tão perto que seu cabelo cai sobre o pescoço dele.

Ele faz uma careta voltando-se para a estante.

“Obrigado pela observação, Lucille.” diz Demaury, categórico, em resposta.

“Mande lembranças minhas à Daphné.”

“Mandarei.”

“Essa é sua irmã?” Lucas pergunta, sua curiosidade forte demais para ignorar, e Demaury lhe dispensa um olhar antes de concordar com a cabeça uma vez. A luz que se derrama pela janela e sobre ele, pinta seu perfil em duros contrastes, banhando suas maçãs do rosto com calor. Ele morde o lábio inferior e Lucas desvia o olhar, indo em direção a outra estante e passando os olhos pelos pelos títulos mas sem os ler.

“Eu tentaria outra estante, talvez.”

Lucas se vira mais uma vez e Demaury está olhando para ele, o mais fraco dos sorrisos em seus lábios.

“Essa estante é inteira de poesia.” Demaury explica e Lucas ri, afastando-se dela com as mãos bem abertas ao lado do corpo.

“Você fez bem em me avisar. Agora estou a salvo de belas palavras.” Lucas diz, exagerado, movendo-se para a próxima estante.

“Você não liga para belas palavras, Sr. Lallemant?” Lucille pergunta de seu lugar no sofá, fechando seu livro delicadamente em seu colo. Lucas abre a boca para responder mas ela continua: “Eu creio que não há maior alegria do que a leitura. Um dos maiores prazeres que existe, não concorda, Sr. Demaury?”

Demaury volta seu olhar para ela. “Eu acredito que existam prazeres maiores.” ele diz simplesmente, antes de retornar à sua carta.

“Como o quê?”

Demaury rabisca outra linha na página antes de dizer: “Caminhar.”

Lucas, ainda de costas para eles, abafa um sorriso na palma de sua mão.

“Agora, acredito que tenha me inspirado, Sr. Demaury.” Lucas ouve o farfalhar de tecido. “O Sr. Lallemant já está dando uma volta pela sala. Devo me juntar a ele.”

Aborrecimento invade o peito de Lucas e ele se vira, abrindo a boca para protestar, mas Lucille já o alcançou, enlaçando seu braço ao dele com um sorriso doce.

“Vamos?” Ela pergunta e Lucas não diz nada, apenas se deixa ser puxado junto com ela. De início ele não estava determinado a desgostar de Lucille. Na verdade, ele havia sido indiferente a ela, até que ele começou a ver como ela mostra seu desdém tão obviamente, têm orgulho de ser esnobe e faz questão de deixar claro que não possui nenhuma simpatia por Lucas, sua família ou até mesmo, ele suspeita, por Imane. A última coisa que Lucas quer é caminhar com ela pela sala. Ele deseja desesperadamente que o jantar já estivesse pronto.

“Sofiane.” Lucille começa e Alaoui ergue sua cabeça do livro, piscando atordoado para ela como se ele tivesse sido puxado de uma passagem particularmente interessante. “Antes que você decida seguir adiante com esse plano para um baile, talvez você deva consultar a presente companhia.” Ela vira a cabeça para fingir conspirar com Lucas, mas sua voz é alta o suficiente para ser levada até Demaury quando ela diz: “Você sabe, o Sr. Demaury  _ detesta  _ bailes.”

Alaoui sorri, inclinando-se para frente em sua poltrona para que possa dar tapinhas bem humorados nas costas de Demaury. “Que azar, Eliott. Se você decidir que realmente não deseja participar, então temo que deverá ficar em sua cama.”

“Ele pode fazer isso.” Lucille diz com uma risadinha e o olhar de Demaury se volta para ela repentinamente, tão rispidamente que sua risada morre em sua garganta. O coração de Lucas se aperta com a expressão dele.

_ Aparentemente é comum que ele fique de cama por dias _ , foi o que Yann lhe contou.

Há um momento de silêncio desconfortável, que Lucille decide atravessar, parando, Lucas e ela, junto a mesa de Demaury e perguntando: “Se importaria de nos acompanhar então, Sr. Demaury? Nós prometemos ser gentis.”

Demaury balança a cabeça. “Quero apenas terminar a minha carta.”

Lucille suspira. “Tudo bem.” Ela puxa Lucas consigo para outra volta ao redor da sala. “O Sr. Demaury é sério demais para tamanha frivolidade, de qualquer maneira.”

“Você está sugerindo que o Sr. Lallemant não é sério?” Demaury pergunta, o que faz Lucille revirar os olhos.

“Apenas estou sugerindo que ele gosta de caminhar. Mas você gosta de rir, não gosta, Sr. Lallemant?”

“Eu amo rir.” Lucas responde suavemente. “E acredito que seja um dos  _ maiores  _ prazeres da Terra.” Ele não perde o olhar estreito que Lucille manda em sua direção e ele têm que morder os lábios para não sorrir.

“Um traço de família, creio eu.” Lucille diz secamente o puxando em uma curva fechada para que eles, mais uma vez, se aproximem da mesa de Demaury. “Tão diferente de você, Sr. Demaury.”

A isso, Lucas ergue as sobrancelhas. “Você não gosta de rir?”

Demaury lentamente levanta a cabeça e, por fim, diz: “Eu não desejo ser ridicularizado.”

Lucille larga o braço de Lucas, prosseguindo até a janela. “Vê, Sr. Lallemant. Ele é muito orgulhoso.”

Lucas se volta para Demaury, observando como a luz brinca contra seus olhos, os transformando em um azul desbotado em um rosto cansado. Imediatamente, tudo o que Lucas quer é fazê-lo rir.

A força desse desejo o perturba, o transtorna. Ele rapidamente o afasta e, em vez disso, cava mais fundo, procura pelo lugar certo para cutucar e incitar.

“É verdade, Sr. Demaury? Mas você não consideraria o orgulho como um tipo de falha que se presta bem ao ridículo?”

Demaury baixa os olhos. “Não em uma mente justa.”

Lucas concorda com um murmúrio, traçando o dedo pela borda da mesa. “Parece que não conseguimos achar uma falha em você, então.”

“Tenho certeza,” Demaury diz, “que você poderia achar muitas, se procurasse por elas.” Seus olhos se erguem para os de Lucas. “Eu não posso falar pelo meu temperamento. Ele é… mutável. Mas eu não suporto mentirosos ou aqueles de corações egoístas e, disso estou protegido.”

“Ah-ha!” Lucas exclama triunfantemente. “Aí está uma falha! Não uma da qual eu possa rir, admito, mas revela caráter.”

Demaury dá de ombros ligeiramente e é o movimento menos elegante que Lucas já o viu fazer. “Eu acredito que toda pessoa possui qualidades que não podem ser desaprendidas, por mais condenatórias ou desagradáveis que elas sejam.”

“Bem, sua  _ qualidade _ ” diz Lucas, “é a propensão intencional a desconfiar de todos.” 

“E a sua,” Demaury responde com um sorriso, “é a propensão intencional a entender mal a todos.”

Lucas fica de boca aberta. Demaury volta o olhar para sua carta, claramente contente consigo mesmo. Alaoui assiste à interação de sua poltrona, seu livro aberto em seu colo e seu queixo apoiado na mão. Lucille assiste da janela, os lábios em uma carranca, seus olhos cortantes em Lucas quando ele se afasta de mesa de Demaury, balançando a cabeça e mordendo o interior das bochechas, retornando à sua leitura das estantes.

Ninguém está olhando quando Demaury dá uma última olhada por cima do ombro, seus olhos seguindo o lento e errante caminho que dedos curiosos traçam nas lombadas de livros antigos.

Lucaas retorna para buscar Imane somente uma semana mais tarde na carruagem dos Banet, sorrindo da expressão desagradável no rosto de Lucille quando ela o vê.

“Não ficarei por muito tempo.” Diz ele, animadamente. “Não se preocupe.”

Mas leva tempo mesmo assim, primeiramente para reunir os pertences de Imane, e depois para finalmente puxá-la de Alaoui, que parece determinado a estender sua despedida em frente a carruagem pelo maior tempo possível, mesmo quando Demaury e Lucille esperam ao lado dele, claramente entediados.

“Na próxima semana!” Alaoui diz a Imane com entusiasmo. “Se começarmos com os preparativos hoje, então devemos ter tudo pronto a tempo.”

Imane franze a testa. “Não é muito cedo?”

“Nem um pouco. Eu sei que” Alaoui sorri para Lucas, “algumas jovens têm estado muito desesperadas por um baile, na verdade.”

Lucas ri. “Cuidado. Se elas souberem quem têm você na palma de suas mãos começarão a esperar de você um baile a cada mês.”

“Estou ansioso para vê-las.” diz Alaoui e então baixa a sua voz inclinando-se em direção a Imane. “Você virá também, não virá? Isto é, apenas se você estiver se sentindo bem o suficiente. Eu jamais…”

“Eu comparecerei.” Imane o interrompe gentilmente. Ela abraça sua pilha de livros contra o peito. “Parece adorável.”

“Ótimo!” Alaoui exclama. Quando Lucas abafa uma risada em sua manga, ele adiciona, com menos energia, “Isso é… Isso é ótimo. Será… bom. Para todos.”

Por mais que Lucas goste muito dos dois, ele só consegue aguentar até certo ponto.

“Muito obrigado por sua hospitalidade, Sr. Alaoui.” ele diz, fazendo uma reverência. “Mas eu realmente preciso levá-la para casa.”

Alaoui a deixa ir, então, mas apenas depois de ajudar Imane a subir na carruagem, segurando sua mão até ela estar sentada. Imane consegue parecer ao mesmo tempo carinhosamente irritada e encantada a contragosto durante todo o processo.

Lucas se despede, educada e brevemente, de Lucille e Demaury e então, enquanto Imane e Alaoui continuam a olhar um para o outro, sobe na carruagem e prontamente tropeça em um dos tapetes. Ele teria caído no chão se não fosse pela mão firme em suas costas e outra agarrando com firmeza a sua mão, ajudando Lucas a se equilibrar.

“Você está bem?” Pergunta Demaury e Lucas balança a cabeça confirmando, encarando o lugar onde suas mãos se sobrepõe. O calor da palma de Demaury em suas costas é tangível, mesmo através das camadas de lã e algodão. A palma se desloca e Lucas sente sua camisa de deslocando com ela, despertando um arrepio em seu rastro.

“Ótimo. Estou ótimo.” Lucas praticamente se joga dentro da carruagem, largando-se no banco de frente a Imane. “Obrigado.” ele diz curtamente, com certeza suas bochechas devem estar róseas com o embaraço, com  _ alguma coisa _ , enquanto Demaury apenas acena com a cabeça, sua expressão inescrutável.

A carruagem se move com um solavanco e Demaury vira suas costas para eles, caminhando de volta para as portas de Champrès enquanto Lucille e Alaoui assistem o progresso sacolejante deles até o fim da estrada.

Ninguém vê a maneira como os passos de Demaury diminuem conforme o som da carruagem vai desaparecendo em seus ouvidos, ou a maneira ele cerra suas mãos ao lado do corpo.

É difícil dizer, na semana que se segue, o que gera mais entusiasmo na casa dos Banet: o baile em Champrès que se aproxima, ou a presença do regimento na cidade. Ambos são a promessa de romance, de certa maneira: um é a promessa de um lugar, de todos os mistérios e possibilidades de uma única noite; o outro é a promessa de uma pessoa, não uma pessoa específica, mas o ideal de uma. Um homem alto e atraente, vestido em azul e branco, arrematado com botões dourados e uma misteriosa cicatriz.

A Sra. Banet, que agora vê Alaoui como nada mais que uma causa perdida, seguiu em frente depois da derrota como muitos generais orgulhosos fizeram antes dela: cabeça erguida e um novo plano de batalha pronto para ser executado.

“Um oficial”, diz ela numa tarde enquanto se abana, “daria uma marido  _ muito  _ aceitável.”

“Creio que Alexia têm uns três oficiais em mente.” Lucas responde sem tirar os olhos de seu mapa. “Você acha que combinando os três consegue-se o marido perfeito?”

Alexia e Emma vão para a cidade sempre que podem para assistir o espetáculo que os oficiais criam e Lucas percebe que até mesmo Manon, que costuma ser quieta quando o assunto é homens ou casamento, distribui sorrisos para oficiais galantes que a cumprimentam, que se oferecem para apanhar lenços caídos que nem mesmo são dela.

“Você poderia anunciar agora”, Lucas diz a ela certo dia enquanto acompanha as garotas até Hérisson para comprar fitas para o baile, “que você quer um marido e eles fariam uma fila.”

Manon ri, sacudindo a cabeça. O sol está brilhante naquele dia, tornando o cabelo dela em ouro e seus olhos em verde mar com sua luz. Ela está linda e parece que todos os oficiais da área estavam notando.

“Eles fariam sim, como gado!” Lucas continua, acenando para um grupo de oficiais que os observa passar. “E você poderia escolher o mais bonito.”

“Que ideal.” Manon diz. “Eu o escolherei apenas pela beleza e nada mais, certo?”

“Bem, o que mais pode haver?”

“Certamente não personalidade, humor, inteligência…”

“Mas esses só interessam  _ se  _ você conversar com ele regularmente.”

“Isso é terrível.” Manon bate no colarinho do casaco dele com um dedo delicado. “Eu não acredito nem por um instante que você seja tão cínico.”

Lucas faz cara de ofendido, desviando de outro grupo de oficiais. “Manon, me entristece profundamente ouvir que meu cinismo não é tido como genuíno.”

“Oh, cale-se. Ninguém adora tanto as estrelas e a lua como você e não tem espaço em seu coração para outras pessoas.”

E isso faz parar Lucas completamente. O para no começo de sua argumentação, sua boca fica aberta mas nada sai, e o para fisicamente em seu caminho, com Manon passando por ele.

Não há, quando você olha para as coisas claramente, nenhuma razão real para Lucas ser cínico, para ele olhar para o amor como uma doença desagradável ou ver o casamento como uma inconveniência. Mas, com humanos as coisas raramente são claras como podem ser quando declaradas em uma página, e o coração de Lucas era pesado para alguém tão jovem, delicado mas endurecido, uma concha de pedra para um centro pulsante, e Lucas usa o ar cínico como um casaco por nenhuma razão além da auto-preservação. Deixar-se ter esperança significa deixar-se machucar. Deixar-se sonhar significa deixar-se sucumbir a solidão.

Ele esqueceu que uma fachada falsa não é páreo para a família e para os amigos, e ele nunca está preparado para um momento como esse, do mesmo modo que aconteceu com Imane, onde alguém é capaz de remover a fachada cínica e dizer,  _ Eu vejo você, Lucas. _

Ele corre para acompanhar Manon antes que ela entre na loja, o chapéu dela balançando ao vento, uma mão pressionada firme no topo dele para mantê-lo preso à sua cabeça.

“Eu não tenho problema nenhum com as outras pessoas.” Lucas replica. “Mas casamento, é…”

Ele está alcançando a maçaneta da porta ao mesmo tempo que se abre com tudo, os fazendo pular para trás, ambas as mãos de Manon sobre seu chapéu e as de Lucas próximas de seu rosto como se ele estivesse pronto para atacar.

“Oh.” Há um homem de pé na entrada da loja. Alto e bonito, com cabelo castanho penteado para trás e um casaco azul marinho e branco abotoado confortavelmente sobre seu peito largo. “Oh, me desculpe.” Ele dá um passo em direção a eles, seus olhos arregalados. “Você está bem?”

Lucas assume que ele esteja falando com Manon, mas depois que ela diz, _ Sim, obrigada _ , o homem volta seus olhos para Lucas.

“Você está bem?” Ele pergunta suavemente.

Lucas, horrorizado, sente um rubor tocar os pontos mais altos de suas bochechas.

“Não.” Ele solta, então diz, “Quero dizer, sim! Sim. Eu estou… nós estamos bem.” Ele alisa a frente de seu casaco. “Obrigado.”

“Parece que escapei rápido demais das fitas.” O oficial diz bem humorado, fechando a porta de Madame Fragonard atrás de si. “Elas me intimidam.”

Manon ri levemente. Lucas sorri, erguendo suas sobrancelhas.

“Intimidado por fitas? Por Deus, como você se sai no campo de batalha?”

O oficial cruza as mãos atrás de si, balançando em seus calcanhares. “Oh, muito bem, na verdade. Mas, tão logo retorno para o mundo de fitas e fivelas, estou perdido.”

“Fivelas também? Você deve ser o motivo de piada do regimento.”

“Certamente sou. Mas,” o oficial estende as mãos ao lado do corpo, um sorriso fácil em seu rosto. “Sou um soldado raso, então eles me esquecem logo.”

“Sr. Munier!”

Emma e Alexia aparecem como que materializadas em pleno ar, pulando sobre o oficial, agarrando cada uma um de seus braços e falando ao mesmo tempo, a cabeça do oficial vai de uma para outra enquanto ele tenta acompanhar. Mas, Lucas percebe, ele mal parece se importar, sorrindo calorosamente para ambas as garotas e rindo com elas, deixando-se ser puxado em duas direções diferentes.

“Como elas conhecem todo mundo?” Manon sussurra e os olhos de Lucas deslizam para ela.

“Eu não ficaria surpreso se, a essa altura, Emma tivesse um registro dos oficiais.” Lucas sussurra de volta.

“Esse é o Sr. Munier.” Alexia conta a eles animadamente, apertando o braço do oficial. “Nós o conhecemos apenas outro dia!”

“Ele é muito gentil.” Emma diz, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ela pisca para Manon. “Muito galante.”

O oficial, Sr. Munier, sacode a cabeça, sorrindo. “Elas me bajulam.”

“Essa é nossa irmã, Manon, e nosso primo, Lucas Lallemant.”

“É um prazer conhecê-los.”

“Para onde irá hoje, sr. Munier?” Alexia pergunta, ainda agarrada ao braço dele.

“Ah, para nenhum lugar, na verdade. Vocês estão fazendo compras?”

“Nós precisamos de fitas.” Emma reclama, como se esse fosse o pior destino que ela pudesse pensar. “Sabe,” ela diz, cutucando Munier nas costelas, “para vocês homens é muito fácil. Vocês podem vestir suas calças e casacos e estão prontos. Nada de  _ fitas _ .”

“Por que não vem conosco?” Alexia puxa o braço dele, arrastando-o em direção à loja.

Munier volta a olhar para Manon e Lucas, como se pedindo permissão.

Manon sorri da maneira que apenas uma irmã mais velha acostumada a cair nos caprichos de suas irmãs mais novas pode: indulgente e resignada. “Se você conseguir suportar, Sr. Munier.”

“Parece ótimo.” Munier diz e Alexia solta um gritinho de alegria. Ela é a primeira a entrar na loja, desaparecendo pela porta num piscar de olhos, então Manon a segue, e Emma, relutantemente.

Munier gesticula para que Lucas vá na frente e, assim que ele passa, Lucas diz baixinho, “Não se preocupe. Sabe-se que há segurança em grande número ao lidar com fitas. Estará seguro conosco.”

Atrás dele Munier explode em uma gargalhada.

No decorrer de uma preguiçosa e luxuosa hora passada fazendo compras e caminhando no brilho radiante do sol, Munier prova ser o exato tipo de pessoa que Lucas pensou que ele fosse em sua primeira impressão: amigável e aberto, com o dom de se comunicar com estranhos, alguém que conseguiria provavelmente fazer amigos no meio de um campo de batalha. Ele ri fácil e não parece se levar muito a sério. Ele é gentil, mas firme em suas opiniões.

Emma e Alexia claramente o adoram, exigindo sua opinião sobre as fitas e gargalhando ruidosamente sempre que ele falava alguma coisa. Munier, de sua parte, parece gostar delas, ouvindo atentamente quando elas falam com ele e facilmente as acompanhando em suas ideias, até mesmo se oferecendo para pagar por suas fitas.

“Oh, não.” Manon interfere, uma mão gentil no braço de Munier. “Por favor, não.”

“Eu insisto.” Diz Munier e assim é feito, Manon se afasta dele e esconde um sorriso, voltando-o para a mesa coberta de seda.

Lucas, no entanto, percebe. Ele percebe o charme que Munier facilmente exala, percebe como atrai as pessoas, percebe como faz com que as outras mulheres da loja o observem com curiosidade, suas mãos percorrendo distraidamente sedas e rendas. Lucas imagina que ele deva ser popular onde quer que o regimento pare.

Ele espera que Munier direcione a maior parte de sua atenção para Manon, o que é normal. Manon sendo a filha mais velha, linda e gentil, e Lucas sendo o primo de língua irritantemente afiada, é apenas assim que acontece. Manon é a estrela e Lucas é seu observador.

Mas, quando ele não está dividindo suas atenções entre Alexia e Emma, Munier irá retornar para Lucas, puxando o fio de uma conversa que Lucas pensou estar encerrada, retornando com outro ponto, seus olhos brilhando quando diz, _ Certo, mas, e quanto a isso? _

Lucas nunca, em toda a sua vida, foi capaz de resistir a um debate, então não é surpresa para ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa, que ele embarque nos desafios de Munier. Eles usam palavras como se estivessem lutando com elas, trocando farpas bem humoradas sobre as amostras de fitas e sorrindo timidamente quando eventualmente lhes é pedido para que baixem o tom de voz.

Ele sabe que Munier possui uma combinação de charme e beleza que é letal para os corações das jovens damas. Ele sabe que Munier deve estar ciente disso, ele seria um tolo se não estivesse. Ele sabe que homens como ele não são incomuns, que pode percorrer uma sala com altivez e ganhar a afeição de cada olhar nela.

Ele sabe de tudo isso, mas conforme eles começam a deixar Hérisson, com Munier exigindo levá-los até em casa, Lucas pode sentir-se lentamente se deixando encantar por ele também, mergulhando em um conforto, uma camaradagem com Munier que ele raramente sentiu com outro homem, além de Yann, Basile e Arthur. E talvez Alaoui também. Certamente, não com Demaury.

E, claro, no momento que Lucas pensa no nome, ele invoca o homem.

“Sr. Alaoui!” Alexia exclama, acenando para as duas figuras que se aproximam a cavalo, seus casacos desabotoados e seus chapéus baixos sobre os olhos.

“Boa tarde.” Alaoui os cumprimenta alegremente. Ele levanta a aba de seu chapéu, seus olhos se enrugando no brilho do sol da tarde.

“Nós tivemos que fazer compras para o seu baile.” Emma diz, azeda, balançando uma fita no ar. “ _ Fitas _ .”

Alaoui ri, agarrando firmemente as rédeas com uma mão quando seu cavalo pisoteia ansiosamente o chão, alisando confortavelmente o pescoço do animal com a sua mão livre. “Bem, elas parecem muito bonitas, mas me desculpe por ter passado por essa tribulação só por mim.”

“Você só tem que me prometer uma dança.” Emma diz com um fungado. E então, mais provocativa, “Isso é, se você não dançar todas elas com a Srta. Bakhellal.”

Mesmo à distância, Lucas pode ver o profundo rubor se espalhando pelo rosto de Alaoui.

Próximo a ele, Demaury ergue a aba de seu chapéu para fitá-los, seus olhos passando pelas garotas até pousarem em Lucas, parando apenas por um momento antes de cortarem para Munier como uma faca. Lucas volta o olhar para Munier, curioso, e o vê encarando Demaury de volta, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

“Oh, esse é o Sr. Munier!” Alexia diz, dando tapinhas no ombro dele, o distraindo de seu impasse com Demaury. “Ele é um novo conhecido nosso.” Ela deixa escapar um arquejo, acertando Munier no ombro com mais força. “Você devia convidá-lo para o baile, Sr. Alaoui!”

Lucas revira os olhos. “Alexia, você não pode convidar as pessoas para o baile de outras.”

Mas Alaoui já está concordando com a cabeça e sorrindo, mas, antes que ele possa responder, Demaury chuta as ancas de seu cavalo com os calcanhares e parte a galope, deixando Alaoui para trás em um rastro de poeira.

“Ah…” Alaoui se volta para eles, fazendo uma leve saudação com o chapéu novamente. “Me desculpem, eu preciso…” Ele gesticula vagamente para o espaço que Demaury ocupava previamente e Lucas poderia supor uma centena de possibilidades para o que aquele gesto poderia significar.

_ Eu preciso ir atrás dele. _

_ Preciso ver se ele está bem. _

_ Preciso ir perguntar por que ele é tão idiota o tempo todo. _

“Mas, sim…” Sofiane grita por sobre o ombro enquanto guia seu cavalo no caminho que Demaury tomou. “Por favor, venha, Sr. Munier!”

E então ele também desaparece e Lucas, Manon, Emma e Alexia são deixados parados ao lado da estrada com poeira e sol em seus olhos, se perguntando o que exatamente acabaram de presenciar.

No entanto, ninguém menciona o ocorrido durante a caminhada. A partida precoce de Demaury é deixada para trás no cruzamento entre a cidade e o campo e, à medida que eles perambulam juntos pelos campos de verão, Alexia menciona o baile novamente, tentando especular quem dançará com quem, descrevendo seu vestido em detalhes para Munier, contando histórias do último baile que eles foram, como eles dançaram quase a noite toda e como eles precisam dançar ainda mais nesse baile.

“Até o nascer do sol.” Alexia canta, dançando em um canteiro de flores silvestres, um trio de abelhas seguindo o rastro de sua fita esvoaçante. “Até as estrelas desaparecerem.”

Ninguém menciona, mas, Munier está notavelmente quieto conforme caminham, sorrindo para Alexia enquanto ela dança, ri com Emma, mas só é puxado para uma conversa novamente por Manon ou Lucas, e quando acontece dura apenas alguns minutos antes que ele caia em silêncio de novo.

Eles chegam em Beaufort no período entre a tarde e a noite, quando a frente da casa está banhada em fogo líquido e o dia vai ficando mais quieto, cada pequena criatura antecipando o momento onde tudo muda outra vez, quando o começo de algo para alguns se torna o fim para outros.

“Você nos acompanha no jantar, Sr. Munier?” Manon pergunta, parando com uma mão descansando em cima do portão. “Tenho certeza que eles ficarão encantados em ter você.”

“Oh, não. Não.” Munier se afasta um passo, entrelaçando suas mãos às costas. Ele fica emoldurado pelo sol dessa maneira, sua silhueta acesa em um laranja vibrante e seus olhos quase negros pela sombra. “Eu não quero me impor. E de todo modo eu preciso retornar ao regimento. Devemos jantar todos juntos hoje.”

Manon leva a rejeição na esportiva. “Numa outra vez, então.” Ela se curva fluidamente num cumprimento, a barra de seu vestido apenas tocando a grama. “Ou…” ela se ergue de seu cumprimento e o canto de sua boca se curvando enquanto ela levanta seus olhos para Munier. “Talvez nós o vejamos no baile do Sr. Alaoui.”

Lucas tem certeza de que, se Munier não estivesse interessado em Manon antes, esse seria o momento que mudaria isso: quando uma única e perfeita mecha do cabelo de Manon escapa de seu chapéu, roçando sua bochecha enquanto ela sorri, colorida em todos os tons claros do verão.

Lucas luta contra a vontade de suspirar.

“Talvez.” Munier repete. “Se eu a vir, então terei que exigir uma dança.”

Satisfeita com isso, Manon finalmente abre o portão e parte por ele com apenas um breve olhar para trás, seu sorriso de verão ainda no lugar.

Emma e Alexia ficam na ponta dos pés para beijar as bochechas de Munier, uma de cada lado, gargalhando com deleite quando ele faz um barulho chocado, cambaleando para trás.

“O vejo no baile, então, Sr. Munier!” Emma exclama, enquanto ela e Alexia partem dançando ao som da música de suas próprias risadas.

Isso deixa Lucas e Munier em silêncio e Lucas acena para ele com a cabeça antes de se virar, esperando que ele parta.

Ele inclina a cabeça para trás e avista a pálida lua crescente um pouco além do alcance das árvores, ele deixa escapar um suspiro que mantinha guardado, a respiração maculada com uma saudade que ele não consegue nomear.

Depois de perder a própria mãe e antes de considerar a Sra. Banet como nada além de sua tia decididamente desequilibrada, ele começou a pensar na lua como sua mãe, um olhar constante e benevolente sobre sua cabeça, uma presença gentil e acolhedora nas noites mais escuras. É um conforto que ele nunca perdeu, mesmo quando ficou mais velho, e sempre que parava para pensar, Lucas percebia que não tinha certeza do que veio primeiro: sua fascinação pelas estrelas ou seu afeto pela lua.

“Eu sei que você deve ter ficado curioso.”

Há uma voz o trazendo de volta à Terra mais uma vez e Lucas pisca, vira sua cabeça na direção de Munier, que olha ao longe, seu cenho franzido da mesma maneira que estava quando viu Demaury.

“Fiquei.” Lucas concorda. “Mas se você não deseja me contar eu…”

“A verdade é que Demaury e eu nos conhecemos desde que éramos garotos.” Munier fala sem rodeios e a voz de Lucas morre em sua garganta.

“Você deve estar bastante chocado,” Munier continua, “dado o nosso frio cumprimento. Você o conhece?”

Lucas pensa em conversas afetadas no baile, uma fria rejeição dada pelas suas costas. “Quase tão bem quanto eu gostaria. Ele é… difícil.”

“Bem, quanto a isso não sei se eu posso concordar com você. Eu o conheço bem demais.” Munier baixa a cabeça e seus ombros se curvam. “Eu nunca falaria mal dele.”

Há uma pausa onde Munier parece organizar seus pensamentos, pousando as duas mãos contra o muro baixo de pedra que cerca os limites da propriedade. Seus ombros estão tensos sob sua casaca azul marinho e branca.

“Nós crescemos juntos.” Munier vira o rosto na direção dele, com um sorriso melancólico, e Lucas pode vê-lo: um menino pequeno e extrovertido que sonha em ser um soldado, passando seus dias na floresta, voltando para casa uma bagunça. Ele tem dificuldade em imaginar Demaury do mesmo jeito. Ele consegue vê-lo apenas como uma criança pálida e taciturna que se esconde nos cantos escuros da casa.

“Meu pai administrou a propriedade dos Demaury por anos e nesse tempo Demaury e eu nos tornamos tão próximos como irmãos. Quando o meu pai morreu eu continuei a viver com eles. Me tornei parte da família deles.”

Lucas escuta, arrebatado, mal percebendo o sol que desliza cada vez mais próximo do horizonte.

“Meu coração estava voltado para a igreja, na verdade. Eu fui criado para isso. E o pai de Demaury sabia disso e queria me ajudar. Não posso falar o suficiente sobre sua bondade.” Os olhos de Munier estão distantes novamente, como se ele estivesse relembrando do rosto do homem ao falar dele, assistindo as memórias que passam diante de seus olhos. “Ele era um homem generoso e me amava como a um filho. Ele queria me ver bem sucedido e, em seus últimos anos, me ofereceu a casa paroquial em Loire-et-Cher. Lá eu poderia ter tido uma vida confortável. Eu poderia ter garantido meu futuro. Mas, depois da morte do Sr. Demaury, a casa paroquial foi dada a outra pessoa.”

“O quê?” Lucas sente seu queixo cair. “Você não poderia contestar isso?”

Munier balança a cabeça tristemente. “Foi me dado de maneira muito informal. Eu não tinha nada escrito, nada além do amor de um pai e a minha própria palavra, mas isso não era o suficiente para ele. Demaury alegou que eu…” Munier suspira, acenando com a mão, “que eu fiz todo o tipo de coisa que me tornou indigno de tal presente. Ele duvidou das intenções do próprio pai. Ele me botou para fora e agora me encontro como um soldado raso sem nenhum tipo de segurança quanto ao meu futuro.”

“Deus.” Lucas murmura, o peso das palavras de Munier caindo sobre ele como pedras. Ele se sente pesado com seu conhecimento, que Demaury, embora aparentando ser arrogante e orgulhoso também parecia ser reservado e quieto, poderia fazer algo tão abertamente malicioso. “Mas por quê ele faria isso? Que possível razão…”

“Eu não posso atribuir a nada além de ciúme.” Munier volta o rosto para ele novamente, seu corpo tombando sobre o muro, derrotado, mas seus olhos ainda ferozes e lutando. “Se o pai dele tivesse me amado menos, talvez ele tivesse gostado mais de mim, mas do jeito que é… bem, ele me amava mais, então Demaury me odeia. Mas, sabe? Se os nossos papéis estivessem trocados eu não o trataria da mesma maneira. Nós somos, no fundo, dois tipos de homens muito diferentes, acredito eu.”

_ Sua qualidade _ , Lucas disse a Demaury em Champrès, em frente à sua mesa, _ é a propensão intencional a desconfiar de todos. _

Lucas envolve seus braços ao redor de si mesmo, frio vindo da luz minguante, da história de Munier, da ideia de Demaury ser capaz de virar as costas para seu melhor amigo de maneira tão insensível. Lucas jamais sonharia em tratar Yann da mesma forma. Ele não tem ideia do que faria se Yann o tratasse assim.

“Eu realmente não pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo dessa natureza.” Lucas murmura. “É horrível.” Ele ergue os olhos para Munier mais uma vez. “Eu sinto muito. Ele deveria ser… Eu não sei, ele deveria ser responsabilizado por isso. Por que você não o acusou de nada? Publicamente?”

Munier sorri agora, afastando-se do muro e dando um passo em direção a Lucas. “Aprecio o seu entusiasmo, Sr. Lallemant, mas eu nunca o exporia. Seu pai era muito querido para mim. Eu não poderia fazer isso.”

Lucas olha para ele: para o laranja vivo que tinge suas maçãs do rosto e as linhas fortes de seu rosto, para a calidez ainda tão palpável em sua voz quando fala do pai de Demaury. É essa calidez, esse carinho, que convence Lucas de que a graciosidade de Munier não é uma fachada, mas apenas uma sombra do homem que ele é.

“Você é um bom homem.” Lucas diz a ele e realmente fala sério. “Eu acho que ele estaria orgulhoso de você” Ele não precisa dizer quem e Munier não precisa perguntar.

“Obrigado.” Munier dá outro passo em direção a ele. “E obrigado por ouvir minha triste história.” Ele dá de ombros, rindo um pouco para si mesmo. “Se não o entediei demais.”

“Não.” As mão de Lucas voltam a cair ao lado de seu corpo. “Obrigado por a compartilhar comigo. Não contarei a ninguém, se é isso que deseja.”

Munier pausa, considerando, então ele se aproxima, sua mão deslizando sobre o ombro de Lucas, limpando algo de seu casaco.

“Havia uma folha.” Munier diz com um sorriso e então sua mão desliza pelo braço de Lucas até seu cotovelo, parando ali por um momento antes de se afastar.

Por um momento, só por um único momento, e Lucas para de respirar.

“Boa noite, Sr. Lallemant.” Munier diz, então gira em seus calcanhares e vai embora, atravessando os campos novamente, sua cabeça erguida, o sol descansando em seus ombros, cada passo dele acompanhando as batidas do coração de Lucas.

Eles usam a carruagem dessa vez, amontoados nos bancos estreitos, cada curva e solavanco na estrada os fazendo balançar para frente e para trás como um só corpo.

Alexia praticamente vibra de animação o caminho todo, torcendo seu leque entre as mãos e mantendo seu olhar fixo na esquina de Champrès que eles podem ver através das árvores conforme se aproximam. Há flores brancas trançadas em seu cabelo, um presente de Manon, que esteve fora as colhendo mais cedo naquele dia. A própria Manon têm apenas uma presa em seu cabelo e Emma optou por nenhuma, declarando uma aversão a seu perfume que Lucas sabia muito bem que era apenas porque Emma nunca queria sentar-se em uma cadeira por mais tempo do que ela precisava.

“Apenas espere até conhecê-lo, Mamãe.” Emma está dizendo agora, enumerando as graças do Sr. Munier para toda a carruagem. “Ele é  _ tão  _ bonito.”

A Sra. Banet, que vem fazendo perguntas sobre o Sr. Munier desde que Alexia contou a ela que ele os acompanhou até em casa, sorri, erguendo uma mão delicada para ajeitar seu cabelo. “Bem, estou muito curiosa para conhecer esse Sr. Munier.”

“Tenho certeza de que Manon pode apresentá-la a ele.” Emma diz alegremente, o que leva à uma aguda cotovelada nas costelas cortesia de Manon, um gemido chocado de Emma e um suspiro cansado do Sr. Banet.

“Poupem me de ouvir sobre as escapadas românticas dos oficiais.” ele resmunga para si.

Lucas ri distraidamente, voltando-se para a paisagem que passa.

É claro que Emma está provocando Manon sobre o Sr. Munier. Ele claramente está interessado nela e, pelo que Lucas pode ver com as bochechas rosadas de Manon e o sorriso tímido, ela está tão interessada quanto ele. É perfeito, de verdade. A bela Manon e o impetuoso soldado. Não há história melhor.

Não é a história de Lucas, então não há motivos para seu coração palpitar toda vez que uma das garotas menciona Munier, não há razão para ele mexer com os botões de seu colete nervosamente, ainda duvidando de sua cor verde pálido mesmo que Alexia tenha lhe dito,  _ Você está adorável, Lucas. Como o próprio verão. _

Não há motivo para nada disso, mas um único toque em seu braço deixou Lucas em uma profunda floresta de confusão, intocada pela luz da razão.

Mas, está tudo bem. Ele está bem. Ele só precisa ver Munier, vê-lo esbanjando atenções para Manon e então ele pode começar a se curar da pontada de rejeição que ele estupidamente causou a si mesmo, apenas pela propensão inesgotável de sonhar acordado.

Tudo ficará bem.

Champrès Hall já está repleta de pessoas quando eles chegam: mulheres vestidas de branco, homens com fraques escuros, oficiais em seu azul marinho mais elegante. Os convidados formam um mar de euforia, crescendo em ondas na entrada, cumprimentando seus anfitriões, então para a grande escadaria, para a sala de estar, para o salão de baile e de volta ao início. É uma música mais alta do que qualquer coisa que a pequena orquestra de Alaoui no salão de baile pode tocar, aquela de conversas agradáveis, cumprimentos animados, segredos murmurados e risadas estridentes.

Eles caminham até as portas abertas ao mesmo tempo que Imane e a Sra. Bakhellal, seus grupos misturando-se em um só quando eles se juntam na fila para cumprimentar e serem cumprimentados por Alaoui e Lucille.

“Vejo que tivemos a mesma ideia.” Imane diz com uma risada, gesticulando para as flores nos cabelos de Alexia e Manon. Lucas pode ver flores pálidas presas ao tecido branco de seu lenço, delicadamente colocadas como se os pequenos ramos estivessem crescendo diretamente do denso material. O efeito é etéreo.

“Você está linda.” Manon lhe diz, segurando sua mão e a conduzindo na direção de Alaoui. “Ele ficará sem palavras, tenho certeza.”

A Sra. Bakhellal aceita o braço que Lucas lhe oferece com um sorriso, acenando para onde Alaoui está conversando com outro convidado, sua cabeça balançando enquanto ele os ouve, seu olhar focado.

“Suponho,” diz a Sra. Bakhellal com astúcia, “que eu deva conhecer esse jovem que está tão interessado em minha filha.”

Lucas tem apenas um vislumbre do olhar de pânico que Imane envia por sobre o ombro quando as palavras de sua mãe a alcançam.

“A senhora deveria dizer algo extremamente embaraçoso.” Ele aconselha e quando a Sra. Bakhellal ri, Imane lança uma expressão mais sombria e aguda diretamente para Lucas.

Acontece, no entanto, que Manon estava certa e entre ver Imane e sua cabeça florida e a Sra. Bakhellal com seus olhos brincalhões e cintilantes, Alaoui consegue apenas gaguejar um: “Estou tão contente que puderam vir.” antes de seu rosto começar a enrubescer.

Por mais divertido que aquilo fosse, Lucas vê sua atenção se dispersar, indo em direção ao grupo de oficiais reunidos sob o arco de entrada da outra sala, seus olhos procurando por um rosto em particular.

“Procura por alguém, Sr. Lallemant?” Lucille pergunta docemente.

“Oh.” Lucas pisca. “Não, não. Eu estava… admirando a decoração.”

“Está linda.” A Sra. Bakhellal diz para Alaoui, acenando com a mão num gesto que engloba os vasos altos cheios de flores frescas, os lustres elaborados e os castiçais dourados banhando cada sala com a luz de velas. “Você criou uma bela casa aqui.”

“Obrigado.” Alaoui faz uma pequena reverência em sua direção. “Eu gosto muito.”

“Você planeja ficar por aqui, então? No campo?” Há algo por trás da palavras da Sra. Bakhellal que faz com que todos fiquem em silêncio, observando a conversa com orelhas em pé.

“Sim, planejo.”

“Para um jovem, no entanto, não seria tão excitante quanto Paris, não é?”

Alaoui sacode a cabeça. “Nunca me importei com a cidade. Eu acho o campo… revigorante. Inspirador. Não acho que poderia ficar entediado aqui.” Seus olhos vagam para Imane enquanto fala e Imane corresponde o seu olhar, o canto de sua boca se contorcendo.

“Muito bem, então.” a Sra. Bakhellal diz calorosamente, os olhos dançando entre eles. “Estou ansiosa para ver mais do senhor, Sr. Alaoui.”

Lucas não tem certeza de quem parece mais aliviado com isso, Imane ou Alaoui.

Ele adentra o baile, seguindo a corrente vertiginosa de recém-chegados de sala em sala, procurando por rostos familiares e olhando para os novos e intrigantes. Ele diz a si mesmo que sua busca incansável é por Yann e não por um oficial alto e atraente.

Mas ele não encontra nenhum deles a princípio, ao invés disso, ao virar bruscamente numa curva quase colide com uma jovem usando um vestido coberto com uma quantidade verdadeiramente alarmante de plumas brancas. A jovem arqueja e quase deixa cair sua taça de vinho, sua mão indo para a garganta.

“Perdoe-me, senhorita.” Lucas abaixa a cabeça, dando a volta ao redor dela, mas a mulher o para, bloqueando seu caminho com seu corpo emplumado.

“Para onde está indo com tanta pressa?” Ela pergunta a Lucas, batendo de leve com um dedo enluvado em seu queixo. Ela é bonita, Lucas reconhece, com cabelos escuros, olhos escuros e uma voz aguda e doce. “Você já precisa escapar?”

“Não. Eu só ia, hm…” Lucas tenta achar algo para dizer que não seja  _ Eu não sei. Eu não sei quem estou procurando. Não sei o que estou esperando.  _ “Eu só não queria perder a próxima dança.”

Os olhos da jovem se iluminam. “Sério? Muito bem, perfeito! Estava esperando que alguém me convidasse para dançar há séculos!”

E sem outra palavra ela agarra firmemente o pulso dele e o puxa para o aglomerado de casais esperando pela próxima dança.

É esquisito de inúmeras maneiras: como o tamanho do vestido da jovem, com todas aquelas plumas, se torna um obstáculo para todos os outros casais envolvidos na dança; o fato de que Lucas não sabe seu nome, não faz ideia de quem ela seja, mas pode ver os olhares direcionados à ela, pode notar os cochichos sendo trocados por trás de mãos enluvadas e isso faz sua nuca coçar. E então é especialmente esquisito porque ela fala o tempo inteiro, comentando sobre o salão, as roupas das outras jovens, as habilidades de dança dos outros casais. Ela mal descansa para respirar, movendo tão rapidamente de uma sentença à outra como faz pelo piso de madeira, seus pés leves e sua cabeça erguida.

Ele pega Imane o encarando do outro lado do salão, dançando com Alaoui e parecendo segurar uma risada. Lucas ergue o queixo e fixa um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

Lucas normalmente fica feliz em dançar e tudo o mais, mas ele ficou tão desconcertado por essa jovem, por sua ousadia e conversas intermináveis, que ele sente como se mal conseguisse acompanhar. O ato de dançar mais desafiador do que nunca.

Quando a dança termina, Lucas está respirando pesadamente, aplaudindo os músicos quando a música se encerra e já buscando uma rota entre a multidão por onde possa escapar, de preferência com uma grande taça de vinho.

“Você é um dançarino maravilhoso.”

A jovem o fita, suas mãos dobradas sob o queixo e seus cílios piscando.

Lucas se agita sem sair do lugar. “Obrigado.”

“Me prometa que se eles tocarem uma valsa você dançará comigo de novo?”

Lucas empalidece. Ele só valsou uma ou duas vezes e ambas as vezes foram com Alexia. “Eu não sei se…”

“Diga que irá.” A jovem choraminga com olhos suplicantes. Ela dá um passo em direção a Lucas e ela cheira excessivamente a rosas. “Por favor.”

“Uh. Tudo bem, claro. Com certeza.” É improvável que a banda toque uma valsa de qualquer modo. A dança é muito nova no campo, muito alemã. A Sra. Banet quase teve um ataque quando viu Alexia ensinando os movimentos. “Eu dançarei.”

A jovem sorri, batendo palmas animadamente. “Ah, perfeito! Honestamente, acho que você é um dos melhores dançarinos aqui. Para um homem, de qualquer maneira, e realmente gosto de ter um parceiro que consiga me acompanhar.” Ela arfa de repente, suas mãos indo para as bochechas. “Ah, como sou rude! Eu nem sei o seu nome.”

Lucas se curva em uma reverência afetada. “Lucas Lallemant.”

Uma mão enluvada aparece em seu campo de visão, curvada em direção a sua boca. “Chloé Farge-Jeanson.”

Há apenas um pequeno momento de hesitação antes que Lucas pegue sua mão e a beije rapidamente.

Muito bem, Sr. Lallemant.” Ela diz com uma risada. “Tenho que fazer minhas rondas, você sabe como é, mas fique tranquilo, eu o encontrarei para a nossa segunda dança.” Suas mãos deslizam pela lapela do casaco dele, seu sorriso tornando-se mais implícito. E para Lucas, que nunca recebeu tamanha atenção de uma mulher em toda a sua vida, as implicações disso fazem com que uma sensação desagradável revire seu estômago.

Deveria ser exatamente o que ele deseja. Uma bela estranha, lhe esbanjando atenções e exigindo que ele dance com ela, mas Lucas consegue ouvir seu coração batendo em seu peito e cada batida dele está dizendo:  _ errado, errado, errado. _

Deveria ser o que Lucas deseja, mas não é.

Ele a vê partir, suas plumas flutuando como se estivesse para alçar vôo e a sensação em seu estômago piora quando ele vê que sua tia também a observa partir, um brilho familiar em seus olhos que Lucas anteriormente viu apenas direcionado para Alaoui, os oficiais e pretendentes em potencial para suas filhas.

Então, o que acontece em seguida não deveria causar muita surpresa: que no momento em que Chloé desaparece de vista sua tia vem correndo em sua direção.

“ _ Lucas _ .” Ela sibila, agarrando seu braço com uma mão enquanto a outra abana freneticamente o leque. “Você sabem quem era aquela?” Ela não lhe dá a chance de pensar. “ _ Aquela _ é Chloé Farge-Jeanson. Ela é a protegida de Lady Sylvie du Ferte-Cravon do Chateau Montrose em Borgonha!”

O nome não quer dizer absolutamente nada para Lucas. “Esse é um nome bem grande.” ele diz levemente.

“Realmente, Lucas, eu preciso explicar tudo a você? Lady Sylvie não tem filhos e Demaury é rico o suficiente então o mais provável é que, quando ela falecer, uma bela soma de sua fortuna irá para a senhorita Farge-Jeanson! Ela ficará numa condição muito boa com a propriedade de Lady Sylvie e, Deus sabe porquê, mas ela parece gostar de você. Lucas, pense em que oportunidade isso é para nós!”

Lucas ignora o _ Deus sabe porquê _ por um número de razões e, ao invés disso, foca no  _ nós _ . Essa é uma oportunidade para ela. Para toda a família. Lucas pode ver o plano sendo arquitetado na cabeça de sua tia: Lucas mudando-se para longe com Chloé, para essa suposta propriedade e deixando a casa livre. Livre de seu nome, sua herança, sua presença. Mas com dinheiro suficiente para sustentá-la indefinidamente. É um equilíbrio delicado, um resultado muito específico que só pode ser alcançado com a presença de um cônjuge rico, não com Lucas indo para a universidade e acumulando dívidas crescentes.

É a realidade, é isso o que é, e Lucas odeia até mesmo a ideia dela.

“Não.” Ele solta, e o rosto de sua tia desaba. “Não farei isso.”

“Lucas.” Ela diz severamente, seus dedos afundando no ombro dele. “Essa não é a hora para se tornar egoísta. Pense em suas primas. Pense em como pode ajudá-las.”

“Não é ser egoísta.” Lucas rebate, seu rosto ficando quente. O calor em seu estômago se espalhando por seu peito. “É querer escolher o próprio destino.”

A Sra. Banet zomba. “Você acha que suas primas algum dia se darão a esse luxo?”

Isso faz Lucas estancar.

“Mulheres nunca têm tal chance.” Ela diz humildemente. “Chances para conseguir renda são raras. A escolha é entre não viver ou viver com um homem disposto a sustentá-la. Então, por favor, Lucas, pense em suas primas.”

Ela o deixa ali, no centro do salão de baile que agora se enche de casais novamente, parceiros de dança passando por ele, mãos dadas sendo erguidas sobre sua cabeça, mas Lucas se sente enraizado no piso de carvalho, envergonhado, assustado e desesperado. E ele sente como se fosse uma criança de novo, aprendendo que tipo de lugar é o mundo e percebendo que ele não tem ideia de onde se encaixa.

Ele surrupia uma taça de vinho da bandeja que passa, vira-se para ir para o próximo cômodo e quase esbarra em outra pessoa. Só que, dessa vez, é Yann e Lucas nunca esteve tão feliz em ver alguém em toda a sua vida.

“Lucas.” Yann o envolve em um abraço, deslizando uma mão pelas costas de Lucas. A mão sobe e Yann deve ser capaz de sentir o quão tenso ele está, porque sua voz é gentil quando pergunta: “Está tudo bem?”

“Ah, você sabe, tudo bem.” Lucas suspira, se afastando. “Há essa mulher supostamente rica que quer dançar uma valsa comigo e minha tia está desesperada para que eu me case com ela.”

Yann pisca e explode em uma gargalhada. “Por que não estou surpreso?” Ele bate de leve suas taças em um brinde. “Nunca há um momento entediante em sua família.” Mas ele deve ver algo no rosto de Lucas, algo próximo da verdade, pois seu rosto de repente desmorona. “Você não… não é…”

“Não.” Lucas diz baixinho, sem nem mesmo querer saber o que Yann ia perguntar. Ele toma um grande gole de vinho, engolindo ao redor do desconforto em seu peito e, depois de um momento, pergunta: “Yann, você acha que há uma chance de algum de nós ser feliz? Verdadeiramente feliz?”

“Claro que há.” Yann franze o cenho com curiosidade. “Por que está perguntando?”

“Por nenhuma razão.” Eles se afastam quando uma jovem passa por eles, um oficial logo atrás dela, no meio do que parece um longo e sincero pedido de desculpas. “Mas você… você alguma vez já se sentiu preso? Pelas circunstâncias ou por outra coisa?”

Yann pensa por um momento. “Sim. Eu acho que sim. Mas isso é sobre a universidade? Ou é sobre…”

“Não. Sim. Eu não sei.” Lucas suspira em sua taça. “Eu só queria que pudéssemos criar nossa própria vida.”

“Nós podemos. Temos essa sorte.”

“Mas apenas dentro de certos limites.”

“Lucas.” Yann coloca uma mão em seu ombro. Ele abaixa a cabeça para ficar no nível de seus olhos. “Se você quer que as coisas sejam diferentes, tenho certeza de que será capaz de encontrar uma maneira. Você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço. Não consigo imaginar você deixando as circunstâncias acorrentá-lo a algo que você não queira.”

Lucas não têm certeza se acredita nisso. Ele nem tem certeza se é a pessoa que Yann pensa que ele é, tão destemido e ambicioso, mas a convicção em seus olhos e o calor em sua voz são o suficiente para fazer Lucas sorrir, para afastar a mão de Yann e dizer: “Talvez você esteja certo.”

“Nada de  _ talvez _ . Não estamos presos ao caos sombrio da vida, Lucas. Coisas boas podem acontecer por nenhuma razão. Você vai ver.”

Mas o fato é que Yann deve estar enganado, porque o caos sombrio da vida é a única explicação do porquê os olhos de Lucas vagam sobre o ombro de Yann e pousam em Demaury, o encarando intensamente do outro lado do salão. Ele está em pé logo abaixo de uma pintura de um salgueiro, agarrado a uma taça vazia e exibindo sua careta usual.

“Ah, pelo  _ amor  _ de Deus.” Lucas lamenta.

Yann vira a cabeça, rindo quando percebe Demaury. “Parecendo feliz como sempre, pelo que vejo.”

“Ele têm o talento de simplesmente… aparecer.” Lucas reclama.

“Para ser justo,” Yann diz, “nós estamos dentro da casa onde ele está se hospedando.”

“Lucas!” Há um borrão branco, uma explosão de plumas e lá está ela — Chloé, agarrando o braço de Lucas e sorrindo como se eles fossem amantes reunidos após anos separados.

Yann cospe uma pluma.

“Eles estão tocando uma valsa! Lucas, nós temos que ir!”

“Oh, uh…” Esta foi uma reviravolta nos acontecimentos que Lucas não esperava. “Na verdade, meu tornozelo está um pouco dolorido, e…”

Lucas nunca antes conheceu alguém que conseguisse fazer beicinho com o corpo inteiro. “Mas você  _ prometeu _ !”

Lucas tenta enviar um olhar suplicante para Yann por sobre o ombro dela, mas Yann parece tão surpreso quanto ele, apertando sua taça de vinho junto ao peito.

“Eu…” ele começa e Chloé arfa de repente.

“Oh, lá está Eliott! Olá, Eliott!” Chloé chama do outro lado do salão, acenando loucamente para o canto solitário e taciturno onde Demaury se encontra. Sua saudação faz com que quase todas as conversas da sala caiam no silêncio, olhos disparam curiosamente entre os dois.

“Estou muito surpresa por vê-lo, na verdade.” Chloé diz, inconsciente ou indiferente ao peso da especulação de todo o cômodo. “Ele geralmente tende a evitar bailes, coitadinho.” Ela alisa a lateral de seu vestido com a mão e algumas penas se desprendem. “Eu lhe disse que ele é o sobrinho de Lady Sylvie du Ferte-Cravon? Claro que você já sabe sobre Lady Sylvie du Ferte-Cravon.”

Os olhos de Yann e Lucas se encontram e imediatamente se desviam, com medo de que ambos possam explodir numa risada incontrolável.

“Ela é uma mulher tão maravilhosamente generosa, mas não têm filhos para mimar! Eu acho isso tão triste e estou tão agradecida por ter aparecido quando o fiz, para então poder ser acolhida por ela e lhe mostrar aquilo que estava perdendo.” Chloé suspira alegremente. “Acredito que seja pela minha natureza humilde que ela mais se sinta atraída. Bem, isso e como eu sou sociável. Eliott é sempre tão arredio, sabe?”

Com esse comentário, Lucas pode ver Demaury vacilar do outro lado da sala. É reação suficiente para fazê-lo parar, para fazer seu olhar se demorar nele, na maneira como seus ombros começam a desmoronar de sua postura orgulhosa.

“Mas, chega disso. Dança! Vamos.” E, mais uma vez, Chloé o está puxando antes que ele consiga dizer qualquer coisa, seu aperto forte e implacável, gritando sobre a valsa na orelha de Lucas, sobre como ela estava desesperada para dançar uma desde que chegou.

“Lady Sylvie sempre elogia minha dança.” Ela conta a ele conforme passam pelo arco da entrada. “Ela diz que tenho os pés mais delicados que ela já viu.”

“Certo.” Lucas diz quando eles finalmente param na beira do círculo de dançarinos, todos tomando a primeira posição de uma valsa. Há uma expectativa na sala, ele nota, conversas se aquietam para sussurros e cabeças se esticam para assistir a nova dança, muito alemã.

Do outro lado do círculo, Lucas pode ver Alexia fazendo par com um oficial e Imane com Alaoui. Então o casal ao lado dele, Chloé se vira e Lucas vê Manon, dançando com outro oficial, um estranho. Não o que Lucas esperava ver.

“Olá.” Manon sorri quando o vê. “Está pronto?”

O segundo em que Lucas balança a cabeça concordando é o mesmo segundo que a música se inicia e, com isso, eles começam: mãos dadas, costas curvadas elegantemente, vestidos arrastando-se pelo chão. É uma bela dança, a música arrebatadora e grandiosamente romântica, a multidão reunida deixando escapar um arquejo coletivo enquanto os casais flutuam pelo salão. É mais rápida do que Lucas se lembra. Sua cabeça navega quando giram, flores se abrindo na superfície de um lago, e ele quase pisa nos pés de Chloé, mal conseguindo se conter a tempo. Chloé, de sua parte, parece no ritmo e feliz enquanto dança, apertando firmemente o ombro de Lucas.

Eles giram mais uma vez e os olhos de Lucas atravessam a multidão, pousando em uma careta familiar e um lampejo de olhos azuis acinzentados, antes que ele estivesse girando de novo. Ele vê Alaoui encarando Imane como se ela fosse o próprio sol e Imane, delicadamente, virando o rosto, seus olhos brilhando. Ele gira novamente e vê Manon sorrindo para seu parceiro, mas seu olhar está distante, dançando através da multidão de uma forma que Lucas conhece, por ter feito a mesma coisa assim que chegaram. Outro giro, mais um deslizar sobre o carvalho polido, e ele vê o azul acinzentado novamente, uma tempestade à luz de velas no rosto de mármore e, quando Chloé passa por ele com seu braço erguido para o último giro, tudo parece desacelerar para o ritmo de um sonho. Os olhos de Lucas ficam cravados nos de Demaury por um momento, mais um, então outro. E justamente quando Lucas acha que não consegue mais suportar o contato visual, quando o olhar de Demaury se torna intenso demais, como se soubesse demais, o momento passa e o ritmo retorna ao passo normal ao mesmo tempo que o braço de Chloé dança pelo ar, pousando mais uma vez no ombro de Lucas conforme diminuem o ritmo até parar.

Ao redor do círculo os dançarinos estão todos corados, respirando com dificuldade, e os espectadores dão vivas, um aplauso estrondoso soa pelo salão com alguns gritos declarando: _ Mais uma! Mais uma valsa! _

Lucas não vai dançar mais uma rodada com Chloé, então ele fica infinitamente agradecido quando Manon os separa, puxando Lucas com um sorriso educado.

“Espero que você não se importe que eu roube o meu primo.” ela diz e Chloé inclina sua cabeça franzindo os lábios.

“Não, claro que não. Você pode levá-lo.” Então ela ri, roçando os dedos pelo ombro de Lucas. “Por enquanto.”

“Bem…” Manon diz uma vez que eles a deixam para trás na espera pela valsa, a multidão continua a exigir mais uma para a banda. “Ela é interessante, não é?”

“Aparentemente ela é a protegida de uma das mulheres mais ricas do país.”

Manon ri. “Ah,  _ excelente _ . Mamãe deve amar isso.”

“Ela ama.” Lucas diz com um gemido e Manon dá um tapinha no ombro dele em simpatia.

“Você ficará bem. Eu sobrevivi à muitas das tentativas de casamento da mamãe.”

“Mas…” Eles param abaixo do arco de entrada, empurrados para o lado por outra onda de dançarinos que adentram o salão. Lucas nota que Manon perdeu a flor em seu cabelo. “Imagine que eu case com alguém como ela, alguém com uma casa para onde eu possa me mudar, alguém com dinheiro o suficiente para que eu seja capaz de continuar sustentando Beaufort. Por você.” Sua voz é um suspiro ao acrescentar: “Por todos vocês.”

“Lucas.” Manon diz e ela soa como sempre desde que se conheceram, cada discussão, cada lição, cada machucado, corte e palavra reconfortante. “Você deve se casar com alguém que ame. Eu sei que mamãe discordaria profundamente, mas você deve. A casa será cuidada, não importa o que aconteça. Se você decidir se casar ou se você decidir ir para Paris.” ela o toca gentilmente no rosto. “Nós daremos um jeito. Eu posso, ah, eu posso estar procurando por algo para nos ajudar.”

“Sério?” Essa é a primeira vez que Lucas ouve falar de Manon com algum tipo de plano. Faz a pressão em seu peito diminuir um pouco. “O que é?”

Ela balança a cabeça. “É muito cedo para dizer.” Ela se encosta na pedra do arco, mexendo com a fita em sua cintura.

“Certo.” Lucas revira os olhos a cutucando na lateral do corpo. “Fique com seus segredos, Manon.”

“Não é um  _ segredo _ . Não realmente.”

“Tudo bem, então me diga alguma coisa.” Lucas se encosta na parede ao lado dela, seus olhos varrendo a sala. “O Sr. Munier não veio esta noite, não é?”

Manon baixa a cabeça, seu olhar fixo na fita que desliza pelos seus dedos. “Não. Aparentemente ele foi chamado a trabalho.”

“Como você descobriu isso?”

“Emma, é claro.” Manon ri. “Ela falou com alguns dos oficiais.”

“Eu sinto muito, Manon.” Lucas diz, sentindo uma dor parecida em seu próprio corpo, do tom melancólico de Manon ou de seu próprio desapontamento, ele não pode dizer. “Eu sei que você estava ansiosa para vê-lo.”

“Não, está tudo bem. Nós nos veremos novamente.” Ela sorri, seus olhos capturando a luz das velas, clara e brilhante. “Pelo menos eu espero.”

“Tenho certeza de que o verá.” Lucas responde e fala sério. “Então você finalmente pode apresentá-lo para sua mãe. Ela está mais animada com ele do que estava com Alaoui.”

“Ela não está.” Manon diz, irredutível. “Ela estava obcecada com Alaoui.” Ambos os olhares se fixam no homem em questão, parado com um pequeno grupo de pessoas e Imane, seus olhos constantemente indo até ela quando ela ri com Yann e Emma. Lucas vê a mão dele se contorcer ao lado do corpo, resvalando no material do vestido de Imane e então se afastando mais uma vez.

“Então Imane tinha que aparecer e acabar com todas as suas esperanças.” Lucas diz sombriamente.

Manon inclina a cabeça. “Mas você acha que ele sabe que ela retribui seus sentimentos?”

“Quem, Alaoui?” Lucas encara Manon incrédulo. “Ele deve saber. É óbvio.”

“Talvez só seja óbvio para nós.” Manon diz. “Porque nós a conhecemos muito bem.” Quando Lucas sacode a cabeça ela aponta para eles. “Ela sempre foi reservada com seus sentimentos. Nós sabemos disso e podemos ver os lampejos de afeto vindo à tona, mas e se o Alaoui não conseguir? Há poucos de nós que podem se apaixonar sem o encorajamento devido.”

“Encorajamento devido.” Lucas murmura para si mesmo. “Com o que isso ao menos se parece?” Ele observa quando Alaoui ri de algo que Emma diz, inclinando a cabeça para trás, e Imane se vira para observá-lo, afeição pintada tão claramente em seu rosto que Lucas está atônito que eles até mesmo estejam tendo essa conversa. “Se ele não sabe como ela ela se sente em relação a ele, então é um tolo.”

“Bem…” Manon diz com um sorriso, a fita finalmente escorregando de suas mãos e se acomodando em seu vestido, “Somos todos tolos no amor, não somos?”

Manon parte para se juntar a Emma e Alexia, e Lucas é deixado sozinho na multidão, tão alegre e barulhenta como estavam no começo da noite, mas agora, que a própria noite vai se cansando, a animação vai ficando mais solta, com os efeitos do vinho se tornando mais visíveis. Lucas pode ver o começo de tudo começando a ficar menos refinado, o que é a sua parte favorita em um baile, aquelas horas da noite já muito tarde para serem consideradas tarde e muito cedo para serem consideradas como cedo. Ele adora aquele período intermediário onde as regras da sociedade ficam borradas e a vida mal parece real, mas esta noite, de algum modo, ver a mudança acontecer na sala o exaure. Ele não consegue pensar em nada que queira mais do que se afastar daquelas pessoas, da música, das expectativas de sua tia e das mãos curiosas de Chloé. Ele não quer ver Imane e Alaoui, tão perfeitamente enamorados, nem quer ver Manon novamente, à margem do potencial emocionante de um certo oficial. Ele não quer nem mesmo ver Emma e Alexia com sua energia infindável e ridiculamente cativante.

Por um momento, ele quer estar livre de tudo aquilo, então ele deixa o salão — apenas brevemente, ele promete a si mesmo — esquivando-se atrás de uma cortina e encontrando uma porta que dá para o terraço de Alaoui, vazio exceto pelas flores e a luz da lua. Ele fecha a porta de vidro discretamente e deixa escapar um suspiro, ajeitando os ombros e dando mais um passo, plantando as duas mãos em sua cabeça e inspirando profundamente, deixando o ar fresco da noite de verão o envolver como um cobertor, sua paz o confortando.

Ele expira de novo. Inspira.

Ele abre seus olhos em direção ao céu, inclinando sua cabeça para trás e deixa escapar uma risada suave para as estrelas quando as vê, cintilando entre os tufos de nuvens que passam.

“Sr. Lallemant.”

Lucas arfa, virando-se de repente, e vê Demaury saindo das sombras nos fundos do terraço, o rosto magro e a postura curvada, como se ele fosse uma folha no outono enrolando-se em torno de si mesma.

“Sr. Demaury.” Lucas passa uma mão pelo seu cabelo, soltando uma risada curta. “Me desculpe. Você me assustou.”

“Parece que continuo fazendo isso.”

“Talvez devesse começar a usar um chocalho. Como uma vaca.” Lucas diz, deliciado com o olhar azedo que Demaury o envia.

“Vi você dançando com Chloé.” Demaury diz e Lucas dá de ombros.

“Ela realmente não é de aceitar não como resposta. Na verdade, eu nem cheguei a perguntar.”

“Sim.” O rosto de Demaury está banhado pela metade nas sombras, mas Lucas pode ver sua boca se contorcer de leve. “Isso é típico dela.”

“Você a conhece bem?”

“Um pouco.”

Um silêncio denso cai sobre eles, onde Demaury também inclina a cabeça para olhar para as estrelas. Lucas assiste a luz brincar em seu perfil, ângulos agudos e feições fortes, e ele fica imediatamente impressionado com o quanto ele é bonito. E é irritante, porque Demaury é estonteante e rico além da compreensão de Lucas, mas de alguma forma ele está miserável. Ele é aquele que roubou o futuro de outro homem e ainda consegue se tornar infeliz.

“Então…” Demaury começa.

“Conhece bem o Sr. Munier?” Lucas pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

Demaury para. Seus olhos escurecendo notavelmente. “Eu o conheço, sim.”

“Ah.” Lucas sorri. “Porque veja, eu também.”

“Eu percebi.” A voz de Demaury vai ficando mais dura a cada palavra. “Parece que você e sua família se tornaram próximos dele.”

“Nós ficamos.” lucas diz animadamente. “Essa é uma das razões pelas quais gosto tanto de caminhar. É uma oportunidade perfeita para conhecer novas pessoas. Para fazer amigos.”

“Munier é afortunado.” Demaury se aproxima um passo, a luz pálida mudando em sua expressão de pedra. “Ele tem um dom para fazer novos amigos.”

“Afortunado? Ele foi afortunado por perder a sua amizade?”

“Por que está me perguntando isso?” Demaury questiona, e sua voz normalmente tão neutra e adequada, se torna afiada, estalando como vidro sob os pés.

Ao invés de aceitar o aviso em sua voz, Lucas vai adiante.

“Estou tentando lhe entender.” Lucas diz, dando mais um passo à frente, e outro, até que ele e Demaury quase se tocam nas pontas dos pés.

“E o que você descobriu?” Demaury pergunta.

“Muito pouco.” Lucas inclina o queixo para encontrar seu olhar. “Acredito que a sua avaliação de si mesmo está correta. O que você disse?  _ Protegido _ .”

“Não acha um tanto hipócrita da sua parte,” Demaury diz, mordaz, seus olhos brilhando em sua intensidade, “julgar de tal maneira, Sr. Lallemant? Você está livre de seus segredos?”

“Não tenho nada a esconder.” Lucas diz, tão ferozmente que ele quase acredita em si mesmo.

“Isso é uma mentira, não é?”

Lucas o encara, a pressão sob suas costelas tão intensa que ele sente como se seus pulmões pudessem sucumbir. São aqueles olhos, da mesma maneira que estavam durante a valsa: focados demais, vendo demais, sabendo demais…

“Não.” Lucas engasga, e se afasta um passo.

“Sr. Lallemant…” Demaury avança o seguindo, uma de suas mão erguendo-se para alcançá-lo, e isso é demais para ele. Lucas não pode mais olhá-lo. Ele não pode mais ser visto por ele.

“Não. Não, eu… boa noite, Sr. Demaury.” Lucas diz secamente e deixa o terraço, de volta ao interior da porta de vidro, de volta ao salão nebuloso à luz de velas, de volta à primeira nota de uma outra valsa, o início de uma dança que parece nunca acabar, com duas pessoas unidas em um círculo inquebrável e estonteante, girando e girando, em volta um do outro enquanto o mundo assiste. E a música continua a tocar.


	2. Capítulo 2: O mundo do cartógrafo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ressaca emocional, corações partidos, um casamento inesperado, uma visita imprevisível e chuva, muita chuva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O segundo capítulo, finalmente! Espero que todos estejam bem e a salvo...
> 
> Esse capítulo é um pouco menor que o anterior, mas compensa com vários acontecimentos importantes.  
> E uma cena muito querida do filme acontece aqui, então, vamos lá.
> 
> Ah, e se você quiser conferir os moodboards que fiz para cada capítulo (caso não tenha me descoberto pelo tumblr), pode entrá-los aqui: [Capítulo 1](https://awake-dreamer18.tumblr.com/post/634322801503961088) e [Capítulo 2](https://awake-dreamer18.tumblr.com/post/635342388604305408)

O dia depois do baile traz uma dor de cabeça emocional que nem ovos ou uma generosa dose de uísque no chá de Lucas podem curar.

Ele senta em silêncio na mesa da sala de jantar, olhando fixamente para seu prato e tentando lembrar dos eventos da noite anterior, mas tudo se mistura em um borrão em sua mente: as luzes baixas, as risadas, a valsa, Chloé, Manon, a ausência do Sr. Munier e então, sua conversa com Demaury no terraço, de tudo o que se lembra, o que mais se parece com um sonho. Ele precisa ficar se agarrando à memória para se assegurar que ela é real, mas uma vez que ele consegue, deseja esquecer dela novamente.

_ Está livre de seus segredos? _

Quanto mais ele pensa a respeito, mais furioso ele fica. Porque Demaury se importa com os segredos que ele têm?

Talvez ele queira chantageá-lo. Expulsá-lo de sua casa e de sua família assim como fez com Munier.

A ideia é tão terrível que Lucas precisa tomar de seu chá batizado para abafá-la, empurrá-la para o fundo de sua xícara junto com a borra das folhas de chá. É uma ideia quase paranóica, mas Lucas prefere ser paranóico e ser capaz de se proteger de alguém como Demaury — com dinheiro demais, poder demais e preocupação de menos com qualquer um além de si mesmo.

Ele espeta seu garfo raivosamente em uma batata.

_ Maldito  _ Demaury. Ele deixa Lucas tão confuso em um momento e tão no limite no próximo.

Sua ansiedade e frustração hostil devem estar vazando de sua pele como fumaça, manchando seu café da manhã, porque Alexia franze as sobrancelhas para ele do outro lado da mesa e Manon se inclina mais para perto e pergunta: “O que o deixou em tamanha agitação?”

“Dor de cabeça.” Lucas grunhe em retorno e Manon dá tapinhas em suas costas, em sinal de simpatia.

Do outro lado da mesa, Emma se inclina em sua cadeira com uma compressa fria em sua testa.

“Gostaria de estar morta.” Ela diz solenemente.

“Emma, por favor.” A Sra. Banet a repreende, quebrando um ovo em seu copo. “Nós devemos nos lembrar de que a vontade é mais forte que a mente… e o corpo.”

“E de quem foi a vontade que a fez beber tanto champanhe ontem a noite?” Lucas pergunta docemente.

A Sra. Banet encara Lucas como se ela estivesse considerando jogar um ovo em sua cabeça.

“Era uma  _ festa _ .” Ela diz friamente, enquanto Alexia e Manon abafam risadas em suas mangas. “E você, Lucas Lallemant, deveria estar preocupado apenas com a carta que irá escrever hoje para a senhorita Farge-Jeanson.”

O coração de Lucas vai parar no estômago. Seu garfo cai fazendo barulho no prato.

Alexia arfa, suas mão indo parar nas bochechas. “Você está cortejando alguém? É a garota com quem você dançou? Aquela com todas aquelas plumas? Ela é bonita.”

“Bonita  _ e  _ rica.” A Sra. Banet cantarola em seu copo.

Agora Emma e Alexia arfam juntas, rindo provocadoramente quando Lucas vira o rosto em pânico para elas.

“Isso é exatamente o que precisamos.” A Sra. Banet diz com um suspiro feliz. “Pense nisso: você irá se mudar com ela para Montrose enquanto continuará a ajudar esta casa com o dinheiro que Lady Sylvie du Ferte-Cravon irá inevitavelmente legar a ela. Ah!” Ela gorjeia, abanando-se com uma mão. “Eu sempre disse que você nos faria muito bem. Não teria recebido este belo rosto por nada.”

A mente de Lucas está presa no ciclo de fantasia que sua tia pintou — que, aos trancos e barrancos, passou de  _ escrever uma carta _ para  _ se mudar _ — mas ele consegue gaguejar indignadamente, “O quê? Você nunca disse isso! Nunca!”

“Ah, Lucas.” Alexia diz, dando tapinhas em sua mão condescendentemente. “Todas nós achamos você muito bonito também.”

“Isso não é…” Lucas começa em uma voz estrangulada, mas a Sra. Banet está inclinada em sua cadeira com um olhar atordoado em seu rosto, perdida no próprio devaneio.

“Apenas imagine o casamento! Sem dúvida Lady Sylvie du Ferte-Cravon não poupará gastos para a garota Farge-Jeanson. Ah, e imagino que elas vão querer que a cerimônia se realize em Borgonha, o que não será nenhum problema para nós, não não!” Ela solta uma gargalhada alegre. “A Sra. Pelume terá um  _ ataque  _ quando descobrir. Meu próprio sobrinho, tornando-se o senhor do Chateau de Montrose! Quem imaginaria algo assim?”

A questão é que Lucas sabe como é sua tia. Ele sabe que ela pode se perder dentro de uma ideia como ninguém. Ele sabe que é isso o que ela sempre faz, sempre que o menor indício de um potencial candidato entra em seu campo de percepção. Ele  _ sabe  _ e sabe que não deveria regir. Ele deveria ficar encantadoramente envergonhado, apropriadamente defensivo e então prontamente ‘esquecer’ de escrever para Chloé pelos próximos cinco meses.

Mas não é isso que ele faz. Lucas pode sentir a maré subindo dentro dele, algo que parece com desconforto mas é pesado como o medo, algo que belisca como a ansiedade mas corta como a desesperança, e a maré está subindo, em seu estômago e em seus pulmões, seu coração, emergindo de seu peito para sua garganta e ele empurra a cadeira para trás e diz, um pouco alto demais, “Eu não farei isso.”

As risadas das garotas silenciam. Há um tremer notável no olho esquerdo da Sra. Banet. O Sr. Banet dobra a metade de seu jornal para assistir à cena, seu rosto uma máscara de neutralidade.

“Não fará o quê?” a Sra. Banet pergunta, sua voz como ferro.

Os olhos de Lucas estão fixos no ovo em seu prato, na sua gema quebrada cuspindo um amarelo profundo na porcelana branca, como o sol sangrando em um céu sem cor. “Não escreverei para ela. Eu não quero… Não estou interessado.”

Sua tia ri, devolvendo seu copo à mesa com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. “Não seja ridículo, Lucas.”

“Eu falo sério.” Lucas diz, erguendo seus olhos da gema esparramada. O primeiro rosto que vê é o de Alexia, que observa Lucas com suas sobrancelhas franzidas, uma careta reflexiva virando os cantos de sua boca para baixo.

“Lucas.” a Sra. Banet diz estalando os dedos. “Olhe para mim.”

Lentamente ele olha.

“Eu não consigo pensar em nem mesmo uma única razão pela qual você não deveria escrever para ela, pela qual você não deveria ir atrás dela. Lucas, essa é uma  _ oportunidade  _ para você.”

“Eu não gosto dela.” Lucas diz, a desculpa soando fraca em seus próprios ouvidos, falhando com o quão pouco ele pode realmente dizer.  _ Eu não gosto dela do jeito que deveria e nunca vou gostar. _

A Sra. Banet escarnece. “E daí?”

O jeito como ela diz, a dureza em seus olhos, leva Lucas de volta ao baile, quando ela estava agarrando firmemente seu braço e lhe dizendo que ele não tinha escolha, que esse era seu dever para com sua família. Mas quando Lucas tenta imaginar algo simples como ter um jantar com Chloé, quem dirá ser casado com ela, não consegue imaginar nada além de infelicidade; tanta infelicidade que ele quer gritar, mas não consegue.

Isso é o que Lucas sempre soube que poderia eventualmente acontecer, de um jeito ou de outro, que seria apresentada a ele uma escolha: cortejar uma mulher que nunca amaria e viver uma vida pela metade, ou suportar o desprezo e julgamento que viria por nunca cortejar uma mulher e tentar viver com a falta de oportunidades, batendo em portas que poderiam nunca se abrir.

Ele sempre pensou que, quando essa escolha inevitavelmente se apresentasse a ele, teria que fazer o que era certo.

Mas ele não sabia, até esse momento, o que realmente seria a coisa certa.

“E daí,” ele diz expirando ar, plantando suas mãos na mesa, “que eu não tenho nenhum interesse em ir atrás dela. E… e como você ao menos sabe se ela me quer?” Ele pergunta, sua voz ganhando impulso. “Nós dançamos juntos, claro, mas ela não expressou nenhum desejo de que eu a escrevesse. Não fizemos planos de nenhum tipo.” Ele agita uma das mãos descontroladamente. “Ao fim da noite, ela nem estava falando comigo, ela estava conversando com Yann!”

“É  _ precisamente  _ por isso que você têm que agir rapidamente!” a Sra. Banet exclama, frustrada. “Você não entende nada, Lucas?”

“Eu entendo.” Lucas diz bruscamente. “Eu entendo que isso é o que você quer para mim, que isso é o que você pensa que me dará uma boa vida, mas eu não concordo com você. Me desculpe.”

“Não me importo se você não concorda comigo.” A Sra. Banet ralha. “Você fará isso, Lucas. Você deve.”

“Não posso.”

Os olhos dela se estreitam, transformando-se em duas fendas. “Você _ não pode. _ ”

“Eu apenas…” Lucas hesita, a verdade afundando como uma rocha no fundo de sua alma, pesada demais para ao menos considerar trazê-la para a superfície. “Não posso.”

“Você já disse isso.  _ Por que _ você não pode?”

Ele sente o calor rastejar para o seu pescoço. “Eu  _ não posso _ .” Ele não ousaria dizer, nunca, mas ele coloca tanta força por trás das palavras quando pode, revela mais de si mesmo através delas do ele jamais se permitiu antes. E é assustador.

Ele se encolhe em sua cadeira, as mãos caindo em seu colo.

A mesa está completamente silenciosa.

Lucas e sua tia se encaram em silêncio, incompreensão pairando sobre eles — uma mulher que quer ver o mundo à sua maneira e um garoto que quer ser amado apenas pela pessoa certa.

O rosto dela está ficando vermelho, suas bochechas inflando como se estivessem estocando uma quantidade imensa de maldições para despejá-las sobre Lucas, mas antes que ela exploda, Manon fala.

“Se Lucas não deseja ter nada com ela, então ele não deve.” Seus olhos se voltam para Lucas e há algo cálido ali, algo como compreensão. “É injusto para ele cortejar a senhorita Farge-Jeanson se ele não nutre nenhum sentimento por ela.”

“Pelo  _ amor  _ de Deus.” A Sra. Banet cospe. “Sentimentos podem se desenvolver!”

“Eu concordo com Manon, na verdade.” Alexia diz enquanto traça o dedo sobre uma mancha de geléia em seu prato. “É uma ideia adorável, mas se ele realmente não deseja cortejá-la, então…” Ela dá de ombros.

“Se você quisesse que eu me casasse com alguém de quem não gostasse nem um pouco,” Emma fala pausadamente, jogada em sua cadeira, “eu provavelmente fugiria para me tornar uma pirata.”

Lucas alterna seu olhar entre as três, uma onda de gratidão e alívio espalhando-se tão rapidamente pelo seu corpo que ele se sente tonto.

O Sr. Banet que, até aquele momento, mantinha-se completamente em silêncio, assistindo a cena se desenrolar, tosse em sua mão, busca por seu copo e diz: “Está tudo bem, Lucas. Nós não vamos forçá-lo a fazer nada.”

O olhar enfurecido da Sra. Banet se volta para o marido. “Com os  _ diabos  _ que não vamos. Por que você está concordando com ele? Isso é ridículo! Ele  _ precisa  _ escrever para ela.”

O Sr. Banet toma um gole de água, parecendo considerar as palavras de sua esposa. “Veja dessa maneira, então.” Seus olhos vagam até Lucas. “Sua tia quer forçá-lo a escrever para a senhorita Farge-Jeanson e eventualmente lhe propor casamento, porque fazer qualquer outra coisa seria, como ela diz, ridículo, enquanto eu quero que volte para o meu escritório e termine aquele seu maldito mapa, porque forçar você a fazer qualquer outra coisa seria, aí sim, verdadeiramente ridículo.”

Há um momento de silêncio conforme suas palavras se deixam penetrar. Então a Sra. Banet deixa escapar o que só pode ser descrito como um rosnar, erguendo-se de sua cadeira como se ela fosse arrastar Lucas para Champrès ela mesma. Mas, quando ela se volta para ele, Lucas solta uma risada aliviada, seus ombros relaxando, seu rosto se abrindo em um largo, brilhante sorriso e ela o encara. E então resmunga, caindo novamente em sua cadeira.

“Eu não consigo acreditar nessa família. Vocês são mais problema do que  _ valem _ .” Ela quebra outro ovo em seu copo. “Então agora nós… o que? Esperamos que um dia você seja capaz de fazer dinheiro o suficiente para manter essa casa em pé, Lucas? Que você será capaz de sustentar suas primas, porque aparentemente  _ elas  _ também não casarão?” Ela mistura o ovo com um garfo ferozmente. “Essa casa irá desabar e  _ você  _ será o culpado por isso!”

Lucas não tem certeza se ela se dirige ao Sr. Banet ou à mesa como um todo.

Mas é Manon quem diz: “Na verdade, acredito que é a sociedade que devemos culpar.”

Alexia e Emma aplaudem. A Sra. Banet bebe seu ovo crú, bate seu copo contra a mesa e sai sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Ela se tranca em seu quarto pelo resto do dia. Quando ele passa pela porta do quarto dela naquela noite, pode ouvir soluços abafados e xingamentos murmurados sobre  _ crianças teimosas  _ e  _ é por isso que eles não deveriam ler romances _ .

O verão desvanece, uma flor perde sua última pétala para a brisa. As noites ficam mais frias, sombras ficam maiores e, conforme Allier cai nos dias castanho-avermelhados de setembro, Lucas se vê escapando para o telhado com uma frequência cada vez maior. Algumas noites ele desenha por horas, usando a luz da lua para guiar sua mão, e em outras noites ele apenas senta com sua cabeça inclinada para trás, sua mente como um navio em um mar tempestuoso de pensamentos, arremessado por ondas de incerteza e ansiedade.

A Sra. Banet, ao que parece, o perdoou por sua recusa em cortejar Chloé, mas ela faz comentários aqui e ali sobre como o Sr. Banet morrerá logo e como, então, a casa será responsabilidade de Lucas. E ela está certa de que, uma vez que isso acontecer, cairá em ruína. Esses comentários são recebidos com escárnio por parte das garotas, mas, embora Lucas saiba que não deve levá-los a sério, eles permanecem com ele. Eles se demoram em sua mente como terra, presa sob suas unhas e por mais que tente se livrar dela, não consegue.

Então, ele senta-se no telhado e observa as estrelas. E pensa. Tenta formular um novo plano. Talvez ele possa tentar dar aulas, por mais terrível que a ideia seja, na escola que ele frequentou quando criança. Talvez possa tentar encontrar trabalho com uma editora. Talvez eles possam encomendar outros mapas, textos de acompanhamentos, palestras ou romances. Talvez, talvez. Seu futuro é uma tapeçaria de  _ talvez _ .

_ Talvez eu possa fazer isso. Talvez eu possa fazer algo da minha vida. _

_ Talvez eu possa ser eu mesmo. Talvez eu possa encontrar uma maneira de dizer para alguém, qualquer pessoa. Um dia. _

_ Talvez, talvez. _

Ele não escreve para Chloé e ela não lhe escreve.

Ele espera que essa seja a última vez que ouve falar sobre ela, sabendo que ela voltaria para Borgonha no fim do verão, mas, semanas depois, quando as nuvens de outubro tinham apenas começado a se estabelecer, Yann aparece à porta de Beaufort, torcendo um lenço nas mãos.

“Posso falar com você?” Ele pergunta a Lucas, com seriedade.

Eles vão para o escritório do Sr. Banet, onde o mapa de Lucas está aberto sobre a mesa, as pontas presas por livros pesados.

Yann sorri. “Eu achei mesmo que tinha visto manchas de tinta em seus dedos.”

Lucas dá de ombros, mexendo em uma bússola pousada próxima a beirada da mesa. “Estou um tanto cismado com uma coisa.” Ele admite, coçando a nuca e provavelmente espalhando tinta ali também. “Têm me incomodado, mas eu acho que eu…”

“Chloé e eu estamos noivos.”

Lucas pisca para a bússola, para o grosso papel coberto por constelações de tinta com medições apressadas rabiscadas nas margens, para a mancha de sua impressão digital em uma borda rasgada. Choque se agita como um leão bocejante em seu peito.

“Nós, hm… sim. Nós vamos nos casar.”

“Eu sei o que ficar noivo quer dizer.” Lucas diz secamente, erguendo sua cabeça. “Pelo menos, em teoria.” Ele inclina sua cabeça para Yann, percebendo a maneira rígida e cuidadosa com que ele se porta. “Por que você está tão nervoso? O que pensou que eu diria?”

Yann abre os braços, seu lenço caindo no chão. “Eu não sei! Quero dizer, eu não achei que você realmente…” Ele bufa, seus braços caindo novamente para os lados. “Ela estava interessada em você no começo. Ela dançou com  _ você _ .”

“Yann.” Lucas ri, sacudindo a cabeça. “Eu nunca senti nada por ela. Também não acho que ela tenha sentido algo por mim. Mas…”

“Mas, o que?”

Lucas faz uma careta. “Bem, ela é um pouco ridícula, não é?”

Yann franze o cenho. “Não, ela não é. Ela é muito gentil, Lucas. Ela é… ela gosta de mim, eu acho.”

“Muitas pessoas gostam de você, Yann. Isso não é nada inédito.” Desde que Lucas conhece Yann ele sempre foi o objeto da afeição do coração de alguém.

“Mas eu realmente gosto dela. Eu não sei, Lucas. Há algo nela que não me cansa, e eu…” Yann deixa escapar um som frustrado, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo e girando no lugar. “Você sabe que eu não tenho dinheiro para ir para a universidade. Meu pai está vendendo a fazenda e minha irmã está noiva do Louis Cherguine praticamente desde que eles tinham quinze anos.” Ele volta o olhar para o teto. “Eu não conseguirei manter a casa funcionando, não do jeito que as coisas estão indo. Não há nada para mim aqui, Lucas. Nenhuma oportunidade. Mas, com ela, eu posso viajar. Eu posso ter acesso à coisas das quais nunca sonhei. Eu não posso…” Ele balança a cabeça. “Eu não posso deixar isso passar. Parece que a minha vida inteira está prestes a mudar, da melhor maneira possível.”

Lucas está em pé no fim da mesa, seu dedo ainda sobre a bússola, silencioso e atordoado.

Ele umedece os lábios. “Eu não tinha ideia de que seu pai…”

Yann lhe acena com uma mão apaziguadora. “Ele nunca diria a ninguém. Você sabe como ele é. Fazer o baile acontecer foi… ele queria fazer isso, queria dar à casa o adeus apropriado.”

“Cristo, Yann.”

“Não, está tudo bem. Eles querem se mudar para o sul, o que é típico deles eu suponho, mas, Lucas, o que estou dizendo é que essa é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer para mim.”

Lucas concorda com a cabeça, lentamente. E é capaz de ver pela perspectiva de Yann facilmente, a praticidade da situação, mas ele também pode ver a esperança em seus olhos, a animação e o otimismo ali, e sabe que é mais que isso. Ele sabe, por mais estranho que possa parecer a ele, que ele deve sentir algo por ela. Ele pode até mesmo amá-la.

Ele dá um passo à frente, então outro, até que ele consegue esticar seus braços e puxar Yann em um forte abraço. “Espero que goste de plumas, então.” ele murmura ao ouvido de Yann e este deixa escapar uma risada aliviada, devolvendo o abraço.

“Estou feliz por você.” Lucas sussurra no ombro de Yann, o respirando. Couro e grama: um perfume tão familiar e reconfortante quanto ervas secas e pão fresco. “Eu estou, prometo.”

“Obrigado.” Yann o beija na têmpora ao se afastar, plantando suas mãos nos ombros de Lucas. “Você deve ir nos visitar, depois que nos casarmos. Chloé escreveu a Lady Sylvie e aparentemente ela está lhe dando essa…” Ele faz uma careta. “Casa de veraneio.”

Ambos explodem em uma risada, apoiando-se firmemente um no outro, dois homens que têm sido amigos desde que eram garotos, agora parados à margem da vida e tudo o que vem depois.

“ _ Casa de veraneio. _ ” Lucas ri. “Eu não sei nem o que isso significa.”

“Honestamente, eu também não, mas nós teremos uma casa, então você precisa vir. Basile e Arthur também.”

“Provavelmente não todos de uma vez. Não queremos que ela perceba que cometeu um erro tão cedo.”

“Isso, na verdade, é um ponto bastante válido. Mas você pode vir primeiro, porque é o meu favorito.”

Lucas sorri para ele. “Quando você vai partir?”

“Em poucos dias.” Yann diz com uma risadinha. “Deus. Tudo está acontecendo tão rapidamente.”

“Como ao menos começou? Você foi à Champrès para vê-la? Oh! Alaoui estava lá? Como…”

Sua voz some ao ver a maneira que o rosto de Yann desmorona quando ele menciona Alaoui, como se toda a luz da sala tivesse sido dominada por uma nuvem tempestuosa.

“Yann. O que foi?”

Yann morde o lábio. Suas mãos se contorcem como se buscassem por seu lenço novamente, algo para distrair suas mãos diante de uma conversa desconfortável. “Lucas, achei que soubesse.”

Mesmo podendo ver para onde isso estava indo, podendo sentir a nuvem tempestuosa pairando sobre seus ombros, ele ainda assim perguntou, “Soubesse o que?”

“Bem, Chloé… ela tem ficado com uma amiga de Lady Sylvie na cidade. Eles voltaram para Paris. Alaoui, Demaury, todos eles. Champrès está vazia.”

Ele conta a Manon no momento que Yann vai embora e eles partem para a casa de Imane no meio de uma garoa, Manon levantando as saias e Lucas com seu casaco pendurado em um braço, ambos passando pela porta da frente dos Bakhellal como um só, seus braços entrelaçados e os cabelos caídos nos rostos. Eles devem parecer com algo saído das páginas de um conto de fadas de Perrault — alguma criatura com vários membros e muitos olhos que aterroriza aldeões inocentes — pela maneira como a Sra. Bakhellal deixa escapar um grito e tropeça na escada, segurando uma pilha de lençóis como se fossem um escudo protetor.

O Sr, Bakhellal estica seu pescoço para o corredor. “Mas que diabos é isso?”

Eles se desenroscam para um estado mais discernível e a Sra, Bakhellal solta um suspiro aliviado.

“Lucas! Manon! O que vocês dois fazem aqui? O que aconteceu?”

“Sra. Bakhellal. Sr. Bakhellal. Onde está Imane?” Lucas respira com dificuldade, seu casaco escorregando de seu braço para o chão. Ele se abaixa rapidamente para apanhá-lo, sorrindo timidamente para as sobrancelhas erguidas do Sr. Bakhellal.

“Ela está lá em cima.” A Sra. Bakhellal diz devagar. “O que vocês…”

Manon e Lucas dividem um olhar e, então, estão tropeçando escada à cima, deixando a Sra. Bakhellal para trás na entrada, sacudindo a cabeça, e o Sr. Bakhellal retornando ao seu jornal, sussurrando para si mesmo, “Não acho que eu queira saber.”

Eles encontram Imane sentada no parapeito da janela de seu quarto, olhando fixamente para o vidro, um livro aberto em seu colo, seus dedos brincando distraidamente com a corrente de ouro em seu pescoço.

“Imane.” Manon diz, ainda recuperando o fôlego, e Imane se sobressalta, o livro deslizando de seu colo e caindo no chão com um baque surdo.

“Oh.” Ela se abaixa para pegá-lo, seus olhos baixos. “Olá.”

“Eu sinto muito.” Manon murmura, cruzando o quarto, Lucas a seguindo lentamente. Ela senta no parapeito perto de Imane, buscando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos. “Não tínhamos ideia de que eles estavam planejando partir.”

“Quem, Lucille? O Sr. Demaury? Sof… O Sr. Alaoui?” Imane dá de ombros, alisando com a mão livre a capa de seu livro. Seu tom é casual, como se discutisse o tempo. “Não há nada pelo que se desculpar.”

“Mas…” Manon olha de relance para Lucas, que arregala os olhos, suas mãos caindo desamparadamente. “Imane, ele disse alguma coisa a você? Sobre o porquê de estar partindo? Ou por quanto tempo ele ficaria longe?”

Imane levanta-se do parapeito abruptamente, marchando até sua penteadeira sem dizer uma palavra. Ela guarda o livro cuidadosamente e retira uma carta aberta de uma das gavetas.

“Lucille me escreveu.” Ela empurra a carta na direção de Lucas. “Leia. Eu não me importo.”

A carta paira entre eles, uma floresta inteira de significados dobrada em um pequeno pedaço de papel, e Lucas a pega hesitantemente, sabendo que Imane poderia muito bem tê-la escondido por mais tempo se quisesse, mas o fato de que ela está mostrando a eles, o fato de que ela está em seu quarto sozinha, o fato de ela estar falando tão claramente, tudo isso soa a Lucas como se ela estivesse desistindo. É difícil processar tal coisa. Imane, que queria estar na escola com os garotos, que se mostrou ser mais inteligente do que todos eles juntos. Imane, que queria seguir seu irmão para o mar. Imane, que podia escalar um carvalho antigo a partir de um toco infestado de cupins. Agora estava desistindo de algo.

Ele abre a carta para revelar a caligrafia meticulosamente perfeita de Lucille. As curvas sem defeitos de sua escrita o impelem a fazer uma careta antes mesmo de começar a ler.

“‘Querida senhorita Bakhellal’,” ele começa. “‘Lamento muito dizer que o seu convite para jantar precisará ser rescindido, pois devemos retornar a Paris para a próxima temporada. Sinto tanta falta da cidade e Eliott deseja ver sua querida irmã, Daphné, que acredito está se tornando uma jovem muito talentosa e da natureza mais encantadora.’” Lucas revira os olhos. “‘Acredito que Sofiane e eu devemos fazer muitas viagens  _ adoráveis  _ ao Chauteau d’Arbrenne no decorrer dos próximos meses. Mas, por favor, mantenha contato. Devo me lembrar de lhe enviar meu endereço uma vez que nós estivermos instalados para que você possa…’ O que isso ao menos quer dizer? Ela vai dizer onde você poderá encontrá-los?”

“Quer dizer,” Imane diz calmamente, pousando suas mãos na penteadeira, “que ela pretende juntar o Sr. Alaoui e a irmã de Demaury. Está muito claro.”

“O que? Não.” Lucas volta a examinar a carta, os olhos dançando pelas palavras,  _ jovem muito talentosa _ .

“Ela queria que eu soubesse disso.”

“Porque ela vê você como uma ameaça!” Lucas discute, sacudindo a carta acima de sua cabeça. “Imane, vamos. Você não acredita que Alaoui irá de repente perder os sentimentos que têm por você só porque estão empurrando uma garota rica com um piano na frente dele.”

Imane morde o lábio. “Isso assumindo que ele um dia teve algum sentimento com relação a mim.” Ela diz baixinho e qualquer argumento que Lucas tivesse morre em sua garganta.

_ Como _ , ele pensa,  _ é possível que duas pessoas estejam tão claramente apaixonadas aos olhos de todos, mas não aos próprios olhos _ ?

“Oh, não. Não.” Manon se levanta do parapeito da janela, roubando a carta das mãos de Lucas e a lendo ela mesma. O que quer que ela tenha encontrado ali é insatisfatório, porque ela bufa com aborrecimento, jogando a carta na cama de Imane. “Isso não significa nada, Imane.”

“É verdade.” Lucas concorda. “Ele gosta de você.”

“Ele  _ ama  _ você.” Manon diz com ênfase.

Uma onda de silêncio segue o rastro de suas palavras.

Lucas e Manon em pé, ombro a ombro, um fronte agressivo de amor e esperança encarando um coração protegido e teimoso.

(Será difícil encontrar uma batalha de vontades mais equilibrada.)

“Seus pais sabem que ele foi embora?” Lucas pergunta, mordendo a pele ao redor das unhas das mãos. Ele afasta a mão para longe quando percebe o que está fazendo, um hábito ansioso que achou que havia deixado para trás em sua adolescência.

Imane sacode a cabeça.

“Pelo amor de Deus, Imane!” Lucas ergue as mãos para o alto, quase acertando Manon no processo. “Por que você não contou a eles?”

“Porque sim!” Imane dá um longo passo, distanciando-se da penteadeira, sua voz se elevando para se igualar a Lucas. “Eles me diriam para ir atrás dele!”

“Então vá!” Lucas e Manon gritam em uníssono e, de algum modo, a partir dali eles desenvolvem uma competição de gritos, todos eles falando rápido demais, alto demais para ouvir um ao outro, todos presos na agonizante emoção de ser desprezado no amor, mesmo que apenas por tabela.

Seus gritos atraem a Sra. Bakhellal, que vem correndo para o quarto de Imane, sua voz mais alta e clara sobre todas as outras, apagando o fogo do argumento deles com o tipo de toque difuso que só uma mãe poderia trazer para tal cena.

“O que está acontecendo aqui?”

“Nada, mamãe, eles só estavam…”

“Alaoui voltou para Paris.” Lucas diz a ela, arquejando quando Imane lhe acerta um sólido chute nas canelas. “Ele partiu há uma semana.”

A expressão da Sra. Bakhellal desmorona. “Imane.” Ela diz, a voz suavizando. Ela vai em sua direção, buscando as mãos de sua filha. “Por que não disse nada?”

“Porque não importa.” Imane responde secamente, puxando suas mãos para longe de sua mãe. “Não há necessidade nem mesmo de discutir isso.”

“A única coisa que precisamos discutir,” diz Manon, “é onde ela se hospedará em Paris.”

“ _ Manon _ .”

“Sabe, seu irmão retornou a Paris.” A Sra. Bakhellal inclina a cabeça pensativamente. “Você poderia ficar com ele.”

“ _ Isso! _ ” Lucas brada ao mesmo tempo que Manon pergunta, “Idriss está de volta?”

A Sra. Bakhellal ignora a ambos. Àquela altura, ela provavelmente já atingiu sua cota de bobagens dos Lallemant-Banet da semana inteira.

“Imane.” Ela segura firmemente a mão de sua filha, não deixando chance alguma para fuga, para desvio. “Seu pai e eu queremos que você faça que achar melhor. Se você verdadeiramente não quer ir, então não a forçaremos. Se você disser que deseja esquecê-lo, então nós o esqueceremos. Mas, querida, eu devo lhe dizer… quando a vi dançar com ele durante aquela… como se chama?”

“Valsa.” Lucas oferece prestativamente sobre o ombro dela.

“Quando vocês dançaram a valsa juntos, Imane, eu vi o jeito que você olhava para ele.” Ela aperta suas mãos. “Eu conheço minha filha. Eu conheço cada expressão que você pode fazer, mas aquela… Eu nunca vi você daquele jeito antes. Qualquer um que a faça se sentir daquele jeito, bem. É alguém para se correr atrás, não é?”

Atrás dela, Manon agarra o cotovelo de Lucas.

“Se isso não a convencer…” ela sussurra, “então nada irá.”

Lucas sorri, sentindo-se tão animado como se fosse ele a pessoa perseguindo um rastro de amor pela França, como se fosse ele a pessoa como outro coração esperando que ele vá e o encontre.

(O amor transforma as pessoas em cometas e o mundo em céu.)

A Sra. Bakhellal sai para informar o marido que a filha deles está indo à Paris, e Manon e Lucas começam a ajudar Imane a fazer as malas.

O mapa de constelações de Lucas é uma criação imperfeita, construída em partes iguais de suposição, matemática e observação astronômica. Ele começou há dois anos, quando foi encorajado pelo seu tio a pegar os pedaços de constelações que ele mantinha dentro de um velho diário surrado e transformá-los em um trabalho maior. Um mapa de estrelas para os andarilhos noturnos; um caminho para os sonhadores.

Há outros mapas estelares, é claro. A humanidade às vem mapeando desde o início, usando-as para guiar navios e criar calendários. Mas Lucas viu apenas alguns desses mapas. Ele teve os livros do escritório de seu tio, os poucos textos que ele pode folhear na loja em Hérisson, os vislumbres que ele conseguiu ter da coleção de Alaoui, o Atlas que ele tentou roubar da escola primária. Lucas viu alguns desses mapas, sim, mas quando a ideia de fazer o seu próprio lhe foi apresentada, o tomou por completo.

_ Este será o meu mapa _ , ele pensou. _ Meu canto do mundo. Minha jornada através do céu _ .

Ele pensou, e é um pensamento que ele nunca irá revelar a ninguém, que quando ele terminasse, ele poderia apresentar a alguns dos instrutores de Arthur e Basile. Ele poderia impressionar os grandes pensadores das universidades — os impressionaria tanto que eles iriam exigir que ele ingressasse em suas escolas, sem nem mesmo expectativa de pagamento. Lucas não teria, necessariamente, o dinheiro para manter a casa dos Banet, mas ele não teria débitos também. Poderia ser um trampolim na direção de uma carreira. Poderia ser aquilo que mudaria sua vida.

Essa é uma fantasia que é visitada cada vez menos conforme Lucas vai envelhecendo, conforme a vida se torna uma realidade claramente formada sob a ponta de seus dedos, ao invés de trivialidades sussurradas transmitidas a ele como avisos.

A cada ano, ele abandona a ideia da universidade um pouco mais, mas o mapa das estrelas permanece. Permanece e cresce, e Lucas Lallemant continua a passar suas tardes curvado sobre a mesa de seu tio, rabiscando tinta pelo papel, e suas noites do lado de fora, a cabeça inclinada para trás, olhos fixos no céu enegrecido.

Ele pensa uma noite, egoistamente — enquanto senta no telhado, suas pernas dobradas sob o corpo, seu diário em seu colo e um cobertor enrolado em seus ombros — em como ele irá lamentar para sempre o fato de que ele nunca pôde usar a oferta de Alaoui para utilizar o telescópio.

Teria sido bom, estar escondido em algum lugar com apenas aquele telescópio, seu caderno e uma pilha de comida. Talvez ele tenha a oportunidade novamente, se tudo entre Imane e Alaoui correr bem. Talvez então, ele vá realmente tirar proveito dessa oportunidade, e não andar de um lado para o outro no escritório, preso na indecisão. Talvez então, ele não se assuste com a possibilidade de passar um dia na presença de Demaury e seus olhos que sabem demais.

_ Talvez, talvez _ , Lucas pensa e desenha outra linha na folha em seu colo, conectando uma estrela a outra, como amantes.

Depois que Imane parte para Paris, as coisas ficam quietas. A chuva de inverno deixa o mundo cinza e borrado, como uma tela de seda, e os residentes de Beaufort passam seus dias se ocupando com livros, músicas e devaneios, embaçando os vidros das janelas com suas respirações e desenhando formas indefinidas na pintura nebulosa.

Lucas, impossibilitado de observar as estrelas a noite, retorna à parcela de adivinhação de seu mapa. Depois de testar alguns cálculos na espacialidade planetária e não chegando a lugar algum, ele volta ao seu caderno, enchendo as páginas com possíveis constelações, com equações que parecem não ter fim, contando uma história mais do que alcançando um resultado. Olhando algumas vezes, as constelações em suas anotações parecem rostos, em outras, parecem com figuras dançando pelo piso de madeira polida.

O único contato que eles têm com alguém além deles mesmos, e do ocasional encontro com um vizinho, vem das cartas.

Primeiro, uma carta do Sr. Munier, detalhando seu período no norte e lamentando como ele será mantido lá por mais tempo do que havia antecipado, durante todo o natal e no ano novo. Alexia e Emma desmaiam dramaticamente no sofá da sala de estar enquanto Manon aperta a carta dobrada em seu peito com um sorriso, parecendo em tudo com o papel da bela jovem corada que recebe uma carta se seu namorado distante.

Lucas a observa, e pode sentir como os ramos de inveja que cresciam em seu peito floresceram em outra coisa, algo mais leve e mais generoso que a inveja, com espaço para afeição quando confrontado com a realidade de um desejo por algo tão inteiramente fora do seu alcance; algo nascido de um único momento, que provavelmente não foi nem mesmo um momento, apenas percebido dessa maneira por um tolo coração mole mas endurecido.

Uma segunda carta chega, soprada pelos fortes ventos de fevereiro. Nela, Imane fornece um relato vigoroso de sua estadia em Paris com seu irmão. Ela escreve que o apartamento de Idriss é muito melhor do que ela esperava que fosse, que ela e Idriss puderam convidar Basile e Arthur para jantar com eles, que ela ainda não recebeu nenhuma notícia de Lucille e que ela não conseguiu ver Alaoui.

É uma carta que faz todos eles — Manon, Lucas, Emma e Alexia — trocarem olhares apreensivos sobre a escrita forte e concisa de Imane.

A terceira carta chega bem quando o cenho franzido de março é beijado pelos lábios gentis de abril, quando as janelas podem ficar abertas por mais de uma hora e a poeira dança na luz pálida do sol. É endereçada a Lucas, uma caligrafia familiar o convidando a visitar seu amigo recém-casado e sua mulher em sua charmosa e espaçosa  _ casa de veraneio _ . 

Antes mesmo de Lucas chegar à assinatura,  _ O vejo em breve, Yann _ , ele está correndo escada acima, invadindo o quarto de Manon para roubar um de seus baús.

Ele parte apenas minutos depois que a sua resposta.

Yann o conhece bem demais. Ele deve ter adivinhado que Lucas não perderia tempo para viajar para qualquer lugar que fosse novo, qualquer lugar que não fosse a sala de estar e seu quarto, porque ele está esperando por Lucas do lado de fora da casa quando a carruagem dele chega. A primeira coisa que Lucas nota é casaco amarelo brilhante que ele está usando, lindamente cortado e de aparência cara, o que deve ser influência de Chloé, mas então ele nota seu sorriso, pode ver a maneira como seus olhos praticamente cintilam mesmo à distância.

Ele parece feliz. Ele parece… Bem, ele parece  _ apaixonado _ .

Yann esmaga Lucas em um abraço tão logo ele está a seu alcance, ambos rindo quando tropeçam na calçada da frente, seus calcanhares afundando na grama lamacenta e molhada.

“O que é isso?” Lucas provoca, afastando-se para que possa puxar as lapelas do casaco de Yann. O material parece grosso e macio sob seus dedos. Definitivamente caro.

“Você gostou? Eu mesmo escolhi, mas, você sabe…” Yann baixa o tom de voz dramaticamente. “Chloé pagou por ele.”

“Oh? Isso é uma surpresa, dado ao quão independentemente rico você é.”

Yann o acerta na cabeça, gargalhando, e pega o baú de Lucas acenando em direção à casa. “Vamos. Vou te mostrar o lugar.”

“Ah.” Lucas arregala os olhos conforme eles vagueiam pelas grandes janelas, as portas lindamente pintadas e o jardim meticulosamente cuidado. “A casa de veraneio.” É maior que Beaufort. “Sabe, eu esperava que fosse maior.” Ele não pode acreditar que Lady Sylvie tinha uma casa sobrando, deste tamanho, para doar. “Não acredito que ela te trataria tão mal.”

“Claro, você está fazendo piadas agora, mas espere até ver como a cama em seu quarto é confortável.”

“Eu nunca fiz uma piada em minha  _ vida _ , Yann Cazas.”

Chloé vem saltitando pela porta da frente para encontrá-los, suas saias cor de rosa esvoaçando ao seu redor como asas, aproveitando-se da brisa e com isso ela está voando, pulando diretamente para Lucas e envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, soltando um gritinho animado.

“Você finalmente veio!”

Lucas vacila para trás com a força de seu peso, vendo por cima do ombro dela como Yann joga a cabeça para trás ao rir, e ele é lembrado novamente do baile, tendo Chloé lhe implorando para dançar enquanto Yann se diverte assistindo. É tão estranho que a partir daquele momento eles culminaram neste, uma cena mais feliz com um arranjo de personagens completamente diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo parece inevitável. Talvez este fosse o único final que realmente fizesse sentido.

“Chloé.” Lucas grunhe quando os pés dela voltam a tocar o chão. Seus pulmões parecem achatados com o impacto, lutando por ar quando Chloé o puxa para outro abraço.

“Você viu o novo casaco do Yann? Ele não está lindo?” Ela lança um sorriso para Yann por sobre o ombro. “Saiba que ele sempre está.”

“Você me bajula.” Yann responde.

“Mhm.” Chloé mantém um braço ao redor dos ombros de Lucas, virando a ambos para encará-lo. “E você adora.”

O sorriso de Yann aumenta. “Sim, adoro.”

“Ah, não.” Lucas afasta o braço de Chloé, passando pelo casal e indo em direção a porta. “Se vocês dois vão ficar flertando na minha frente o tempo todo, então preciso ao menos de alguma coisa para comer. E um banho.”

Chloé sorri, batendo palmas. “Pois bem, você está com sorte, Lucas, porque fomos convidados para jantar com Lady Sylvie hoje a noite.”

Há uma pausa.

Lucas olha para Yann. “Devo ficar animado com isso?” Ele pergunta devagar.

Yann ri, seguindo Lucas até a porta com seu baú ainda debaixo do braço. “Você verá.” ele diz enquanto passa por ele. “A comida é sempre incrível.”

“Oh.” O estômago de Lucas ronca e ele sorri, dando tapinhas na barriga. “Bem, então acredito que estou muito animado.”

Chloé é quem o leva para um tour pela casa, falando sem parar sobre como eles a mobiliaram, como escolheram qual arte iria nas paredes, como decidiram quais porcelanas deixariam na sala de jantar.

“Lady Sylvie tinha este lugar já decorado, claro, e ela tem um gosto impecável, mas queríamos deixá-lo com a nossa cara, entende? Nenhum de nós teve uma casa só sua antes, então não tivemos pressa.” Ela deixa escapar uma leve risada, guiando Lucas pelo salão da sala de jantar. “Na verdade, deixamos Mônaco mais cedo para podermos começar a trabalhar aqui. Àquela altura eu já havia encontrado os mais lindos móveis e estava desesperada para trazê-los para casa.” Ela gesticula para duas poltronas posicionadas bem diante deles, forradas em um tecido azul brilhante com pássaros bordados, em pleno voo. “Eu me apaixonei por elas no momento que as vi. E elas combinam tão bem com o tapete!” O tapete. Um azul profundo ainda mais ousado, coberto com o contorno de flores gigantes.

“Uh.” Lucas aperta os olhos para o tapete. “Claro.”

“Não se preocupe, não precisa fingir que gosta.” Chloé diz. “Yann também não gosta. Mas esse foi o nosso acordo: eu fico com este cômodo, para ler ou me divertir, e ele fica com o jardim.”

“O jardim?” Lucas estica o pescoço para ver além das portas duplas do salão, para um lugar com densa grama verde, ladeada de flores que já estão florescendo, vislumbres de roxo e amarelo junto a terra.

“Ele começou a trabalhar no momento em que chegamos. Mas você deve saber como ele ama ficar ao ar livre, e ele também colocou cadeiras e uma mesa do lado de fora para quando as noites esquentarem.” Ela sorri com ternura enquanto fala, brincando distraidamente com sua aliança, girando em seu dedo. “Parece estar obcecado com a ideia de assistirmos ao pôr do sol juntos.”

De todas as pessoas, Lucas nunca esperou ver Yann ser tão amado por alguém que, quando Lucas conheceu pela primeira vez, era essencialmente uma galinha valsante, mas aqui estão eles, em pé sobre um dos tapetes mais feios que Lucas já viu e ele observa como os olhos de Chloé se suavizam enquanto ela pensa sobre o homem que neste momento vem descendo as escadas. O melhor amigo de Lucas.

Lucas estende a mão para tocar na manga de seu vestido, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

“Obrigado,” Ele murmura. “Por me deixar ficar aqui.” De canto de olho ele vê Yann entrar na sala e acrescenta, mais alto, “Obrigado por tirá-lo das minhas mãos.”

Chloé vira-se, seguindo sua linha de visão e ela deixa escapar um suspiro, cruzando os braços. “Não foi uma escolha fácil. Mas, você sabe, o pai dele praticamente me implorou para casar com ele.”

Yann cai na gargalhada. “Ele  _ não  _ fez isso. Você era quem estava implorando para se casar  _ comigo _ .”

Chloé sorri docemente para ele. “O que você disser, querido marido.” Seus olhos passam por Yann para o relógio de pêndulo enfiado em um canto da sala e ela arfa. “Oh, eu não percebi que era tão tarde!” Ela se apressa em direção a escada, gritando sobre o ombro, “Vamos! Lady Sylvie detesta atrasos e nós ainda precisamos nos vestir.”

Lucas olha para si mesmo. “Eu estou vestido.”

Chloé para no primeiro degrau, mandando-lhe um olhar que poderia murchar as flores no jardim de Yann. “Lucas, por favor. Você não pode ver Lady Sylvie vestindo  _ isso _ . Pegue algo emprestado de Yann.”

Yann faz uma careta. “Exceto que, qualquer coisa minha que Lucas pegar emprestado ficará muito grande.”

“Bem…” Lucas diz com um sorriso beatífico. “Eu sempre posso ir pelado, então.”

“ _ Yann _ , arranje algo para ele  _ vestir _ .”

Lucas continua a sorrir para Yann, esperando até que Chloé tenha desaparecido no andar de cima antes de erguer sua mão e fazer um gesto muito, muito rude.

No fim, Lucas não precisa pegar nada emprestado de Yann. Ele trouxe consigo o colete verde que usou no baile, o qual Chloé julga “aceitável” quando usado com seu casaco preto.

“Isso vai bastar.” Ela diz com um suspiro. “Você tem sorte por ser tão bonito, sabe.”

Eles caminham até Montrose, cortando através do trecho de grama verde que leva para longe de sua casa no ritmo acelerado definido por Chloé, que está determinada a fazê-los chegar cinco minutos mais cedo, já que, aparentemente, Lady Sylvie vê pontualidade como atraso. A caminhada surpreende Lucas, que tinha a impressão de que, uma vez que as pessoas alcançam certo nível de riqueza, elas usariam uma carruagem com quatro cavalos para ir a qualquer lugar.

“Mas ela não está nem a dez minutos de distância!” Chloé diz, apontando em direção a uma fileira de densos carvalhos, onde Lucas só consegue ver um pináculo através dos galhos. “É maravilhoso estar tão perto de Lady Sylvie. Nós jantamos com ela o tempo todo!”

“O. Tempo. Todo.” Yann murmura e Lucas tem que disfarçar uma risada com uma leve tosse.

Conforme se aproximam de Montrose, a forma da casa se torna mais clara: uma enorme mansão barroca com torres imponentes, tão grande e majestosa que Lucas não consegue controlar o quão boquiaberto fica com a visão.

“Impressionante, não é?” Chloé diz a ele. “Uma das maiores propriedades nessa parte da França, e uma das mais caras. Só as janelas custam  _ milhares _ .”

“Posso imaginar.” Lucas murmura. O sol baixo banha a fachada de Montrose conforme eles se aproximam, transformando cada janela em uma piscina de ouro líquido. Não há uma única parte da casa que não pareça impecavelmente trabalhada. É de tirar o fôlego e ridículo. Lucas não sabe se fica enojado ou admirado.

“Vamos!” Chloé chama. “Estamos quase lá!”

Dentro da casa é tão ostentoso quanto o lado de fora. Enquanto são guiados através de corredores infinitos por um mordomo com rosto de pedra, Lucas acha que pode ver de onde Chloé tirou seu gosto por tapetes feios. Não importa onde seus olhos pousem dentro do Chateau de Montrose, há algo ali para cumprimentá-lo. Algo espalhafatoso, algo de aparência antiga, algo incrustado de joias ou estampado ou coberto por penas. Cada cômodo é como seu próprio pesadelo colorido. É hilariantemente fascinante.

Eles caminham em silêncio pelas salas de Lady Sylvie: Chloé e Yann na frente e Lucas logo atrás deles, grato por ficar para trás no cortejo para que ninguém note quando ele se assusta com uma estátua alarmantemente fiel de um tigre.

O mordomo eventualmente os guia para uma sala de estar, apesar de provavelmente ser a maior sala de estar que Lucas já viu na vida, ampla e aberta com uma lareira de pedra e vasos de plantas altos colocados em cada canto da sala. Chloé corre na frente deles e para a sala, fazendo uma profunda reverência em frente a um sofá de veludo vermelho e à mulher elegante sentada nele.

Há um momento de silêncio e então Chloé ergue seus olhos para Lucas e Yann, sacudindo a cabeça bruscamente para que eles se aproximem.

Lucas não passou muito tempo imaginando como seria Lady Sylvie. A ideia de que ela fosse uma pessoa física, real, que habita um corpo, respira e necessita de água foi perdida para ele em meio às esmagadoras descrições de sua riqueza e de sua propriedade. Lady Sylvie era menos uma pessoa e mais uma personagem em uma história para ele, um nome que as pessoas gostavam de trazer para uma conversa apenas para conseguir alguma reação.

Sua realidade de carne e osso, agora que Lucas está sendo apresentado a ela, é exatamente o que ele teria esperado, se estivesse esperando alguma coisa de fato.

Ela é uma mulher elegante, com olhos finos e maçãs do rosto altas, seu cabelo grisalho torcido em um coque elaborado em sua nuca. Suas mãos estão dobradas delicadamente sobre seu colo, mas sua postura é rígida, seus olhos escuros afiados conforme observa Lucas, o encarando de cima do topo de seu longo e fino nariz. Ela tem o olhar de uma aristocrata, um olhar que diz a Lucas que ela deve estar acostumada a conceder sua opinião sem nunca ser contradita, de julgar todos ao seu redor baseada inteiramente na primeira impressão que recebe deles.

Faz com que Lucas queira encará-la diretamente em vez de desviar o olhar. Ele se curva diante dela, então sorri agradavelmente, esperando que ela fale.

Ela inclina o queixo inspecionando-o. “Você é Lucas Lallemant, não é? Aquele que quase se casou com minha querida Chloé?”

_ Quase _ , ele pensa,  _ é uma palavra um tanto forte _ .

“Nós nos conhecemos em um baile.” Lucas diz, facilmente. “Mas não era para ser. Veja bem, Yann é um dançarino muito melhor do que eu.”

Chloé desliza sua mão para a de Yann, sorrindo para ele.

Lady Sylvie não parece impressionada, mas antes que ela possa dizer qualquer outra coisa, há um barulho de porta sendo aberta e Chloé, Yann e Lucas viram-se ao mesmo tempo para ver o Sr. Demaury entrando na sala pelo outro lado. Leva um momento, mas quando ele os nota, seus olhos se arregalam e ele para, uma mão na porta, um pé posicionado desajeitadamente na frente do outro. Ele parece um animal que foi pego roubando comida e Lucas está mordendo o interior de sua boca para não rir, porque a cena é absurda e porque,  _ claro  _ que Demaury está aqui. Ele têm o dom de aparecer quando Lucas menos espera.

“Eliott!” Chloé exclama feliz, suas mão voando até o peito. “Oh, mas que  _ sorte _ ! Não fazia ideia de que estava visitando!”

Sua voz impulsiona Demaury de volta aos movimentos e ele deixa a porta se fechar atrás de si, dando alguns passos calculados pela sala até estar perto o suficiente para apertar a mão de Yann e para ser puxado para um abraço por Chloé. Seus olhos encontram os de Lucas por sobre o ombro dela, tão penetrantes e difíceis de escapar como sempre, e Lucas luta contra a vontade de ficar inquieto, consciente do olhar curioso da própria Lady Sylvie como um peso físico sobre seus ombros.

“Sr. Lallemant.” Demaury diz educadamente uma vez que Chloé o soltou. Ele se curva levemente. “Um prazer vê-lo novamente.”

“Sr. Demaury. O prazer é todo meu.”

“Conhece o meu sobrinho?” Lady Sylvie pergunta, e os olhos deles se encontram de novo, apenas por um momento, antes de Lucas se voltar para ela com um sorriso sereno.

“Sim, eu o conheço.”

Yann estava certo sobre o jantar.

Lucas está sentado na mesa por apenas alguns minutos antes que o prato de filé mais incrível que ele já viu em toda a sua vida fosse colocado diante dele: um pedaço gordo, mergulhado em molho, com uma porção de vegetais ao lado. Têm um cheiro tão bom que ele acha que pode chorar.

Na cabeceira da mesa, Lady Sylvie convoca um criado. “Claude? Pode me trazer um peixe, por favor? Eu não quero isso.”

Lucas precisa se segurar para não fazer nenhum comentário a respeito, como perguntar se Lady Sylvie não se importaria se ele pegasse seu prato rejeitado, ou talvez se perguntar em voz alta se Lady Sylvie faz isso todas as noites, se o que quer que seus empregados preparem para ela nunca é tão satisfatório como o que ela poderia prontamente solicitar ela mesma. Mas ele pode apenas imaginar as consequências que dizer tal coisa geraria e ele segura a língua, desdobrando o guardanapo em seu colo e focando em sua comida.

“Sua família está bem, Sr. Lallemant?”

A cabeça de Lucas se ergue à pergunta, girando na direção de Demaury, que está encarando seu próprio prato como se ele pudesse ler algo nas trilhas do molho.

“Está.” Lucas diz depois de um momento. Ele se mexe em sua cadeira para encará-lo. “Na verdade, minha boa amiga, a Srta. Bakhellal, tem visitado seu irmão em Paris nos últimos meses. Você a viu enquanto estava lá?”

Demaury balança a cabeça. “Não tive o prazer.”

“Mesmo?”

“E quanto a você, Sr. Lallemant?” Lady Sylvie pergunta em voz alta e Lucas volta seu olhar para ela com relutância, mais uma dúzia de perguntas para Demaury queimando em sua língua.

Lucas as engole. “Sim, madame?” Ele pergunta polidamente, assistindo enquanto um dos criados deposita um novo prato de peixe na frente dela. Ela nem mesmo o olha.

“Chloé me disse que você vive com seus tios.”

“Hm, sim.” Lucas se endireita em seu assento. “Desde que era bem jovem.”

“Não tem pais?”

“Não desde que era bem jovem.”

“E não têm herança?”

Sua linha de questionamento é cortante e invasiva e Lucas se eriça, apertando as mãos embaixo da mesa.

“A casa é minha herança.”

“A casa em que mora?”

“Correto.”

“Mas nada mais? O que seu pai fazia?”

Lucas sente suas bochechas se esquentarem. “Ele era um poeta. Ambos eram escritores.”

“Ah.” Lady Sylvie dá uma pequena risada. “Isso explica, então. Pouca fortuna para ser encontrada ali.”

“Pouca fortuna, sim.” Lucas replica antes que possa se conter. “Mas não acha que a contribuição de artistas é maior para o mundo do que algo tão sem vida como herança?”

Lady Sylvie semicerra os olhos. “ _ Sem vida _ .”

“Uma herança não faz nada além de ser passada ou gasta. Pode permanecer inativa por anos sem ser relevante, e mesmo quando o é, sua relevância é apenas para um pequeno grupo de pessoas. Arte não é tão seletiva ou passiva. Para se tornar relevante para qualquer pessoa ela deve viver e respirar constantemente.”

“Por Deus.” Lady Sylvie murmura. Lucas pode praticamente sentir o olhar penetrante de Chloé do outro lado da mesa, mas ele não cede, não pode ceder quando Lady Sylvie quer insultar a memória de seus pais e como um resultado disso, o próprio Lucas. Ele preferiria perder seu privilégio do que voltar para casa sabendo que ele não tentou defender seus pais, mesmo que isso signifique que ele tenha que defender a poesia, algo que ele nunca entendeu em sua vida.

Ele pega seu garfo, achando que a conversa havia efetivamente terminado, quando Lady Sylvie fala novamente.

“Você mesmo deve ser um artista, então, Sr. Lallemant, para defender a arte tão…” ela torce o nariz, “apaixonadamente.”

“Ele é um cientista.” Demaury interpõe, fazendo todos na mesa, mesmo os criados assistindo à cena, o encararem confusos. Demaury que, até então, vinha observando sua comida silenciosamente, oscila seu olhar entre Lady Sylvie e Lucas. “Ele estuda as estrelas.”

Se a noite já não estivesse estranha, então ter Demaury falando por ele, percebendo que Demaury ouviu as poucas vezes que ele mencionou telescópios e estrelas para Alaoui e se lembrou disso, torna tudo ainda mais estranho. Lucas encara o perfil de Demaury, incapaz de se decidir se se sente lisonjeado pelo suporte ou frustrado pelo fato de que Demaury pensou que deveria falar por ele, que Lucas seria incapaz de enfrentar a indomável Lady Sylvie.

“Um homem da ciência.” Ela diz. “Muito bem.” Ela olha para Demaury, então para Lucas mais uma vez. Depois de outro momento, ela pega seu garfo. “Que interessante.”

É um sinal para todos eles que a conversa estava encerrada, todos eles mergulharam em seus pratos silenciosamente, como Lucas apenas arriscando um pequeno olhar para Demaury de canto de olho, e rapidamente desviando o olhar quando Demaury o olha de volta.

Depois do jantar eles vão para outro salão, um decorado nas cores verde profundo e dourado, com gaiolas de pássaros contornando as janelas e ainda mais plantas abarrotadas pelas paredes. Lucas tem o sentimento distinto de estar em algum lugar selvagem, preso no coração de uma das selvas longínquas que ele apenas leu a respeito, e a comparação é perfeitamente adequada, ele pensa, quando Lady Sylvie interrompe sua conversa com Chloé e se volta para ele com um sorriso leonino.

Lucas o retorna, dentes á mostra por dentes á mostra.

“Sr. Lallemant, você nos concederia a honra?” Ela acena com a mão na direção do deslumbrante piano castanho na canto mais distante da sala, aberto e à espera, polido à perfeição. “Se estamos jantando juntos, então precisa saber que música é o meu deleite. Eu teria sido uma grande profissional, se tivesse aprendido, mas devo contar com o talento dos outros e a Srta. Farge-Jeanson não é tão talentosa, como deve saber.”

As bochechas de Chloé ficam cor de rosa, mas ela sorri quando Yann afaga suas costas, se inclinando ao toque dele.

Lucas dá uma pequena risada. “A senhora supõe, então, que eu tocaria de maneira que a agradaria.”

Lady Sylvie ergue uma sobrancelha severamente arqueada. “Não é esse o caso? Sendo o filho de dois artistas, eu pensaria que você teria algum tipo de inclinação.”

Lucas cruza as mãos atrás das costas, afundando suas unhas na carne de suas palmas. “Temo estar fora de forma, mas tenho uma prima que gosta tanto de música como a senhora. Ela é a nossa mestre pianista.” É verdade, Lucas não praticava há meses. Não é algo esperado dele como é com suas primas. Para os homens, é uma grande realização ser capaz de conduzir uma conversa e dançar decentemente, não desenhar, cantar, tocar músicas e aprender várias línguas.

Quando era um garoto, Lucas estava constantemente tocando o piano. Ele inventava canções e as tocava para seus pais, então fez a mesma coisa para Alexia, Emma e Manon quando chegou a Beaufort, para o deleite delas. Mas, conforme ele crescia, se tornou menos uma paixão e mais uma lembrança. Ele não pratica mais, não, mas sua mãe lhe ensinou a tocar, então a idéia de tocar piano por si só é uma lembrança feliz.

Ele não deixará isso à mostra para alguém como Lady Sylvie.

“Hmmm.” Ela estreita os olhos para ele, estalando a língua de uma forma que é surpreendente indigna quando comparada com o resto dela. “Não é o mestre em sua própria casa, então?”

“Não é minha casa.” As palavras escapam antes que Lucas perceba, uma resposta reflexiva, cultivada pelos anos de culpa sobre a própria herança, e enfurecida pelas suas próprias responsabilidades. “É a casa dos Banet, madame, em desígnio e espírito.”

“Você tem tão pouco por herança, Sr. Lallemant, por que se negar isso?”

“Talvez eu não tenha o desejo de  _ possuir  _ tão fortemente como os outros têm.”

“Eu tocarei.” Demaury profere abruptamente de seu canto perto das gaiolas de pássaros. Todas as cabeças se voltam em sua direção e ele alisa seu casaco com as mãos, acenando com a cabeça em direção ao piano. “Eu tocarei, se o Sr. Lallemant não puder.”

Lucas pisca para ele e sua postura relaxada, sua expressão neutra, sua silhueta contornada ardentemente pelo sol que se põe — um homem dourado cercado por gaiolas douradas.

Lucas pisca novamente. Com os  _ diabos  _ que isso vai acontecer.

Ele levanta de sua poltrona sem dizer uma palavra, marchando em direção ao piano e internamente xingando Demaury e sua necessidade inata de se inserir na conversa para constantemente fazer Lucas parecer com um caipira incompetente.

É apenas quando Lucas se senta no banco do piano, o silêncio na sala pesado e cheio de expectativa, suas mãos posicionadas sobre as teclas, que ele percebe que não têm ideia do que tocar. Seu olhar vasculha a sala e vê Lady Sylvie o observando imperiosamente, Chloé sorrindo, Yann com um aceno de cabeça encorajador e Demaury, ainda parado junto às gaiolas, o assistindo com uma expressão ilegível.

Lucas respira fundo, ajeita os ombros e começa a tocar. Ele não sabe que música suas mãos resolveram tocar até que ela chega a seus ouvidos, uma de Beethoven que Alexia adora, uma que ela toca com tanta frequência que Lucas conhece de cor, exceto que tocando ela se torna mais complicada. Sua execução é mais lenta do lembra da peça original, e acha que pode estar no tom errado, mas é o suficiente para Lady Sylvie finalmente virar-se para longe dele e continuar sua conversa com Chloé, falando alto para que possa ser ouvida sobre a música.

Lucas se permite rir, inclinando-se no piano conforme suas mãos dançam pelas teclas. É uma boa prorrogação, poder sentar sozinho e se desligar da conversa, mas ele não tem certeza por quanto tempo deverá tocar, se haverá um ponto onde Lady Sylvie ficará satisfeita e o deixará desaparecer no papel de parede, ou se Lucas realmente precisará inventar algo para tocar em seguida. Ele pode tentar Beethoven só até certo ponto.

Ele começa a música novamente, mudando o tom, e conforme o faz, pode ver que alguém vem vindo em sua direção pelo canto do olho. Alguém alto e tranquilo com a postura de um soldadinho de brinquedo. Os dedos de Lucas escorregam em uma tecla, quebrando o fluxo da música, e ele xinga, irritado.

“Você quer me assustar, Sr. Demaury?” Lucas pergunta levemente, olhos focados em suas mãos conforme encontram a melodia mais uma vez, devagar e desajeitadamente.

Demaury para na beirada do piano. “De modo algum.” Ele se mexe sem sair do lugar, pousando suas mãos na beirada do piano para então retraí-las imediatamente. É perturbadora a sua necessidade de sempre se fazer notar, de algum modo, mesmo quando está parado. Lucas sente seus ombros ficarem tensos, com a pura palpabilidade da presença dele.

“Você toca muito bem.” Demaury diz depois de outro momento.

“Oh.” Lucas ergue as sobrancelhas. “ _ Muito bem _ . Obrigado, Sr. Demaury, acredito que esse seja o maior elogio que já me fez.”

“Falo sério.”

Lucas tem que se forçar para não revirar os olhos. “E eu disse obrigado.”

Eles voltam a ficar em silêncio enquanto Lucas continua a tocar, se afastando de Beethoven agora para algo mais leve, rápido, seus dedos dançando pelas teclas com vontade própria. Ele usa notas de músicas que não tocava há anos, mudando de uma sonata para uma canção de ninar e finalmente para uma lenta e desajeitada versão de uma valsa.

“Eu lembro de ver essa dança.” Demaury diz suavemente, quase inaudível sobre a música. “Foi tão bonito.”

Lucas tenta lembrar da valsa que tocava em Champrés, mas sua memória está nublada, a tornando imperfeita e imprecisa pelo tempo e pelos efeitos do álcool. O que ele mais lembra é de Imane e Alaoui flutuando pelo salão, e os olhos de Demaury observando a multidão. “Ainda assim, você se recusou a dançar com qualquer pessoa.”

“Não havia ninguém a quem eu pudesse pedir que teria dito sim.”

Com isso Lucas para de tocar, ajeitando-se no banco e virando na direção dele. “Está falando sério? Haviam pelo menos umas poucas jovens lá que estavam desesperadas para dançar e não tinham parceiros. Se você tivesse ao menos se dado ao trabalho de perguntar, você sabe, conversar com elas, qualquer uma delas teria dito sim.” _ Ninguém iria te recusar _ , ele pensa amargamente.

“Eu…” Demaury pausa, olhando para o piano, tão completamente polido que um reflexo borrado de si mesmo o encara de volta. “Eu não sou particularmente hábil nisso.”

“No que? Conversar ou dançar?”

Demaury sorri, apenas um pouco, traçando um dedo pela borda do piano. “Em ambos.”

Com isso, Lucas revira os olhos, voltando-se mais uma vez para o piano, flexionando suas mãos antes de posicioná-las nas teclas de novo. “Eu nem sempre fui hábil nisso.” Ele volta ao início de sua não-exatamente-valsa, diminuindo o tempo um pouco mais para que então se torne algo diferente — uma valsa feita para ser dançada sob a luz da lua e não sob lustres, executada sozinha em vez de diante de uma multidão.

Lucas limpa a garganta. “Eu só sei tocar porque eu pratiquei. Você poderia fazer o mesmo.”

“É uma coisa mais fácil de se praticar do que a conversa.”

“Não sei se você está ciente, mas nós estamos conversando agora. Você pode considerar isso como prática.”

Lady Sylvie chama do outro lado da sala, convocando Demaury de volta para seu aglomerado de cadeiras e ele deixa escapar um suspiro, batendo de leve com um dedo contra a borda do piano.

“Isso é diferente.” Demaury diz baixinho, tão baixinho que Lucas nem mesmo o escuta, preocupado demais em retornar à sua não-exatamente-valsa, balançando a cabeça no ritmo. Ele não nota, assim como não nota a maneira que Demaury hesita, seus olhos passeando pelo rosto de Lucas, pelo seu pescoço, suas mãos e, então, de volta ao seu rosto, se demorando ali por apenas uma respiração antes de ser chamado novamente e ele o deixa, a forte pressão das teclas o seguindo até o outro lado da sala.

A noite chega ao crepúsculo e Lady Sylvie finalmente permite que eles partam.

“Estou cansada.” Ela declara, levantando-se de sua cadeira. É o sinal para todos na sala — os convidados, os empregados, os pássaros nas gaiolas — de que a noite acabou, e enquanto as xícaras de chá são limpas e as cortinas são fechadas, Lady Sylvie se despede deles.

Ela deixa Lucas com um “Foi muito interessante conhecê-lo, Sr. Lallemant.” o que Lucas pode interpretar de várias maneiras, no entanto, ele só pode imaginar que ela queira dizer da forma menos lisonjeira possível. Em troca, ele lhe oferece o sorriso mais sincero que que consegue produzir, dizendo a ela que jantar em sua casa foi uma experiência que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado, e ele não deixa de notar quando Yann tosse em sua manga para disfarçar uma risada.

Ele não está esperando quando Demaury se oferece para acompanhá-los até a porta.

“Por favor.” Ele diz, gesticulando em direção ao longo corredor pelo qual eles entraram primeiramente. Chloé animadamente vai na frente, fazendo uma reverência para Demaury e puxando Yann consigo pela mão, o som de sua risada tilintante desaparecendo conforme ela desaparece pela porta. Lucas olha Demaury com curiosidade, podendo apenas imaginar qual seria a repentina motivação de Demaury para fazer o papel de bom anfitrião, se ele quer impressioná-los ou de repente sente a necessidade se redimir da grosseria anterior. Lucas espera que seja a última opção mas, acha que é mais provável que seja a primeira. Baseado na história de Munier, Demaury não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que se desculpa por suas ações.

Conforme Lucas passa pela porta, Demaury se move e seus braços se tocam brevemente, o arranhão áspero de lã contra lã, mas é um momento de contato que crava suas presas na pele de Lucas, e ele se afasta, seguindo Yann e Chloé com suas bochechas avermelhadas.

Demaury, por sua vez, o segue e Lucas pode sentir seu olhar em sua nuca. Pinica, o faz querer coçar, passar a mão pelo seu cabelo, dar a volta e dizer a Demaury que pare.  _ Pare de me olhar como se me conhecesse. Me deixe em paz. Não sei o que você quer, se você está planejando me chantagear ou me arruinar, mas eu não consigo pensar em mais nada quando… _

Ele passa pelos cômodos estranhamente decorados de Lady Sylvie sem os ver realmente, sua mente presa na armadilha de  _ você quer me arruinar _ e sua nuca queimando como se estivesse sendo marcada.

No momento que ele chega a porta de entrada, com Yann e Chloé já esperando, seus casacos abotoados e o chapéu de Chloé firmemente amarrado, ele está exausto de seus próprios pensamentos, de caminhar uma curta distância com uma sombra tão densa, e está pronto para partir. Ele está pronto para partir nunca mais vê-lo novamente.

Eles escapam para a noite e o vento frio acalma a pele aquecida de Lucas, o céu escuro uma cobertura bem-vinda sobre seus ombros. Ele inclina a cabeça para trás sem nem mesmo tomar essa decisão conscientemente, olhos para o paraíso e pulmões se enchendo de estrelas a cada respiração. É pacífico e ele se deleita com isso, sente-se desenrolando como um fio bem torcido, sem precisar estar com a guarda levantada ou ser a pessoa mais inteligente da sala apenas para que possa sobreviver.

“Eu…” Demaury começa e todos os três se voltam na direção dele com expectativa, mas ela cai em silêncio, sua mão apertada firmemente contra a porta. Ele abre a boca e então a fecha. Abre de novo.

Yann inclina a cabeça para ele. “Você está bem, Demaury?”

Suas palavras tiram Demaury de qualquer que seja o transe que ele entrou e ele balança a cabeça, suas mãos caindo para os lados de seu corpo. “Tenham uma… boa noite.” ele diz e a porta se fecha bruscamente, deixando os três no denso silêncio da noite, quebrado somente pelo vento forte nas árvores, seus galhos balançando contra o céu como se estivessem dançando.

“Estranho.” É tudo o que Yann diz e então dá de ombros, oferecendo o braço para Chloé e os guiando em direção a casa deles, através da grama molhada e pela densa fileira de árvores.

Lucas segue logo atrás, desviando sua atenção ao seguir o caminho trilhado por Yann e ao olhar para as estrelas. Ele tenta se perder um pouco no céu amplo e sem cor, disposto a pensar em qualquer coisa que não seja Demaury. É enervante a maneira como ele consegue se enterrar nos pensamentos de Lucas e ficar ali. Não importa o que Lucas tente dizer a si mesmo, ele continua se segurando a preocupação de que de algum modo, _ de algum modo _ , Demaury apenas olha para ele e sabe.

Ele não sabe como isso é possível. Ele tenta ser cuidadoso, sem deixar que nenhum aspecto de sua personalidade exterior revele qualquer coisa sobre seu coração e a infeliz direção na qual ele segue. Mas talvez ele não seja tão bom em esconder como ele acredita. Talvez todos saibam e ninguém fale sobre isso. Talvez ninguém saiba mas todos suspeitem.

“Lucas.”

Chloé voltou em direção a ele, estendendo a mão a colocando em seu cotovelo e puxando seu xale firmemente ao redor dos ombros.

“Muito bem, o que achou?” Ela pergunta com um sorriso. “Montrose não é espetacular como eu disse que seria?”

“É… exatamente como você descreveu.” Lucas diz longamente, esticando seu pescoço de volta para um último olhar para a fachada imponente, as torres que perfuram o cobertor de estrelas sobre eles. Ele acredita poder ver uma luz cintilante em uma das janelas, uma sombra passando por trás dela. “Lady Sylvie também.”

“Ela não é fantástica?” Chloé suspira alegremente. “Não existe nenhuma mulher como ela no mundo.”

“Acredito que você possa estar certa.”

Depois de um momento, ela acrescenta, “Eu não estava esperando ver Eliott, no entanto.”

Com isso, a cabeça de Lucas volta-se para ela novamente. “Não? Onde ele deveria estar?”

“Eu pensei que ele ainda estavesse em Paris.” Chloé abaixa seu tom de voz. “Lucas, eu… eu ouvi algo. De Lady Sylvie.”

Seu tom é hesitante, preocupado e faz com que algo frio e terrível percorra a espinha de Lucas. “O quê?”

“Ela disse que quando chegou, Demaury lhe disse que estava em Paris porque estava ajudando um amigo. Especificamente ajudando um amigo a escapar de um compromisso que levaria a um casamento imprudente.”

“Um compromisso?” A sensação em sua espinha fica ainda mais fria e profunda. “Quem era o amigo?”

No escuro da noite, ele pode apenas discernir como Chloé balança a cabeça. “Nenhum nome foi dado. Nada que indique que possa ser… bem, que possa ser qualquer um.”

_ Imane _ , Lucas pensa. Ele vê seu rosto em sua mente, frio e resignado, uma carta sendo entregue por uma mão firme. “Ele… o Demaury deu alguma razão para essa interferência?”

“Não, eu…”

“Uma disparidade de circunstâncias?” Lucas pressiona.

“Não, não foi isso. Aparentemente a mulher envolvida foi tida como indiferente.”

“Então ele os  _ separou _ ?” Lucas diz com incredulidade e Chloé o silencia agarrando seu braço.

“Lucas, por favor. Me desculpe, eu só… Eu achei que você também deveria ouvir.”

“Você está certa.” Lucas diz humildemente. “Isso é algo que eu deveria ouvir.”

A mente de Lucas trabalha rapidamente por entre todas as implicações das palavras de Chloé, como o orgulho de Demaury teria permitido que ele se intrometesse no compromisso de seu amigo, como é realmente verdade que ele e Lucille pretendem que Alaoui se case com a irmã de Demaury, como Imane deve ter sido vista como nada mais que uma inconveniência, uma distração para Alaoui antes de se mudarem e seguirem em frente. É como se o coração de Lucas tivesse caído para fora de seu corpo, deixando para trás apenas o espaço vazio e oco com nada para preenchê-lo, nada além de uma onda de raiva clara e repentina.

E com essa percepção, duas coisas se tornam óbvias ao mesmo tempo: que Munier estava certo e Demaury é uma pessoa ainda mais egoísta e enganosa do que Lucas já sabia; e que ele finalmente tem um nome para a pressão sob suas costelas e o inferno sob sua pele, uma palavra para o que ele vem sentindo desde que encontrou os olhos de Demaury pela primeira vez do outro lado do salão…

… e é ódio.

Lucas não dorme naquela noite.

Sua cama parece confortável demais, os lençóis macios e quentes demais contra sua pele superaquecida. Ele tenta dormir em uma poltrona, mas não consegue encontrar uma posição que pareça natural. Ele tenta observar as estrelas, mas nuvens espessas chegam depois da meia-noite, o ar ficando mais úmido e pesado com a sugestão de chuva. No entanto, é apropriado, uma tempestade idêntica a que vem crescendo dentro de Lucas, vertendo de sua pele, deixando o ar em seu quarto com gosto de relâmpago.

Agora que encontrou a palavra, ele não consegue parar de pensar nela:  _ ódio. Eu o odeio. Eu odeio Eliott Demaury. _ Sua raiva o leva a andar de um lado para o outro, a rascunhar meia dúzia de cartas — para Imane, para Demaury, para Alaoui — e jogá-las todas fora. Ele se sente inquieto sob seu domínio, o trovão em suas veias poderoso demais para ser contido, demais para que ele aguente sentado e em silêncio.

A tempestade do lado de fora irrompe ao mesmo tempo que Lucas, nas primeiras horas da manhã. Ele veste um casaco puído e manchado deixado à porta — um dos antigos de Yann, uma relíquia de outra vida — e sai para a chuva torrencial.

Ele não tem nenhum destino em mente, está procurando escapar de si mesmo e de sua mente inquieta tanto quando está fugindo da casa. Ele fica ensopado imediatamente, a água fria escorrendo pelos buracos no casaco de Yann, encharcando seu cabelo, grandes gotas caindo em seus olhos, o cegando. Ele tropeça pelo escuro, xingando quando escorrega na grama molhada, gotas de lama respingando em suas mãos, caindo em sua bochecha. Ele deve parecer com uma coisa selvagem quando sai da fileira de árvores para um campo lindamente plano, os membros pesados e a cabeça uma bagunça.

À sua volta, o mundo se transforma, índigo e preto mudando para o cinza escuro. Por trás das nuvens, o sol deve estar nascendo, mas Lucas mal registra a hora. Ele não sabe há quanto tempo esteve fora na chuva, como as horas do amanhecer conseguiram escorrer pelos seus dedos enlameados tão facilmente, mas está ficando mais claro, formas que eram indiscerníveis para ele, agora se tornam conhecidas: árvores altas e grossas coloridas exuberantemente de verde pela chuva, pássaros acordando aninhados nos galhos, olhando para ele com curiosidade e, bem diante dele, um pavilhão de pedra vazio.

Lucas se abriga sob a cobertura do pavilhão, sacudindo seus braços e pernas enrijecidos e recuperando o fôlego. Ele se inclina em um dos pilares, pressionando seu rosto na pedra fria e assistindo conforme a chuva continua a cair em densas camadas, transformando o campo gramado em um lago.

Ele se sente traído, e nem sabe se têm o direito de se sentir assim.

Imane é quem devia se sentir traída. Alaoui também. O único interesse de Lucas nessa história é que Imane é sua amiga e, ouvir que alguém deliberadamente tramou para partir seu coração o deixa furioso, como aconteceria com qualquer outro de seus amigos. Mas não era apenas raiva que agitava o sangue de Lucas. Era também uma dor aguda, uma que doía fundo em sua pele, e traição, quer ele tivesse direito de sentir ou não, e por isso, Lucas se tornou a tempestade dentro da tempestade.

De algum modo, ele terá que encontrar o caminho de volta para a casa de Yann e Chloé — de volta pela chuva, pelas árvores e pelos lagos de grama. Ele não sabe por quanto tempo esteve caminhando, mas espera que não tenha ido muito longe. Se ele se perder, terá que explicar a Yann quando finalmente retornar: que, em um ataque de raiva ardente, ele saiu pela noite no meio de uma tempestade e não conseguiu encontrar seu caminho de volta.

Mas o conhecendo, Yann provavelmente nem ficaria muito surpreso.

“Lucas.”

Ele se sobressalta, batendo sua cabeça contra o pilar, inalando bruscamente com a dor, girando para ver outra figura ensopada, usando outro casaco inútil que se torna pesado com a chuva, outra criatura de aparência selvagem com ossos pesados e olhos insones.

Lucas quer  _ gritar _ . Claro que é ele.

É sempre ele.

“Oh.” Frustração escorre por sua voz. “Sr. Demaury.”

“L — Sr. Lallemant.”

Um trovão soa acima de suas cabeças.

“Me escute. Preciso lhe dizer algo que eu… bem… me desculpe, mas preciso lhe contar.” Demaury diz. “Não há mais o que fazer.”

Lucas franze o cenho. “O quê?”

Demaury geme, esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. Quando ele as remove, parece resignado, como se eles estivesse prestes a fazer algo que sabe que se arrependerá.

Isso deixa Lucas nervoso.

“Eu vim até Montrose por você.” Demaury diz de uma vez, “Eu ouvi que você estava vindo e precisava vê-lo porque eu… por meses eu tenho lutado. Tentei infinitas vezes reprimir meus sentimentos, mas é impossível. Eles me consomem e estou vivendo na esperança de cada palavra que você diz, cada olhar que você oferece,  _ diabos _ , cada gesto que você faz. Não ousei me deixar imaginar quando o encontrei pela primeira vez, mas agora não consigo pensar em mais nada. Eu tenho lutado contra  _ tudo _ : as expectativas de minha família, a disparidade de nossas circunstâncias, meu bom senso e até mesmo minha própria vergonha, e agora preciso que você acabe com a minha miséria e me diga: você…” Demaury respira bruscamente, suas mãos se fechando a seu lado. “Você gostaria de ficar comigo?”

O coração de Lucas se alojou em sua garganta, sua batida pesada ecoando em seus ouvidos, ainda mais alto que o trovão, e sua própria voz soando fraca e estrangulada quando ele diz, “Eu não entendo.”

“Eu te amo.”

E ali, o mundo inteiro de Lucas fica de cabeça para baixo.

“Ardentemente.” Demaury continua, sua voz falhando. “Claro que não posso lhe pedir para que se case comigo, mas posso lhe oferecer tudo o que tenho, tudo o que sou e posso lhe pedir para que fique comigo. Por favor.” Demaury dá um pequeno passo para perto. Na fraca luz, seus olhos são do mesmo cinza tempestuoso do céu. “Diga que ficará comigo.”

É impossível. Lucas caminhou para fora das árvores e para dentro de um sonho porque isso é  _ impossível _ .

Ele lembra quando ouviu pela primeira vez Alaoui o mencionando para Demaury, a sugestão em seu tom, a natureza investigativa de suas perguntas. Lucas se deixou acreditar, por um momento, que Demaury fosse como ele. Lucas se deixou acreditar e então se deixou sucumbir pela fantasia, mesmo que ele soubesse que tal coisa jamais ocorreria.

Ainda assim, aqui está ele. Demaury, em pé diante dele, encharcado pela chuva e afirmando estar apaixonado e, como naquela noite no baile, Lucas tem um momento onde ele se deixa pensar na possibilidade e em tudo o que ela implicaria. Ser envolvido por ele. Ser…

Não.

“Me desculpe.” Lucas começa devagar, claramente. “Por lhe causar tamanho conflito. Foi feito inconscientemente.”

O rosto de Demaury, que estava dolorosamente aberto em sua esperança, sua expectativa, começa a desmoronar.

“Acredito que quando uma confissão como essa é feita, bem, normalmente…” Lucas não pensa muito no significado por trás disso, do que  _ normal  _ significa, “Há a obrigação de expressar a reciprocidade de sentimentos, mas eu não posso fazer isso.”

Demaury pisca. Uma gota de chuva cai de seu cabelo em sua bochecha. “Está me rejeitando?” Ele pergunta baixinho.

“Dado que você possuía uma lista inteira de razões de porque ter sentimentos por mim seria tamanho obstáculo em sua vida, tenho certeza de não levará muito tempo para que se recupere deles.”

Demaury está em silêncio. Sua cabeça se abaixa pesadamente sobre seus ombros, sua postura normalmente rígida se curva em torno de si mesma como uma fina folha de papel pegando fogo. Ele umedece os lábios e, quando fala novamente, sua voz é monótona, desprovida de emoção. “Posso perguntar, dada a sensibilidade de tal confissão, a chance que estou dando, por que me rejeita sem nem um esforço de civilidade?”

_ Civilidade _ . Tudo bem.

“E posso perguntar,” Lucas diz veemente, dando um passo na direção de Demaury, de cabeça erguida para encontrar seus olhos, “por que, se o desejo era influenciar meu coração a seu favor, você me diz que me ama mesmo indo contra seu próprio bom senso? Sua própria vergonha?”

Os olhos de Demaury ficam enormes. “Não, não, eu não…”

“Eu senti vergonha, Eliott Demaury. Tenho sentido tão frequentemente quanto sinto a felicidade, e não consigo parar de sentir, mas posso tentar parar os outros que a forçam sobre mim. Você acha que seria realmente a mesma coisa para nós dois? Você, com seu título e sua fortuna. Eu, com três primas e nenhuma herança real para falar sobre. Você realmente acha que tememos as mesmas coisas?”

Demaury parece que levou um tapa. Isso instiga Lucas, o faz querer empurrar a faca ainda mais fundo.

“Se tivesse sido descortês sem causa, seria um coisa, mas eu tenho um mundo de razões para desgostar de você.” Ele dá mais um passo à frente. “Como eu ao menos consideraria ficar com o homem que destruiu a felicidade da minha amiga mais querida?” À expressão chocada de Demaury ele cospe, “Você nega?”

“Eu não nego.” Demaury diz, e a falta de remorso em sua voz faz a pele de Lucas pinicar.

Ele deixa escapar um som de puro ultraje, ríspido e transtornado. “ _ Por que? _ Por que você faria isso?”

“Eu acreditei que ela fosse indiferente.” Demaury diz, e sua voz aumentando para se igualar a de Lucas agora, os dois encarando um ao outro como falcões. “Eu os observei de perto e vi a clara evidência disso. Até mesmo o próprio Sofiane duvida que ela retorne sua afeição.”

“Porque você sugeriu!”

“Eu estava protegendo ele.” Demaury diz ferozmente.

“Imane dificilmente mostra seus verdadeiros sentimentos para mim!” Lucas exclama, frustração se acumulando em suas veias. “Ela protege a  _ si mesma! _ Mas não, você decidiu que sabia o que era melhor para ambos e agora os levou para a miséria desesperançada.” Lucas se afasta dele, machucado, exausto e com raiva, com tanta  _ raiva _ , que de repente, mais do que qualquer coisa, ele quer fazer Demaury responder por tudo o que fez, tudo que Lucas sabe, e se volta para ele novamente, ajeitando os ombros e erguendo o queixo. “E sobre o Sr. Munier?”

O nome recebe uma notável reação de Demaury, seus olhos se estreitando, seu maxilar tenso. “O Sr. Munier? Você parece ter um interesse e tanto nos assuntos dele.”

“Eu pensaria que qualquer pessoa descente com o conhecimento de seus infortúnios também se interessaria por ele.”

“Seus  _ infortúnios? _ ” Demaury deixa escapar uma risada sombria. “Sim, seus infortúnios têm sido ótimos.”

Lucas dificilmente consegue acreditar no que está ouvindo. “Você é quem negou a ele toda e qualquer vantagem. Você tirou o que era dele por direito, você sozinho o reduziu a seu parco estado de renda e agora fala dele com desprezo e ridículo? Acredito que agora eu entendo a que você se referia quando falou de vergonha, Sr. Demaury.”

As mãos de Demaury caem para os lados. “É isso o que pensa de mim.” Ele diz, não é uma pergunta, mas uma renúncia. Seus olhos estão vazios quando ele os pousa em Lucas mais uma vez. “Talvez você fosse capaz de perdoar essas minhas faltas, que tão prontamente busca, se seu orgulho…”

“ _ Meu _ orgulho?”

“... não tivesse sido ferido por minha confissão honesta e por minhas preocupações e conflitos. Por minha  _ vergonha _ , que você está tão convencido de que sou imune para sentir por causa da minha fortuna.”

“Oh, acredite, Sr. Demaury, não há nenhuma confissão que você pudesse ter imaginado que teria recebido de mim uma resposta diferente.” Lucas dá mais alguns passos para frente até que seus pés estão quase se tocando, seus casacos encharcados derramando água da chuva em uma poça no chão de pedra. “Desde o começo eu soube que, mesmo que você pudesse me ver de tal modo, mesmo se você fosse como eu, sua arrogância, sua presunção e seu desdém egoísta pelos sentimentos dos outros me convenceram de que você seria o último homem com quem eu gostaria de ficar.”

As palavras caem em um silêncio atordoado. Até mesmo o som da chuva diminui sob o peso delas. Seus olhos se fixam entre o espaço de um suspiro entre ele, seus peitos arfantes e seus rostos corados.

Os olhos de Demaury vão até a boca de Lucas, uma ruga se formando entre suas sobrancelhas, como se ele estivesse à beira de algo, e Lucas descontroladamente se pergunta se Demaury irá beijá-lo, mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, e uma vez que a palavra  _ beijo  _ aparece em sua mente, ela aparece novamente — beijo — e Lucas não sabe porque está acontecendo agora, quando ele acabou de dizer para Demaury o quanto ele o odeia, porque é verdade, ele o odeia  _ tanto _ e nunca se sentiu assim antes…

“Me perdoe.” Demaury dá um passo para trás, o espaço entre eles aumentando, a poça que compartilhavam sendo quebrada pela pressão de suas botas. “Você deixou seus sentimentos perfeitamente claros e eu sinto muito por tê-lo incomodado com os meus. Eu… por favor aceite meus melhores votos para sua saúde e felicidade.”

E, sem mais uma palavra, ele parte.

Lucas não pode fazer nada além de ficar ali em pé, por um momento que parece durar anos, encarando o lugar vazio que Demaury deixou para trás, completamente perdido. Quando ele finalmente é capaz de se mover de novo, ele colapsa em um dos pilares, escorregando até o chão conforme seus ombros começam a tremer.

Sobre sua cabeça, outro trovão sacode o céu cinzento, e a chuva, torrencial e incansável, continua a cair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, gostaram?  
> Me digam o que acharam, se a tradução está boa, se há alguns pontos difíceis de entender... 
> 
> Acredito que o próximo capítulo deva demorar mais ou menos o mesmo tempo para traduzir, então fiquem atentos.
> 
> Se quiserem conversar ou me perguntar alguma coisa, podem me encontrar no [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awake-dreamer18)
> 
> Até breve 🖤


	3. Ser conhecido por você

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma carta, uma viagem e um encontro inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente, não sei se há alguém lendo essa história, mas, se você chegou até aqui espero que goste deste capítulo.  
> Ele é possivelmente o meu favorito.
> 
> [Moodboard !](https://awake-dreamer18.tumblr.com/post/638594808000249856)

Lucas não sabe bem como, mas consegue voltar.

De volta à chuva, através do lago de grama, pela densa linha de árvores, de volta à estrada estreita que leva à casa de Yann e Chloé e de volta ao lado de dentro da porta, fechando-a suavemente atrás de si.

“Lucas?” A cabeça de Yann aparece no corredor. “Lucas, onde diabos você se meteu?” Seus olhos viajam até seus pés, para a poça que faz dele uma ilha. “Por que você está tão molhado?”

Chloé arfa quando o vê, o empurra para o andar de cima e para um banho, deixando um roupão de Yann, espesso e quente, em sua cama para que vista. Lucas aceita agradecido, assim como a xícara fumegante de chá deixada na mesinha de cabeceira, e ele afunda pesadamente na poltrona perto da janela, apertando a xícara em suas mãos.

A violência da tempestade passou e em seu rastro veio a névoa.

Lucas não acompanha o passar do tempo enquanto senta enrolado naquela cadeira, dando goles ocasionais em seu chá até que ele esfria, encarando a janela com o olhar vago. Ele tenta dormir, mas, sempre que fecha os olhos, ele vê seu rosto. Ele vê a maneira como desmoronou quando disse,  _ Está me rejeitando? _

Yann aparece por volta da hora do almoço, espalhado na cama de Lucas com uma história e um prato de comida, recontando um estranho sonho que teve, enquanto parte um pedaço de pão e passa alguns pedaços para Lucas.

Chloé retorna para acender as velas do quarto e aquele é o primeiro momento em que Lucas percebe que o sol está começando a se pôr; não, já não está apenas se pondo, está deslizando para baixo do horizonte conforme Lucas alonga os músculos rígidos e suspira. Sente seus olhos pesados e nublados.

“Você vai se deitar?” Chloé pergunta, hesitando ao lado de outra vela.

“Não.” Lucas estica os braços sobre a cabeça, estremecendo quando seus ombros estalam como casca de árvore se partindo. “Não, ficarei acordado um pouco mais, mas obrigado.”

“Claro.” Ela se demora na porta, batendo seus dedos contra a moldura. “Yann e eu iremos dormir logo, mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só…” Sua voz dela some. Ela dá de ombros. Um gesto que pegou emprestado de Yann, informal e solto demais nela.

Lucas acena com a cabeça. “Obrigado.”

“Você está bem, Lucas?”

“Estou ótimo. Eu devo ter pegado alguma coisa por ter ficado do lado de fora na chuva, mas não é grave, Não se preocupe.” Ele abre um sorriso fraco e ela lhe dá um em retorno, antes de girar em seus calcanhares e desaparecer pelo corredor, seus passos sumindo no silêncio.

A noite entra pela janela de Lucas, doce e anônima, e ele se levanta de sua cadeira, apertando a faixa do roupão de Yann e desenrola o pesado cobertor de lã dos pés de sua cama e o envolve em seus ombros. Ele agarra as pontas e aperta firmemente contra o peito e, lenta e suavemente desce as escadas, passando pelo salão, a sala de jantar, e finalmente passa pela porta dos fundos e chega ao jardim de Yann.

O vento parou, assim como a chuva, mas, mesmo depois de uma tempestade, a noite nunca é silenciosa: está cheia de sons de folhas farfalhantes e galhos quebrando, o canto de um rouxinol e o zunido dos insetos.

Lucas respira fundo e inclina a cabeça para trás, olhos no céu, e lá há nuvens persistentes, sussurros de seda negra através das estrelas, mas em seus rasgos, Lucas pode ver pequenos vislumbres na vasta escuridão, e ele é lembrado novamente de como os marinheiros perdidos encontram seu caminho de volta para casa — através dos rastros de luz das estrelas.

É ali, no meio do jardim, enrolado em um cobertor emprestado, onde ele o encontra.

“Sr. Lallemant.” Ele diz e Lucas não precisa baixar seus olhos, não têm que virar sua cabeça. Ele já sabe. Sente quase como se estivesse esperando.  _ Como eu sabia que ele viria? _

“Como eu sabia que o encontraria aqui?” Demaury murmura, e Lucas puxa o cobertor mais para perto de seu corpo, enterrando seu rosto em suas dobras.

“Eu estava esperando que ainda estivesse acordado. Eu queria lhe falar, mas minhas palavras sempre parecem falhar comigo quando estou perto de você.” Ele solta um breve e cansado suspiro. “Então escrevi isso. Para você.” Há um farfalhar, o som de lã sussurrando e papel sendo manuseado. “Por favor, leia.” Uma pausa. “Por favor.”

Quando Lucas finalmente ergue sua cabeça, Demaury se foi, mas a carta está ali, papel cor de creme e amassado nos cantos, deixada cuidadosamente no banco de pedra na beira do jardim.

Lucas a leva para o andar de cima, se enrosca novamente em sua cadeira e a abre. Ele não sabe o que está esperando: um breve pedido de desculpas talvez, ou um insulto elegantemente ríspido vindo do orgulho ferido de Demaury, mas seus olhos se arregalam quando vê duas páginas dentro do envelope, transbordando com uma letra solta e bagunçada, as palavras enchendo as páginas como água.

Ela começa com,  _ Por favor, não fique alarmado ao receber esta carta, Sr. Lallemant. _

_ Nela não encontrará nenhuma repetição dos sentimentos que expressei esta manhã, ou a oferta que fiz, a qual lhe pareceu tão terrível. Eu escrevo sem nenhuma intenção de lhe causar desconforto adicional e, espero que em breve, esses sentimentos não pesarão tanto em meu coração. A única razão desta carta estar sendo escrita é porque eu desejo lhe contar a verdade, como a conheço, e desejo que você a escute. _

_ Mais cedo, você me acusou de duas ofensas, ambas o suficiente para me retratar como alguém detestável a seus olhos — alguém que se deleita com os infortúnios dos outros. Para a primeira, minha parte na separação da Srta. Bakhellal e Alaoui, eu explicarei para você exatamente como vi. _

_ Veja bem, eu já vi Alaoui se apegar antes. Já o vi entregar seu coração sem reciprocidade, cada uma das vezes mais dolorosa que a anterior, então sou protetor com relação a ele. Quando notei o quanto ele favorecia a Srta. Bakhellal, fiquei cauteloso. Mas ela se provou uma pessoa sensata e Alaoui estava animado o suficiente para que pensasse não ser nada mais que uma breve paixão da parte dele. Foi apenas no baile em Champrés que ouvi o Sr. Cazas dar o noivado deles como certo — só não se sabia onde o casamento seria realizado. Depois disso comecei a observá-los mais de perto. _

_ Eu conheço o Alaoui há muito tempo e nesse tempo vim a conhecê-lo como um homem infalivelmente honesto, que nunca pensa duas vezes ao expor seu coração para todo o mundo ver. Eu tanto admiro como invejo isso nele. Era fácil dizer, só de observá-los durante aquela noite, que ele estava apaixonado por ela, mas a Srta. Bakhellal parecia indiferente a sua afeição. Ela estava tão agradável como sempre, mas não parecia gostar de Alaoui mais do que gostava de qualquer outra pessoa. Nem perto do que ele gostava dela. _

_ Comecei a ficar preocupado com ele, que mais uma vez ele viesse a sofrer com um coração partido, então, quando Alaoui anunciou que teria que retornar à Paris a negócios, vi a oportunidade de ir com ele. Lucille, que deixou sua aversão pelo campo bem clara no período em que ficamos lá, também estava ansiosa para ir. Foi em Paris que pudemos convencê-lo a ficar, e não me orgulho disso, pois apelei para sua natureza generosa e tirei proveito dela. Alaoui é alguém que odeia desapontar os outros, e curva sua vontade com frequência demais para manter a paz com todos no ambiente. Ele é gentil demais. Muito mais gentil do que eu sou. _

_ No fim, não foi tão difícil convencê-lo, não com a ajuda de Lucille. Ele ficou quieto por alguns dias, reservado, mas dei tempo a ele porque pensei que ele precisava para se curar de sua ligação com ela, e eu estava certo. Conforme os dias passaram, ele voltou a ser mais ele mesmo, e pensei que tudo estava resolvido. _

_ Mas ouvindo de você que a Srta. Bakhellal é tímida em suas afeições, e naturalmente modesta, me fez repensar minhas ações. Você a conhece muito melhor do que eu, tendo crescido juntos, e me peguei repassando os momentos onde os vi juntos, imaginando o que foi que não percebi. Se a machuquei, não foi minha intenção fazê-lo. Eu não pensei que os sentimentos dela fossem tão profundos quanto os dele. Me desculpe. _

_ Eu não tenho muitos amigos, Sr. Lallemant. Não sou como você. Com os amigos que tenho, sou egoísta e protetor, talvez até demais. Se esses motivos não forem perdoáveis a seus olhos, então espero que sejam ao menos compreensíveis. _

_ Quanto à sua outra acusação, a respeito de meus negócios com o Sr. Munier, acredito que a única maneira de me defender seja contando tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. Desde o início. _

_ O Sr. Munier foi criado por um homem maravilhoso que supervisionou a propriedade de minha família por anos. Quando garotos, éramos tão próximos quanto irmãos, e de fato, depois que o pai de Munier veio a falecer, meu próprio pai começou a vê-lo como um segundo filho e de boa vontade pagou por todos os seus estudos junto comigo. _

_ Mas foi quando estávamos na escola que as coisas começaram a mudar; primeiro comigo. Você pode muito bem ter ouvido rumores ao meu respeito, Sr. Lallemant. Rumores de que eu, por vezes, fico acamado por dias. Rumores de que há algo errado comigo, algo que não pode ser explicado. Pela primeira vez, há um pouco de verdade nesses rumores. Eu tenho uma doença, uma que me faz entrar em surtos de intensa e incontrolável felicidade seguidos por humores depressivos que podem durar por dias, cada vez que acontecem. Não há nome para essa doença, nenhuma definição aceita, nenhuma compreensão e, por isso, algumas pessoas têm receio de mim. Meu pai, quando comecei a vivenciar esses humores, queria me mandar para longe, mas minha mãe se recusou a deixar isso acontecer. O acordo deles era me tirar da escola para que eu estudasse em casa e raramente saísse. É por isso que não me viu dançar, Sr. Lallemant. Eu nunca aprendi como. _

_ Munier continuou na escola e, foi durante suas visitas, quando ia de Paris para casa, que comecei a notar uma mudança nele também. Havia uma feiúra crescente nele, uma crueldade que ele escondeu bem de meu pai, mas não conseguia esconder tão bem de mim, não quando eu o conhecia tão bem. _

_ Ainda assim, meu pai o amava e já não confiava mais em mim. Não fiquei sabendo de nada até depois que ele morreu, mas minha mãe me disse que ele tinha falado em entregar toda a propriedade a Munier, logo antes de morrer. Ela suspeitava que, em algumas das visitas de Munier ao leito de meu pai doente, ele tentou convencê-lo a fazer a mudança. Mas nunca houve tempo para um novo testamento ser elaborado e, portanto, a propriedade foi deixada para mim. No entanto, haviam claras instruções nele para amparar Munier, e para conceder a ele um lugar na paróquia local uma vez que uma vaga fosse aberta, assim como um abono de mil francos. _

_ Munier me disse que não tinha interesse nisso, que o que ele queria fazer era estudar direito e mil francos seriam insuficientes para custear seus estudos. Honestamente, o sacerdócio é o último lugar onde eu poderia imaginá-lo, então aceitei seus termos. Deixamos a paróquia para outra pessoa e eu providenciei a ele três mil francos. Ele partiu mais uma vez para Paris e eu pensei que seria a última vez que teríamos notícias suas. _

_ Depois disso, eu fiz tudo o que meu pai nunca pensou que eu pudesse fazer. Eu estava assustado, sim, mas tinha passado tanto tempo escondido que não conseguia mais. Então, assumi o controle da propriedade. Cursei a universidade. Viajei. Fiz amigos. Encontrei alguém com quem conversar em Paris. Alguém que acredita que condições como a minha podem ser melhoradas com discussões profundas e regulares, e ajudou. Ajuda. _

_ Então, minha mãe veio a falecer também e me tornei o guardião de minha irmã caçula, Daphné. Sempre fomos muito próximos e fico feliz por cuidar dela, assim como ela fica feliz em cuidar de mim. Mas precisei ficar longe da propriedade para terminar a universidade e, durante esse tempo, Daphné ficou hospedada com parentes nossos perto da costa. Foi aqui que ela conheceu Munier. Eu poderia dizer que ele a seguiu até lá, mas seria apenas especulação. _

_ Quando fiquei sabendo pelos nossos parentes que um homem com a aparência de Munier estava visitando Daphné, parti para a costa imediatamente e os encontrei quando estavam se preparando para fugir. _

_ Daphné tinha apenas quinze anos. _

_ Eu não posso expressar adequadamente a raiva que senti quando os encontrei juntos. Ela alegava estar apaixonada e penso que aqueles sentimentos eram genuínos para ela. Munier sempre teve o dom do charme e da lisonja e não consigo imaginar ninguém sendo inteiramente imune a eles, especialmente alguém jovem e vulnerável. _

_ Daphné confessou tudo para mim quando cheguei e, uma vez que deixei claro que, mesmo que eles se casassem, Munier nunca veria a herança de Daphné — o que é algo por volta de dez mil francos — ele partiu. Daphné ficou de coração partido. Mesmo agora, anos depois, eu penso que ela ainda carrega um pouco daquela dor com ela. _

_ Aquela foi a última vez que o vi, até que Alaoui e eu cruzamos seu caminho naquele dia, perto de Hérisson, quando você presenciou pela primeira vez a hostilidade entre nós. _

_ É difícil de admitir, mas minha raiva por Munier há muito está associada ao medo dele. Por anos, pude pensar pouca coisa além do quão profundamente Munier me conhece, como ele me viu em meus piores humores, e como, por causa disso, ele têm algo para usar contra mim. Eu tenho ouvido alguns dos rumores que circulam sobre mim, e não sei se eles vem dele ou não, mas conforme fui ficando mais confiante comigo mesmo, eu percebi que não desejo viver com medo de tal homem. Eu não desejo viver com medo do que os outros podem pensar de mim. Espero que não se incomode comigo por expressar um sentimento similar ao que você direcionou a mim, Sr. Lallemant, mas também acho que sou alguém a quem já impuseram mais do que a cota justa de vergonha e me recuso a permitir que outros a imponham ainda mais sobre mim. _

_ Não acredito que nenhum de nós deveria se sentir envergonhado. Não por aquilo que é parte de nossa natureza. _

_ Agora que expus tudo para você, espero que você possa ver a verdade nestes relatos. Não espero que me perdoe ou que de repente me veja como um amigo, mas como já disse, minha única esperança é de que talvez você me entenda um pouco mais. _

_ Tentarei lhe entregar esta carta depois do pôr do sol, quando não estarei sob o olhar atento de Lady Sylvie. Tenho o pressentimento de que, se eu o encontrar, estará olhando para as estrelas. _

_ Cordialmente, _

_ Eliott Demaury _

Lucas acorda no final da manhã, com a luz brilhante do sol entrando pela janela e a carta aberta de Demaury descansando em seu colo. A princípio acredita ser um sonho, que os eventos dos últimos dias são uma combinação de muito vinho e pouco sono, mas então ele se mexe na cama e o papel se amassa contra ele, e tudo vem correndo de volta para ele: sua caminhada na chuva, a proposta de Demaury e agora, a carta e seu conteúdo.

Ele não diz nada para Yann ou Chloé depois do café da manhã, ainda incerto do que fazer com isso ou mesmo se deve acreditar.

Seu primeiro instinto é não fazê-lo. Demaury só está tentando salvar a si mesmo. Está tentando jogar toda a culpa em Munier.

“Seu raciocínio para Imane e Alaoui nem é tão  _ bom _ .” Lucas murmura para si mesmo enquanto caminha atrás de Yann e Chloé na margem de um rio, no meio de um passeio tranquilo ao sol da tarde.

“O que disse, Lucas?” Yann chama por sobre o ombro.

“Oh. Uh, eu… disse que todo esse sol está me dando fome.”

Ele relê a carta aquela noite, andando descalço de um lado para o outro no quarto, seu cabelo apontando para todas as direções possíveis por passar as mãos continuamente por ele.

_ Ele está mentindo _ , ele pensa.  _ Ele tem que estar. Seu orgulho está ferido por ter sido rejeitado e agora ele quer se pintar como um herói _ .

Lucas gira rapidamente, seus calcanhares fazendo um buraco no chão de madeira. Ele morde com força a cutícula.

_ Exceto que, em ordem de revelar Munier como um duas caras interesseiro, ele precisou revelar a si mesmo como _ …

Lucas gira novamente, a madeira rangendo sob seus pés.

_ Como o que? Como um homem que não está bem? Um homem que é inconstante? Perigoso? _

Inventar tal coisa é difícil de imaginar. O risco envolvido é muito alto. Mesmo se Demaury fosse uma pessoa vingativa, alegar isso sobre si mesmo em ordem de manchar a reputação de outra pessoa — não, não faz sentido. Lucas poderia compartilhar essa carta com todo mundo que conhece. Ele tem certeza de que há outros que pensariam o mesmo que o pai de Demaury sobre sua doença, que ficaria ansioso para julgá-lo inapto para comandar a propriedade. O pensamento, apesar dos sentimentos de Lucas em relação a Demaury, é terrível. É descaradamente injusto.

_ Não acredito que nenhum de nós deveria se sentir envergonhado. Não por aquilo que é parte de nossa natureza. _

Lucas gira mais uma vez.

Então, a única conclusão que resta é que Demaury está dizendo a verdade.

_ Se ele está dizendo a verdade, então como Munier pode esconder tal natureza tão facilmente? _

_ Você sabe melhor do que a maioria que algumas pessoas constroem a vida mentindo. _

Acontece assim, um pensamento, uma volta, um pensamento, uma volta, até Lucas ficar exausto, desabando em sua cama com a carta deixada aberta no parapeito da janela, o provocando.

Demaury não vem vê-lo pelo resto do tempo que ele fica com Yann e Chloé, e Lucas não o procura. Ele passa suas tardes caminhando com o feliz casal, temendo que eles possam encontrar Demaury, e então se desapontando quando isso não acontece. Lucas sonha um momento onde ele irrompe até Demaury e exige que ele explique tudo diante dele, então Lucas pode ver seus olhos enquanto ele fala, e procura pela verdade lá.

Mas nunca acontece, e Lucas deixa a casa de Yann e Chloé com nada mais que um longo abraço, um beijo na bochecha, um último adeus e uma carta, bem dobrada no bolso interno de seu casaco, para que ele possa tirá-la para ler novamente na longa viagem de carruagem.

Lar é um quadro que ele adentra mais uma vez.

Tudo parece o mesmo enquanto ele carrega sua mala pela entrada: o jardim está florescendo, a grama está densa, e através de uma janela aberta na sala de estar, Lucas pode ouvir a música do piano acima das gargalhadas estridentes.

A única coisa que está diferente é o próprio Lucas, abalado por uma oferta e uma carta, ambas dadas a ele por um único homem. 

(É surpreendente as maneiras nas quais afetamos um ao outro.)

Ele quase vai ao chão quando passa pela porta da frente, sendo esmagado dos dois lados por Alexia e Emma, todos gritando ao mesmo tempo, Lucas em pânico e Emma e Alexia de alegria, o apertando firmemente entre elas.

“Lucas, você voltou!”

“Como foi a viagem?”

Eles cambaleiam até a cozinha daquele jeito, braços interligados e vozes se sobrepondo, até onde a Sra. Banet e Manon estão sentadas à mesa, virando-se para assistir sua entrada lenta e desengonçada com sorrisos correspondentes.

“Ele retorna.” A Sra. Banet diz grandiosamente.

Manon posiciona o queixo em sua palma. “Como está Yann?”

“Ele está bem.” Lucas tropeça mais uma vez conforme Alexia se desprende dele, se jogando no banco perto de Manon e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dela. “Ele está bem… casado.”

“Espere.” Emma franze o cenho. “Yann se casou?”

Lucas aperta os olhos para ela. “Eu, honestamente, não consigo dizer se você está brincando ou não.”

“Bem.” A Sra. Banet ajeita uma mecha de cabelo solta em sua testa. “Fico feliz em ouvir que Yann se estabeleceu de maneira tão sensata. Você diria que é uma bela casa, Lucas?”

Emma dá uma risadinha no ombro de Lucas. Ele encontra os olhos de Manon do outro lado da mesa e ela sorri, balançando a cabeça.

“Eu diria, sim.” Lucas pega uma maçã da cesta de vime no banco, dá uma polida contra sua camisa e a examina.

Ele não elabora e a Sra. Banet bufa impaciente. “Bem, assumi que deveria ser. Lady Sylvie du Ferte-Cravon os acomodou muito bem, então.”

Lucas morde a maçã. “É o que parece.” Ele balbucia com a boca cheia.

“Modos, Lucas, _ por favor. _ ” Ela limpa a garganta delicadamente. “Bem, então isso é maravilhoso para Yann, não é?”

“Mamãe.” Alexia se queixa. “Você não está sendo sutil.”

“Não preciso ser, querida.” A Sra. Banet diz com um sorriso, dando tapinhas na mão dela.

Lucas suspira. Emma lhe rouba a maçã e dá uma enorme e barulhenta mordida, então a devolve em sua mão. Ela lhe sorri, com a boca fechada, suas bochechas estufadas. “Aposto que você está feliz por ter voltado, não está?”

“Emma,  _ modos _ .”

Ele vai visitar Imane na manhã seguinte.

“Estou bem, Lucas.” Ela diz com um sorriso agradável, servindo chá na cozinha dos Bakhellal. Rastros de vapor do bule se contorcem ao redor de seus rosto como vinhas. “Não há mais nada a dizer sobre o assunto. Se eu passasse por ele na rua, tenho certeza de que nem o reconheceria.”

Lucas está com os cotovelos plantados na mesa, seu queixo descansando em suas mãos. “Mas…”

“E não é como se eu estivesse sozinha, de qualquer modo. Eu estava com Idriss. Eu estava em  _ Paris _ . Há muito mais lá para me manter ocupada do que pensamentos em um único homem.”

“Mas, Imane…”

“Lucas.” O bule é colocado pesadamente sobre a mesa. “Eu falo sério.”

Lucas fica em silêncio, seus olhos baixos nos grossos veios da madeira formando padrões sem sentido na sua frente.

A carta está enfiada entre as páginas da  _ Encyclopédie  _ no quarto de Lucas, prensada em algum lugar entre  _ Memoire  _ e  _ Raison _ , mas ainda parece que Lucas a carrega consigo. O conhecimento dela é um peso palpável em seu peito.

Ele deveria contar a ela.

Ele não sabe como dizer.

Ele sabe que ela está mais machucada do que deixa transparecer. Ele  _ a  _ conhece, e sabe como ela tenta colocar uma fachada inabalável perto de outras pessoas para que possa superar suas emoções sozinha, mas a ideia de contar a ela que Alaoui foi facilmente manipulado, que ele realmente ama Imane — bem, Lucas acha que ouvir isso só servirá para machucá-la ainda mais.

Em sua indecisão, ele fica silencioso e perdido.

“Eu estou bem, Lucas.” Imane diz finalmente, sentando-se no banco em frente a ele. “Eu só… Não quero mais falar sobre ele. Eu já tive que passar dias convencendo os meus pais e meu irmão para não caçá-lo e colocá-lo em julgamento.”

Lucas concorda com a cabeça. “Não precisamos falar sobre isso.” Ele coloca uma mão aberta contra a madeira, a outra seguindo o caminho dos veios, como se ele estivesse seguindo um caminho através do bosque, a chuva escorre em sua nuca, tropeçando em uma clareira com um lago de grama e um pavilhão de pedra escondido entre as árvores.

“Como foi Borgonha?”

Lucas levanta a cabeça.

Imane o encara calmamente sobre a xícara de chá aninhada com cuidado entre suas mãos. “Você viu aquela mulher rica? Qual o nome dela? Cravatt?”

“Ferte-Cravon.” Lucas a corrige sem pensar. Ele coça a nuca. “E eu a vi. A casa dela é tão ridícula quanto você pensa.”

“Como ela é?”

“Tão ridícula quanto você pensa.”

Imane ri, alto e abertamente, e Lucas sorri para o som. Ele envolve sua xícara de chá com as mãos, o calor da porcelana infiltrando-se em sua pele.

“Posso apenas imaginar.” Imane diz secamente, levantando uma sobrancelha. “Muito bem. Preso entre um casal recém-casado e uma aristocrata excêntrica. Você deve ter adorado.”

“Foi tudo bem.”

“Você encontrou mais alguém lá?”

O rosto de Lucas desmorona. Apenas por um momento, o tempo necessário para conjurar a imagem de um homem molhado até os ossos com a chuva, e então ele sacode a cabeça, piscando novamente para a mesa.

“Não.” Sua xícara de chá chacoalha no pires quando ele a coloca de volta na mesa. “Não, não encontrei.”

A carta continua presa entre as páginas de sua  _ Encyclopédie _ , a qual permanece no meio de uma pilha de livros com as lombadas gastas repousando no chão empoeirado de seu quarto. Às vezes, quando Lucas não consegue dormir, ele rola para o lado para que possa vê-lo, mas ele nunca abre o livro. Ele não lê a carta novamente.

Não que ele precise. Ele quase a memorizou.

Ele tenta se manter ocupado para barrá-la de sua mente. Retorna ao seu mapa de estrelas com vigor, passando longas horas curvado sobre a mesa de seu tio, até os músculos de suas costas estarem tão amarrados quanto uma corda. Ele faz longas caminhadas no seu campo favorito, traz um livro mas, não o abre, adormecendo na grama e acordando cor de rosa pelo sol de Maio. Ele senta no telhado a noite, rabiscando em seu caderno sem pensar, estrelas pontilhadas e luas entalhadas, cometas que se cruzam e constelações imaginárias. Ele tenta tocar piano novamente, para o deleite de Alexia, mas para quando ele se vê deslizando para uma valsa.

Suas tentativas para se distrair não ajudam muito e, conforme o nascer do sol florido de maio se transforma nos dias infinitos de junho, Lucas, mais uma vez, se torna inquieto. Ansioso. Ele caminha de um lado a outro dentro dos limites de sua própria cabeça como um animal enjaulado.

Precisa, ele pensa, ir para algum lugar barulhento e que o distraia o suficiente para fazer com que tudo o mais fique em silêncio.

Ele escreve para Arthur e Basile na quinta-feira e recebe uma resposta na terça-feira seguinte.

_ Lucas _ , se lê.

_ Mas é claro! Venha quando quiser! Na verdade, por que não vem na próxima semana? Nós estávamos planejando viajar até Loiret por alguns dias. (Basile quer ver castelos, aparentemente.) Por que não vem a Paris primeiro e então podemos ir todos juntos? _

_ Com amor, _

_ Arthur _

_ (& Basile) _

“Paris, então?” A Sra. Banet o olha com astúcia por sobre sua torrada com geléia na manhã seguinte. “E quando retornar irá despejar elogios à universidade como da última vez?”

Lucas quebra a casca de um ovo com sua colher. “Não vai ser assim. Eu sinto falta deles, é só isso.”

Alexia afunda em sua cadeira. “Isso é tão injusto. Lucas pode ir a Paris  _ e  _ Loiret. Manon pode ir para a costa. Para onde nós podemos ir?”

“Para a igreja.” Emma resmunga baixinho e o Sr. Banet a acerta com seu jornal. Ela solta um gritinho indignado, buscando pela arma dele numa tentativa de retaliação.

“Criança ingrata.” O Sr. Banet murmura, mas ambos estão rindo, lutando pelo controle do jornal. Emma bate seu cotovelo contra um pote de geléia e o manda deslizando pela mesa, parando apenas quando Manon o apanha com uma mão, sorrindo enquanto os observa.

A oferta veio por carta uma semana atrás, para que Manon se junte a alguns de seus primos — os Beauregards, primos do  _ outro  _ lado da família que sempre foram um mistério para Lucas — em Brest para o começo da temporada. Emma e Alexia viram o convite exclusivo de Manon como uma grande injustiça e falaram pouco sobre o assunto desde que a carta chegou.

Quando Lucas ouviu sobre o convite sentiu apenas alívio. Ele sabia que Munier continuava a escrever para Manon e, enquanto nada era completamente confirmado por Lucas, a acusação que Demaury fez e a evidência que apresentou eram o suficiente para fazê-lo suspeitar das intenções de Munier. Ele pensou que se Manon ficasse fora por um tempo, talvez fosse o suficiente para distraí-la dele.

“Vocês irão um dia.” O Sr, Banet diz gentilmente, deixando que Emma arrebate o jornal para longe dele, um gentil tapa atingindo sua testa. “Deixe que sua irmã tenha isso.”

“Tudo bem.” Alexia dá um suspiro forçado. “Mas saiba, Papai, que estarei em meu quarto esta noite, junto à janela, ouvindo o som das ondas e uma única e perfeita lágrima irá rolar pelo meu rosto e será tudo sua culpa.”

Emma devolve o jornal ao Sr. Banet e ele o desdobra novamente, o abrindo. “Uhum.”

“À noite, cantarei uma canção de luto pelo que poderia ter sido.”

“Uhum.”

Manon parte antes de Lucas, numa onda de abraços e despedidas e acenos do banco da carruagem.

“Mamãe está esperando que ela retorne noiva.” Emma conta a Lucas enquanto eles estão parados na varanda, assistindo ao processo sacolejante da carruagem. “Ou pelo menos com um novo pretendente.”

“Quando ela não espera por isso?” Lucas resmunga e Alexia ri.

“Eu acho que ela perdeu as esperanças em Munier, no entanto. Ela achou que ele pediria a mão de Manon  _ meses  _ atrás, e ele nunca pediu.

“É estranho.” Emma medita. “Nós todos pensamos que ele pediria. Eles estavam trocando cartas quase todos os dias no começo.” Suas mãos se erguem até sua testa e ela desmaia, caindo nos braços de Lucas.

Lucas a segura desajeitadamente, cambaleando com a força repentina de seu peso. “Talvez,” Lucas grunhe, empurrando-a para que fique novamente de pé, “isso não seja uma coisa tão ruim.”

“O que? Esquecer Munier?” Alexia pergunta, franzindo o cenho. “Mas Manon gosta dele de verdade. Tanto quanto eu posso dizer, de qualquer maneira. Você sabe como ela é.”

E Lucas sabe. Manon não é tão diferente de Imane, mantendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos próximos de seu coração e, dessa maneira, Lucas não é diferente de nenhuma delas. Todos eles mantêm seus segredos bem escondidos.

“Eu só acho que seria melhor para ela seguir adiante.” Lucas diz dando de ombros. Ele aperta os olhos para a estrada, onde ele ainda pode discernir a silhueta de uma carruagem. Ele espera que ela encontre o homem mais perfeito do mundo na praia e se apaixone loucamente. Ele espera que ela vagueie pela água e perceba que não precisa de ninguém, que ela quer ficar sozinha e, na verdade, não quer responder às cartas de um oficial desesperado.

Qualquer coisa parece mais atraente do que encarar a ideia de que ela possivelmente se torne noiva de Munier. Sabendo o que ele sabe, mesmo que sejam apenas acusações, Lucas não suporta a ideia.

_ Você devia ter contado a ela. _

De novo e de novo. Lucas está se segurando e não sabe o por quê. Porque ele não quer não quer machucá-la? Porque ele não quer que as acusações de Demaury sejam verdade? Porque então significaria que todos eles — ele próprio, inclusive — acreditaram nele. Em Munier.

_ Contarei a ela quando voltar,  _ ele promete silenciosamente, para as árvores, para o vento de junho e o sol da manhã,  _ contarei a ela. _

“Talvez ela o faça.” Alexia diz. Ela agita os dedos para Emma. “Talvez a brisa do mar seja  _ divertida _ .”

“Claro.” Lucas revira os olhos. “É por isso que todas vocês querem tanto ir a Brest. Pelo ar.”

“Lucas!” Alexia arfa. “Não posso acreditar no que você está sugerindo. É claro que nós iríamos pelo ar. Pela paisagem! Pelos penhascos!”

“Os penhascos!” Emma ecoa. Alexia agarra as mãos de Emma a puxando para uma valsa desajeitada. “O que são homens comparados às rochas?"

Elas inclinam suas cabeças para trás para gritar, “O que são homens comparados ao mar?”

“O que há de errado com vocês duas?” Lucas diz, mas está rindo, abaixando a cabeça, ombros sacudindo e rindo incontrolávelmente. Elas são ridículas, as duas, tão ridículas quanto a Sra. Banet é, tão ridículas quanto Manon é, tão ridículas quanto ele mesmo é — e é isso, não é? Às vezes, uma família pode ser ligada mais fortemente pelo ridículo mútuo, por suas falhas e vícios, do que por sangue.

E quando você pode ver alguém por suas faltas e falhas e ainda ri com eles sob a luz do sol, ainda aceita sua mão quando lhe chamam para dançar, bem, isso é amor. Essa é a única maneira que Lucas consegue pensar para descrever.

Paris em junho é longos dias quentes e noites sonhadoras de azul indigo. É vagar pelo Sena e entrar e sair de cafés. É encontrar música em todo lugar — cada beco escondendo um tocador de trompete, cada sacada apresentando um violinista. É comer demais e beber demais, é dormir enquanto o sol ainda está alto e as janelas estão abertas.

O apartamento de Arthur e Basile fica a minutos de distância da universidade, no último andar de um prédio alto que nunca dorme, com sua porta da frente abrindo e fechando constantemente, e conversas altas e acaloradas sendo carregadas pela noite. O único momento em que Lucas se encontra em completo silêncio é quando ele acorda de manhã bem cedo, quando a neblina da noite ainda não se dissipou e as ruas ainda estão seguras para umas poucas pessoas que cambaleiam de volta para casa, com seus braços em volta um do outro.

Há uma vida em Paris que sempre o fascinou, desde a primeira vez que visitou Basile e Arthur, quando eles tinham acabado de começar a universidade. A todo lugar que Lucas ia, ele podia sentir a batida do coração da cidade nas solas de seus pés, vibrando em tudo o que ele tocasse. Era intoxicante.

Então ele viu a universidade e ele se apaixonou por seus edifícios amplos de janelas escuras que pareciam respirar história e prestígio, com uma biblioteca enorme e mal iluminada, com mapas antigos abertos sobre largas mesas de carvalho e uma floresta infinita de estantes robustas preenchidas com todos os livros que ele poderia imaginar.

Mas foi quando Arthur mostrou a ele o telescópio que ele se apaixonou.

Na extremidade do mesmo prédio que abrigava a escola de filosofia, havia uma sala redonda com um teto de vidro alto onde eles se infiltraram pela porta dos fundos. Mapas estelares cobriam as paredes, todos datados em vários pontos no último século. Bússolas, pilhas de papéis e potes preenchidos com tinta estavam espalhados por toda superfície disponível. E no centro da sala, um telescópio: lindamente polido e incompreensívelmente grande. Lucas nunca viu nada parecido em toda a sua vida.

Foi quando Arthur começou a contar a ele sobre as aulas de astronomia: como a sala se enchia de estudantes ansiosos enquanto algumas das maiores mentes do campo falavam por horas, passando por tudo, desde o prático até o fantástico.

Enquanto Lucas escutava os relatos de Arthur sobre essas discussões incríveis, com seus olhos fixos no telescópio, cresceu nele um desejo, tão feroz e obstinado que não deixou espaço para mais nada dentro dele.

Ele  _ queria _ , da única maneira que ele sabia como. Profunda, silenciosa e completamente.

E agora, esse sonho está a uma vida de distância e Lucas observa do parapeito da janela de Arthur enquanto Paris permanece na breve e perfeita paz do amanhecer, até que lentamente começa a ganhar vida de novo, com as portas da frente das lojas sendo abertas e pacotes de jornais sendo jogados nas esquinas.

Ele observa até que Arthur aparece cambaleando de seu quarto, esfregando os olhos com o punho, seus óculos colocados precariamente no topo de sua cabeça.

“Lucas.” Ele o cumprimenta com um bocejo. Aperta os olhos para a luz do sol nascente. “Ficou acordado a noite toda?”

Lucas dá de ombros, inclinando sua testa contra a vidraça, seguindo o caminho de um senhor que varre do lado de fora de um café. “Só acordei cedo.”

Outra porta no apartamento se abre e Basile aparece, parecendo tão cansado e desgrenhado quanto Arthur, mas com um amplo sorriso, alongando seus braços sobre a cabeça.

“Bom dia, cavalheiros!”

Arthur geme, apertando as mãos contra os olhos. “ _ Shhh _ .”

Basile ri, desviando de Arthur para dar um tapinha em sua cabeça, então dá uma pirueta antes de cair no sofá, olhando para eles com olhos enormes e ansiosos.

“Como estamos nos sentindo hoje?”

Arthur geme, caindo no sofé ao lado dele. “Eufórico.”

“Lucas, como você dormiu?”

Lucas dá de ombros novamente. Ele está observando um jovem casal agora, andando de braços dados pela rua. Suas cabeças inclinadas na direção um do outro enquanto riem, seus corpos ondulando juntos a cada passo.

“Lucas?”

“Sim.” Ele ergue a cabeça da janela, sua atenção flutuando de volta para a sala de estar. “Dormi bem, obrigada.”

Basile tamborila suas mãos em suas pernas. “Estamos prontos para ir, então?”

“Preciso de café antes que eu possa ir a qualquer lugar.” Arthur diz com um grunhido.

“Mas não iremos encontrar aquele cocheiro ao meio-dia?”

“Sim, nós iremos.” Arthur afunda de volta nas almofadas. “O que é daqui a quatro horas.”

Lucas sorri, colocando seu pé no parapeito da janela e envolvendo seu joelho com os braços, assistindo à briga deles. Ele pensou, quando recebeu o convite, que ele ficaria relutante em sair de Paris e viajar para o campo novamente, mas agora que ele está na cidade, ele percebe que, surpreendentemente, ele está ansioso para partir mais uma vez.

Ele ama Paris, ama a luz e a vida e o sentimento de que qualquer coisa pode acontecer, mas há algo em estar ali que o incomoda, por mais ridículo que pareça até mesmo pensar consigo mesmo, é que parece que as estrelas ficam ainda mais distantes.

Talvez, se ele pudesse acessar facilmente o telescópio da universidade, ele se sentiria diferente. Talvez ele não se sentisse como se estivesse no limite do mundo e direcionado para o céu, no centro do próprio universo, mas não tivesse acesso a ele. Ele não têm as aulas, os livros ou a tecnologia. Ele conta apenas com seus próprios olhos e seu caderno, e por isso, ele sente como se estivesse perdendo algo.

Basile está se levantando do sofá de novo, batendo as mãos. “Vou fazer as malas.” Ele ri alegremente. “Posso sentir os castelos me chamando.”

“Sério?” Arthur diz. “Porque eu posso sentir minha cama me chamando.”

Basile o ignora, caminhando de volta a seu quarto. “Nosso fim de semana de cavalheiros fora!” Ele grita, sua voz o seguindo. “Está na  _ hora _ .”

Arthur suspira como se já estivesse se arrependendo dessa viagem, mas quando sua cabeça rola no encosto do sofá, ele sorri, o mesmo sorriso que ele costumava dar a Lucas quando eles eram crianças, quando Arthur, Basile e Yann apareciam na sua porta pedindo para que Lucas saísse para brincar de soldado com eles perto do bosque.

_ Vai, Lucas. Vamos. _

E assim como ele fez naquela época, Lucas sorri de volta.

_ Vamos. _

Ele salta do parapeito da janela e começa a fazer as malas.

Arthur encontrou o condutor da carruagem deles através de um conhecido de sua mãe: um homem de meia-idade com um bigode impressionante chamado Herman Leplein. Ele os está esperando na porta da frente quando descem, sorrindo para eles largamente quando eles conversam com ele sobre Loiret e onde eles planejam ir. “Não se preocupem, rapazes. Eu conheço aquela área muito bem. Na verdade, foi lá que encontrei a minha esposa…”

Eles descobrem, na primeira hora da viagem, que Herman é o tipo de homem que têm um arsenal infinito de histórias para contar, e fica feliz em contá-las para a audiência que puder encontrar, especialmente se estão presos com ele por horas sem fim.

Quando eles chegam a Orléans, em uma pousada chamada Le Cygne Blanc, a qual Herman afirma ter se hospedado muitas vezes antes quando ele era um músico viajante, eles já têm ouvido tudo sobre seu casamento em Paris, seu contato com ladrões de estrada, seu tempo servindo em um navio, e um relato completo sobre as provações e tribulações de conviver com o pequeno cachoro de sua esposa Marie-Claire chamado Bijou.

Quando eles se despedem de Herman à noite, com a promessa de se encontrarem novamente pela manhã para começarem a turnê, Arthur, Basile e Lucas deixam escapar um suspiro coletivo.

“Que viagem relaxante será essa.” Arthur diz secamente.

“Será!” Diz Basile, entusiasmado, tropeçando em um degrau da escada e agarrando o braço de Lucas como suporte. “Lembre-se do porquê estamos aqui:  _ castelos. _ ”

Desde que Lucas conhece Basile, ele sempre pulou de interesse a interesse com as pedras saltando sobre a água plana. Ele mudou de ideia tantas vezes sobre o que deveria estar estudando na universidade que logo ele pode muito bem ter que ir embora, com seus fundos a caminho de se tornarem inexistentes. Lucas sabe que ele muitas vezes ele é visto como sem rumo, pelo modo como muda rapidamente de ideia, mas ele sempre viu Basile mais como alguém com entusiasmo e curiosidade demais dentro de si e nenhum lugar parece ser grande o suficiente para conter tudo isso. Então, ele tenta acomodar isso em todo lugar, ao invés de apenas em um lugar pequeno.

E então, o novo interesse de Basile os catapultou direto até Loiret.

“Por que castelos, Bas?” Ele o pergunta, olhando de relance sobre seu ombro.

“ _ Não,  _ não deixe ele começar.” Arthur geme.

Basile o ignora. “Eu descobri que tenho uma paixão por história, sabe.”

“Verdade?”

“Ele se imagina um rei em outra vida.” Arthur ri.

Basile o cutuca com força na nuca. “Eu não. Como estava dizendo, Lucas, eu descobri recentemente um chamado na  _ história. _ ”

Lucas percebe que deveria ter escutado o aviso de Arthur, porque quando eles finalmente chegam ao topo das escadas, Basile o segue até seu quarto para continuar a despejar informações sobre castelos e ruínas, mergulhando em um monólogo sobre a idade média, sobre  _ parcelamento de terras _ , e ele não para por uma hora inteira, até Lucas ter desempacotado suas coisas e estar segurando seu pijama com força nas mãos, olhando para Basile do outro lado do quarto escuro, com apenas as brasas do fogo moribundo para prover alguma luz.

“Obrigado, Bas.” Ele lança quando Basile pausa para respirar. Ele sorri, colocando suas mãos em seus ombros, levando-o em direção a porta. “Isso foi ótimo, mas eu gostaria de ir para a cama agora, obrigado.”

“Oh, sem problema! Será ótimo amanhã, quando você puder realmente vê-los.”

“Com certeza.”

“Boa noite, Lucas!” Basile exclama, um pouco antes de Lucas fechar a porta. “O vejo pela manhã!”

No fim do corredor outra porta se abre.

“Você pode falar baixo?” Uma voz sibila e Lucas ouve Basile balbuceando uma desculpa antes de correr até a outra ponta do corredor e então há uma porta se abrindo e mais outra, e se fecham novamente, deixando o corredor escuro e silencioso, salvo pela conversa persistente que chega do restaurante da pousada.

Lucas se troca, atiça o fogo para conseguir um pouco de calor e desliza na cama. Os lençóis são ásperos contra sua pele, mas o travesseiro é macio e, entre uma respiração e outra, ele adormece.

Àquela noite, ele sonha que está de pé no topo de uma árvore, se esticando em direção ao céu, tentando tocar as estrelas e ele sente como se houvessem mãos nele, o empurrando para cima, o guiando, tentando ajudá-lo a chegar lá.

Entre as histórias contínuas de Herman e a incansável conversa de Basile sobre castelos, Arthur e Lucas passam a maior parte de seu tempo na carruagem em silêncio, encarando o cenário de árvores, rochas e colinas que passam, com o sol de junho batendo sobre suas cabeças.

Toda vez que eles passam por um conjunto de ruínas, por mais pequenas ou insignificantes que sejam, Basile os faz parar. Ele desce da carruagem para dar uma volta no perímetro ao redor das ruínas, inspeciona as pedras e então declara que a estrutura “deve ter no mínimo cem anos.”

“Você acha?” Arthur grita de onde está encostado contra a lateral da carruagem, fumando um cachimbo que de algum modo ele fez surgir do nada. “Tente trezentos, Bas.”

Eles chegam até Chaumond e passam horas no terreno. O que começa com um monólogo de Basile sobre o século X se torna um jogo de se esconder dentro das ruínas e perseguir uns aos outros pelas pedras quebradas e pelo entulho. É totalmente infantil, nada diferente de quando eles costumavam brincar de soldados no bosque, mas retornar a isso é tão fácil como respirar, deslizando de volta aos seus eus mais jovens, sem se preocupar com quem pode vê-los ou o que outras pessoas podem pensar.

Lucas não havia percebido o quão desesperadamente ele precisava de algo assim — uma fuga dentro da fuga, um momento de alegria pura e descomplicada, até ele estar bem no meio dela, e sente seu peito tão leve que poderia ser carregado pelo vento. Ele poderia flutuar até o céu e fazer uma cama nas nuvens.

Isso. Essa é a razão pela qual ele queria viajar em primeiro lugar. Isso é o que ele tem procurado.

E por isso, quando os três caem na grama, suados, exaustos e famintos, Lucas se ergue em seus cotovelos e diz, “Estou feliz que fizemos isso.”

Arthur sorri.

Basile agarra seu tornozelo, apertando uma vez. “Eu também.” Ele suspira, inclinando a cabeça para trás na direção da brisa, fechando os olhos. “Queria que Yann estivesse aqui.”

“Eu sei.” Arthur estica seu braço para dar um tapinha no ombro de Basile. “Mas vamos vê-lo logo. Ele só está muito…” Ele balança a mão vagamente pelo ar. “Casado.”

Lucas cai na gargalhada, rolando para o lado. “Ele está  _ incrivelmente  _ casado.”

“Mas o que há de errado nisso?” Basile reclama. Ele se vira, com a barriga voltada para o chão, suas sobrancelhas franzidas. “Eu quero me casar.” Ele deita a cabeça no chão. “Eu quero me  _ apaixonar. _ ”

Lucas balança a cabeça para ele, com um sentimento que ele só pode descrever como carinho exasperado. Arthur ri, levantando-se do chão e limpando a grama de suas calças.

“Vamos, Sr. Romance.” Ele puxa uma das mãos de Basile, o erguendo do chão. “Vamos levá-lo para longe de castelos medievais antes que comece a compor sonetos.”

Eles retornam para a carruagem e, com Herman, fazem planos para visitar um castelo mais a oeste antes fazerem o caminho de volta a Orléans e então finalizar o dia com quantidades absurdas de comida e uísque.

“Eu não acho que seja estranho querer se casar.” Basile diz, uma vez que a carruagem começa a se mover novamente, brincando com um fio solto de seu casaco.

Arthur cutuca com o pé a canela de Basile. “Não é estranho, Bas. Mas também não é para todo mundo. É… alguns veem mais como uma obrigação do qualquer outra coisa.”

Basile suspira com frustração. “Eu sei disso, mas…” Ele volta seus olhos arregalados para Lucas. “Você não quer se casar, Lucas? Um dia?”

Lucas olha para seus sapatos sujos de lama. É uma pergunta que Basile, romântico persistente que é, já perguntou a Lucas antes e geralmente Lucas não diz nada, só dá de ombros ou balança a cabeça antes de mudar inteiramente de assunto. Antes, a ideia de casamento deixava Lucas desconfortável, porque para ele  _ seria _ uma obrigação. Ele nunca seria capaz de casar com alguém que ele amasse, não sendo do jeito que ele era, mas sabia que seria esperado dele de qualquer maneira. Não havia outra opção.

Exceto…

_ Não posso pedir que se case comigo, isso é uma impossibilidade, mas lhe peço que fique comigo. Por favor. _

“Eu não sei.” Lucas murmura, mantendo seus olhos fixos em seus sapatos.

“Mas e se alguém realmente amar você? E se houver alguém que…”

A frase de Basile é interrompida pelo sacolejar da carruagem, mandando todos eles voando pelos bancos. Herman pragueja alto puxando as rédeas para levar os cavalos a uma parada acidentada.

“Que inferno foi isso?” Lucas pergunta. Ele tenta se mover e geme, algo duro e pesado pressionando suas costas. “Basile, você pode, por favor, tirar o pé de cima de mim?”

“Desculpe!”

Eles avaliam o estrago juntos ao lado da estrada, esticando seus pescoços para a roda traseira solta.

“Não é tão ruim.” Herman diz confiante, dando tapinhas na traseira da carruagem. “Eu tive a oportunidade de reparar algumas carruagens no passado, Na verdade, uma vez quando eu estava viajando pelos alpes…”

Herman prepara-se para consertar a roda com a ajuda de Arthur enquanto Lucas e Basile esperam, sentados nas raízes grossas de uma antiga árvore que invade a estrada, dividindo algumas frutas do pequeno estoque de comida que trouxeram.

"Quanto tempo acha que vai levar?” Arthur pergunta, rolando suas mangas até o cotovelo.

Herman coloca suas mãos no quadril, analisando a roda. “Difícil dizer. Mas eu aconselharia vocês a alterarem seus planos quanto ao destino final.”

“ _ Não. _ ” Basile geme, pressionando seu rosto contra o tronco da árvore. “Uma reviravolta cruel do destino.”

“Bas.” Lucas ri, revirando os olhos. “Relaxe. Podemos ir a outro lugar.”

“Mas onde?”

“Não estamos muito longe de Arbrenne, na verdade.” Herman diz, se agachando ao lado da roda. O nome, inteiramente familiar demais, faz Lucas se inclinar para frente de seu lugar na raiz. Há uma sensação nervosa e agitada em seu peito, como se uma borboleta estivesse presa sob suas costelas. “É um marco bastante famoso para qualquer um que passe por essa área. Há aquele jovem senhor que é o dono, seu nome é… ah, Demaury.”

Lucas quase cai do lugar que está sentado na raiz.

“Por que é famoso?” Arthur pergunta.

“Pelo que essas casas são famosas? Belos terrenos. Coleções de arte inestimáveis. Há um lago na propriedade que sempre pensei que deveria ser adorável para pescar.”

Arthur vira na direção de Basile e Lucas, pressionando os lábios e levantando os ombros. “Bem, o que acham?”

Lucas, que está no processo de se endireitar no topo da raiz, para no meio de um movimento para encará-lo. “Você quer ir até lá?”

“Por que não?” Arthur abre os braços, abrangendo as árvores e os campos ao redor deles. “O que mais vamos fazer aqui? Estou curioso sobre a coleção de arte.”

“Você não o conheceu em Allier?” Basile pergunta a Lucas, seu rosto franzindo em concentração. “Eu estou lembrando direito, certo? A primeira noite que você esteve aqui você disse…”

“Eu prefiro não ir.” Lucas diz de forma cortante.

Basile, Arthur e Herman ficam em silêncio, piscando para ele em uma confusão coletiva.

“Não, eu…” Lucas murmura, se virando na raiz lodosa. “Só não acho que seria…” Ele inclina a cabeça na direção do céu para então abaixar novamente. “Ele é tão…” Um rosto encharcado pela chuva, cabelo caindo em sua testa, olhos abertos e suplicantes. “Ele é tão…” Taciturno e silencioso, observando da multidão enquanto a valsa passa por ele. “Ele é tão… rico.” Lucas finaliza desajeitadamente e sabe, assim que diz a palavra, que ele perdeu a luta.

“Ele é tão rico.” Arthur diz, categoricamente.

Basile balança a cabeça solenemente. “Um pouco preconceituoso, não acha? Não é como se ele tivesse escolhido.”

“Lucas, pessoas ricas são o tipo exato de amigos que  _ precisamos. _ ”

Herman ri, limpando as mãos nas calças. “Acho que você tem razão, Sr. Broussard, mas não importa de qualquer maneira. Esses grandes homens nunca estão em casa. O que sempre achei estranho, sabe? Lugares tão belos para morar e eles nunca estão lá para desfrutá-los.”

Arthur aponta para Herman. “Isso. Vê?”

E está decidido.

A primeira vez que Lucas vê o Chateau d’Arbrenne ele cai na risada.

Não há outra reação que pareça adequada para isso — para o terreno vasto, para o lago cintilante na base do edifício amplo de fachada larga, para a floresta de árvores antigas aos fundos, para a sinfonia de pássaros que os seguem por todo o caminho pelo caminho de cascalho que leva até a casa. Este lugar é um conto de fadas, muito mais bonito e grandioso do que Lucas poderia ter imaginado e ele não pode fazer nada além de rir.

“Claro.” Ele murmura para si mesmo enquanto desce da carruagem. “É claro que é assim.”

Arthur solta um assobio baixo.

Basile arfa.

“Eu não disse a vocês?” Herman pergunta com um sorriso, cruzando os braços. “Uma das propriedades mais impressionantes na região.”

“Impressionante.” Lucas ecoa. Seus olhos não sabem onde pousar, vagando pela frente da casa, da porta à janela, ao pináculo e de volta. Não é tão grande quanto Montrose, nem tão suntuosa, mas é de tirar o fôlego e tudo o que Lucas pode pensar é que é a casa que foi oferecida a ele, junto com tudo o mais que Demaury possui. De certo modo, isso foi quase dele. Ele sente outra risada histérica borbulhando em sua garganta.

“E então?” Arthur está encarando Lucas com uma expressão complicada, vincando suas feições, algo que não é exatamente provocador ou curioso. “Devemos entrar?”

Lucas concorda com a cabeça. Engole uma vez.

“Acho que devemos.”

A governanta — uma mulher alta e de rosto gentil chamada Madeleine — é quem os cumprimenta na porta. Ela os conduz para dentro alegremente, contando a Herman que ela está sempre ávida a conceder passeios pelas partes da casa que são abertas a visitação para todos os que passam por ali.

“Vocês não são os primeiros que recebo esta semana.” Ela diz com um sorriso. “Mas eu nunca me importo. Uma casa como essa precisa ser preenchida com pessoas o tempo todo, não acham?”

Lucas concorda com ela silenciosamente. Ele pode ver, a entrada com filas de pessoas esperando para entrar, vestidos com o seu melhor e sussurrando com deleite antecipado. Ele pode ver um anfitrião gracioso, ficando à margem dos dançarinos, teimosamente se recusando a juntar-se a eles mesmo Lucas implorando que ele…

“Podemos começar, então?” Madeleine os guia pela entrada a um salão brilhante e de pé direito alto. “Agora, a casa em si foi construída em 1645, por Auguste Demaury, o primeiro. Ele adorava arte, assim como nosso Sr. Demaury, e amava tanto a floresta que circunda a casa que ele encomendou a pintura do teto em sua homenagem. Ele contratou um pintor local chamado Antoine Provot e, de fato, tal foi a tarefa que Provot morou aqui por anos enquanto a completava. Vocês notarão o estilo Barroco na arquitetura, o qual era bastante usado na época…”

Lucas segue à distância, a voz de Madeleine tornando-se um murmúrio enquanto ele inclina a cabeça para cima e para trás, admirando a cena da floresta pintada no teto. Ele pode ver um cervo, espiando ao redor de um tronco largo, pássaros aninhados em galhos, um lobo com olhos brilhantes e afiados, e uma raposa, esquivando-se através da vegetação rasteira. É luxuosamente detalhado e de um colorido exuberante, uma única imagem explodindo com história e Lucas não consegue desviar o olhar. Ele gira em um círculo lento, sua cabeça ainda voltada para cima, outra risada descrente deixando seus lábios.

“Lucas, vamos!”

Sua cabeça abaixa e ele se vira novamente, encontrando os outros esperando por ele em uma larga escadaria que leva a um corredor longo e aberto.

Lucas se apressa para alcançá-los, mas ele não consegue resistir a outro olhar para teto pintado, para toda a vida transbordando dentro de seus limites. Ele mal viu o resto da casa, mas ele nem tem certeza se precisa. Ele poderia ficar deitado no chão daquele salão o dia todo, não fazendo nada além de encarar aquela pintura, e estaria feliz.

Ele o considera sua parte favorita de Arbrenne até que ele vê o jardim por uma janela do salão de baile: um largo pátio de pedra, flores desabrochando em todas as cores imagináveis, uma extenção plana de grama que leva até a floresta circundante.

O que ele não daria para poder sentar lá fora uma noite, enrolado em um grosso cobertor com seu caderno aberto em seu colo.

Mas os jardins são sua parte favorita desta casa apenas até eles entrarem no salão de esculturas.

“Oh.” Arthur murmura, removendo seus óculos para que ele possa polí-los em seu lenço. “Oh, isso é alguma coisa.”

Há dúzias delas, entalhadas no mármore branco imaculado e na pálida pedra cinzenta, retratando heróis históricos e figuras míticas, cenas de agonia e dor, anseio e amor. Eles vagam pelo salão, seus olhos passando tão lenta e reverentemente pelos entalhes que poderiam ser dedos, traçando cada curva fria e lisa. Lucas para próximo a uma escultura de duas figuras entrelaçadas, entalhadas de maneira que suas mãos deixam para trás impressões uma na outra, afundando na carne de mármore como se essa fosse quente e viva. O efeito é hipnotizante.

Mas, um pouco além daquela escultura, em direção ao centro da sala, está outra coisa que atrai sua atenção — o entalhe de um rosto familiar, usando uma expressão familiar.

“Ah.” Madeleine diz suavemente quando nota Lucas parado na frente da escultura. “Esse é o nosso Sr. Demaury.”

Os olhos estão inexpressivos, espaços em branco sem qualquer toque de azul claro ou cinza pálido e o cabelo está liso e sem vida contra a cabeça do busto, mas é ele. Possui o mesmo nariz curvado, as mesmas maçãs do rosto altas, o mesmo jeito da boca.

“Ele é bonito.” Basile nota, com um toque de surpresa. “Lucas, você não disse que ele era bonito.”

“Não era importante.” Lucas diz, azedamente, e Madeleine vira em sua direção com um sorriso largo e caloroso.

“Você conhece o Sr. Demaury?”

“Só um pouco.”

Ela ri generosamente. “E não acha que ele é bonito?”

Dizer que Demaury é bonito é como dizer que o tempo em junho é agradável. É quase um fato rudimentar demais para ser reconhecido.

Ainda assim, quanto mais Lucas encara a estátua, mais sua mente preenche os espaços em branco com cor, movimento e memória, e Lucas pode vê-lo, não como o busto o retrata, mas como ele realmente é: a franqueza de seu rosto; a maneira que seus olhos parecem desprovidos de cor contra o céu cinza; a curva de seu sorriso quando ele assistiu Lucas tocando o piano. “Não… Quero dizer, sim.” Lucas diz suavemente, inclinando sua cabeça conforme seus olhos viajam pelo rosto perfeitamente entalhado. “Ele é. Lindo.”

E então, ele considera o salão das estátuas como sua parte favorita de Arbrenne, mas isso só até eles passarem por uma pequena biblioteca, forrada com estantes antigas cheias de livros e, no centro, duas poltronas de couro gastas. É uma sala agradável e calorosa e o olhar de Lucas segue sua direção natural, com curiosidade, para onde há uma saída que dá para uma ampla varanda. No momento que ele o vê sua respiração para.

Arthur também nota. “Aquilo é dele?” Ele pergunta, apontando para o grande telescópio de bronze escondido em um canto da sala. “Do Demaury?”

Madeleine segue o seu olhar. “Oh, é sim. Vocês são observadores das estrelas? O Sr. Demaury gosta muito das artes, sabe, todavia eu raramente o vi expressar algum interesse pelas ciências. Mas então, apenas há alguns meses atrás, ele traz isso para casa, lá de Paris.” Ela dá uma pequena risada e seu sorriso é afetuoso, indulgente como o de uma mãe. “A coisa mais peculiar.”

O bronze do telescópio é brilhante e imaculado. Parece quase sem uso.

Lucas têm a sensação mais estranha fluindo por ele. Não é muito diferente de flutuar sob a água — seu corpo não tem peso, todo som é silenciado exceto pelas batidas de seu próprio coração.

“Eu adoraria usá-lo.” Arthur diz com um suspiro melancólico.

“Ele —” Lucas deixa escapar, então pressiona os lábios juntos quando todas as cabeças se voltam para ele com expectativa. “Ele…” Lucas pigarreia, puxando os punhos de seu casaco sobre suas mãos. “Ele deu alguma razão para o interesse repentino?”

Madeleine balança a cabeça, seus olhos cintilando. “Apenas que ele queria ver as estrelas. Mas então, entre nós, ele sempre foi um romântico.” Ela pisca sorrateiramente para Lucas quando passa por ele, seguindo pelo corredor.

Arthur e Basile a seguem, mas Lucas permanece ali, fixado naquele lugar, ao telescópio de bronze, com algo que ondula como choque, mas que o toca suavemente como admiração.

_ Ele não faria isso _ .

Demaury pediu para que Lucas ficasse com ele. Ele pediu a mão de Lucas, da maneira que ele pudesse dar, mas isso, um gesto de afeição tão prático e atencioso, parece demais para suportar.

Ele desvia seu olhar do telescópio, fugindo de suas conotações, e percebe que foi deixado sozinho no corredor.

“Arthur?” Ele chama. “Basile? Srta. Madeleine?”

Sua própria voz ecoa de volta e ele suspira, deixando para trás o telescópio a contragosto e seguindo o caminho pelo qual eles desapareceram, chegando a uma bifurcação no corredor com uma escada descendo e outra subindo. Ele vai na direção das escadas que descem, imaginando que ele pode voltar até a entrada e os encontrá-los, mas conforme ele desce, ele escuta algo vindo da direção oposta.

O leve tilintar de teclas em uma rápida melodia. Música de piano.

Ele é atraído na direção do som e o segue pela outra escadaria, empertigando seus ouvidos conforme a melodia fica mais forte e inteira, confiante e destemida. Quem quer que esteja tocando é bom. Muito bom.

As escadas terminam em um conjunto de portas duplas verdes e uma delas está ligeiramente aberta, o suficiente para que a música escape, apenas o suficiente para que Lucas pressione sua bochecha contra ela e espie dentro da sala, seus olhos dançando sobre outra cena da floresta pintada numa parede distante, outro conjunto de poltronas e um canapé, e um piano de madeira escura com uma jovem mulher sentada no banco.

Lucas pode ver apenas cabelo loiro preso por um laço cor de rosa e um conjunto de mãos voando sobre as teclas, criando a meliodia alegre e inesgotável que o invocou do corredor. Ela balança a cabeça enquanto toca, perdida na música, e Lucas assiste enquanto uma figura se aproxima por trás dela — alguém alto com cabelo castanho desarrumado, vestindo um casaco verde escuro — e a jovem o nota também,pulando do banco com um grito e se jogando sobre ele.

A força do abraço os faz girar em um círculo desajeitado, ambos rindo, e Lucas sabia, sabia desde o momento que viu a inclinação de seus ombros e a curva de seu pescoço que era ele, mas conforme eles giram na direção da porta, ele vê o rosto de Demaury, franco e feliz, e ele arfa, dando um passo para trás.

Através do vão entre as portas, dois pares de olhos curiosos o encaram.

Ele vira e corre.

Ele quase tropeça nas escadas e xinga baixinho, amaldiçoando a si mesmo e a sua decisão de seguir a música até aquela porta, amaldiçoa a decisão de vir aqui em primeiro lugar, para a casa  _ dele _ . A casa de Demaury.

_ Esqueça a carruagem,  _ Lucas pensa descontroladamente, explodindo pelas portas da frente e para a luz brilhante do sol, apertando os olhos para o brilho que vem do lago.  _ Eu irei caminhando de volta até a pousada. Quanto tempo pode demorar? Algumas horas? Meio dia? _

Mas conforme ele alcança a escadaria da frente, há uma voz chamando seu nome e o som de passos rápidos se aproximando.

Lucas fecha seus olhos com força, suas mãos se fecham em punhos ao seu lado e ele vira-se.

“Sr. Lallemant.” Demaury diz, diminuindo o passo para uma caminhada. Seu casaco está aberto, sua gravata está desfeita e sua camisa está desabotoada no colarinho, revelando a base de sua garganta pálida. Seu cabelo é uma bagunça despenteada, caindo em seus olhos e voando com a brisa como um mar tempestuoso, grossas mechas se erguendo como ondas.

Lucas nunca o viu tão desgrenhado. É como se alguém tivesse pegado a imagem de Demaury, imaculado e perfeito, e cortado os fios soltos para deixá-lo se desfazer.

Ele percebe que está respirando com dificuldade e solta um suspiro forte, baixando seus olhos para o chão, ordenando ao seu coração que volte para o ritmo normal.

“Eu…” Ele ergue seus olhos novamente, e então imadiatamente os desvia, focando em uma janela desocupada acima do ombro esquerdo de Demaury. “Eu não percebi que você estava em casa.” Ele diz rapidamente. “Eu sinto muito, eu jamais teria vindo se soubesse, eu juro. Ela disse que a casa estava aberta a visitação e nós…”

Demaury balança a cabeça. “Não, está tudo bem. Eu, ahm, cheguei um dia mais cedo. De uma viagem.”

Lucas pressiona seus lábios juntos, concordando com a cabeça.

“Como você está?” Demaury pergunta suavemente.

Lucas pisca. “Ahm, sim.” Ele alisa a frente de seu casaco, limpando o suor de suas mãos. “Bem, obrigado.”

“Que bom.”

“Estou viajando.” Lucas diz, gesticulando com a mão na direção da estrada que desaparece na linha de árvores. “Por Loiret. Com amigos.”

Demaury balança a cabeça, concordando.

“Castelos. Você sabe.”

“É claro.”

“Sim.” Lucas morde seu lábio para tentar não falar de novo, com medo de que continue a vomitar bobagens sem sentido.

“Onde estão hospedados?” Demaury pergunta.

Lucas aponta na direção da estrada novamente, como se eles pudessem ver a pousada de onde estão. “Le Cygne Blanc, em Orléans.”

“Ah. Ouvi dizer que eles têm uma seleção decente de uísque.”

Eles ficam em silêncio de novo, olhando um para o outro e desviando o olhar, muito incertos do que dizer agora, e muito conscientes de tudo o que já foi dito antes.

Lucas fica inquieto, mexendo-se no piso de pedra. O sol está quente demais em sua nuca e sua camisa está começando a grudar sob o colete. Ele quer se jogar no lago e ficar submerso ali até que Demaury e seus cabelos ondulantes desapareçam e o deixem em paz.

“Muito bem.” Lucas faz uma reverência desajeitada para Demaury. “Novamente, me desculpe pela intromissão, eu irei… embora agora.”

“Espere.” Demaury dá um passo para frente, estendendo uma de suas mãos. Lucas encara a mão com olhos arregalados e Demaury a retrai, seu braço caindo novamente ao seu lado. “Onde estão seus amigos?”

“Oh.” Lucas bufa, fazendo uma cena ao olhar sobre o seu ombro e ver o espaço vazio onde a carruagem estava. “Eles estão por perto.” Ele diz por fim.

“Se você veio em uma carruagem, o que obviamente você deve ter feito, como teria chegado aqui se não em uma carruagem?” Demaury dá uma risada estrangulada, correndo a mão pelo cabelo. O movimento faz seu colarinho abrir ainda mais e Lucas não está olhando, ele  _ não  _ está — “Eles devem ter ido aos estábulos.” Ele aponta para o outro lado da casa. “Há água e feno para os cavalos lá.”

Lucas está aliviado por ter uma escapatória. “Sim. Certo, bem, vou procurá-los agora…”

“Gostaria de ficar para o chá?” Demaury pergunta apressadamente, dando mais um passo à frente. Lucas pisca os olhos para ele, de boca aberta. “Ou para o jantar.” Demaury continua. “Todos são bem-vindos a ficar. Minha irmã, Daphné, adoraria conhecê-lo.”

“Sua irmã.” Lucas diz num murmurio.

Demaury concorda com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso curvando os cantos de sua boca.

Lucas sente como se estivesse começando a se dobrar ao calor dele, daquele sorriso. Ele inspira lentamente, apertando os olhos na direção dos estábulos. “Bem, eu precisarei perguntar a eles, porque nós tínhamos planos de…”

“Lucas! Aí estava você!”

_ É claro.  _ Demaury se volta para seguir o som e Lucas aperta a ponte do nariz com dois dedos, exalando.

Eles estão saltitando na direção deles vindos da porta da frente, acenando animadamente.

“Nós achamos que tínhamos te perdido!” Basile grita. “Nós vimos a adega, é  _ inacreditável! _ Eu quase peguei uma garrafa ou duas, mas…”

“Sim, isso é ótimo, Basile!” Lucas o interrompe, sua voz subindo uma oitava. Ele estende uma mão na direção de Demaury estreitando os olhos para eles. “Posso apresentá-los ao Sr. Demaury, que, por acaso, é o  _ dono _ desta propriedade.”

Arthur e Basile param de repente, piscando os olhos para Demaury, então para Lucas e para Demaury de novo.

Nenhum deles fala por um longo e embaraçoso momento.

Então Basile diz: “Deus, ele estava certo. Você  _ é  _ bonito.”

Lucas sufoca um gemido. A opção de se jogar no lago se torna mais atraente a cada segundo que passa.

Arthur parece se arrepender de não ter deixado Basile para trás na adega, mas Demaury ri, baixando o queixo na direção do peito. “Bem, obrigado.” Ele diz calidamente. “Não sei de quem você ouviu isso, mas é muito gentil.”

“Oh! Eu ouvi do L…”

“Esses são os amigos que mencionei.” Lucas diz mais alto, caminhando na direção deles, enviando a Basile o olhar mais fulminante que conseguiu produzir. “Esse é Basile Savary.” Ele diz, gesticulando na direção deles. “E Arthur Broussard.”

“Essa é uma propriedade belíssima.” Arthur diz a Demaury, colocando uma mão sobre seu coração. “Nunca vi nada parecido.”

Demaury inclina o queixo novamente, sorrindo para o chão. “Eu realmente não posso levar o crédito por isso, mas obrigado. Só sou muito sortudo.”

Basile caminha de encontro a Demaury, estendendo uma mão e sorrindo radiante para ele. “Obrigado por nos deixar dar uma olhada. Eu estava brincando sobre o vinho, é claro.”

Depois de um momento, Demaury aperta sua mão.

“Você pode pegar.” Ele diz facilmente. “Há muita coisa lá embaixo para bebermos sozinhos.”

Há um brilho nos olhos de Basile como se ele estivesse realmente considerando a oferta e Arthur sorri, balançando a cabeça.

“Cuidado com essa generosidade, Sr. Demaury. Você pode se arrepender quando Bas tentar levar uma caixa inteira com ele.”

“Eu não tentaria.” Basile diz, ofendido, e Lucas deixa sua cabeça cair em suas mãos, soltando uma risada incontrolável. De algum modo, Demaury parece se divertir com o espetáculo de Arthur e Basile ao invés de se irritar com eles, e Lucas é infinitamente grato por isso.

Quando ele ergue a cabeça novamente, Demaury está olhando diretamente para ele.

Seus olhos combinam com o céu de novo.

Arthur tosse e Lucas se sobressalta, levando seu olhar de volta a eles, corando quando vê as sobrancelhas erguidas de Arthur.

“Demaury.” Arthur diz de repente. “Iremos retornar para nossa pousada para o jantar e então para um uísque bem merecido. É um lugar chamado Le Cygne Blanc, em Orléans. Gostaria de se juntar a nós?”

O rubor de Lucas aumenta. Ele morde o lábio, observando Demaury quando ele pisca para Arthur, seus lábios entreabertos.

“Oh.” Ele murmura. Os cantos de sua boca se erguendo. “Isso é muito gentil, obrigado.” Ele olha rapidamente para Lucas como se procurando por algo ali. “Eu gostaria de aceitar, mas também gostaria de estender a minha própria oferta para que todos vocês fiquem para jantar conosco esta noite. Podemos escolher uma garrafa da adega para abrir.”

Basile parece eufórico com a ideia. “Nós  _ adoraríamos! _ ”

Arthur balança a cabeça, concordando alegremente. Lucas considera o lago uma última vez.

“Há um cocheiro com vocês?” Demaury pergunta. Quando Arthur diz que sim e acrescenta: “Por favor, o convidem também. Irei assegurar que haja comida suficiente.”

Ele se volta para Lucas, hesitante.

“Eu vou…” Ele gesticula com a mão na direção da casa. “Madeleine pode mostrar a vocês onde ir.”

Lucas pode apenas balançar a cabeça, aceitando a mão do destino que lhe foi dada tão graciosamente quanto pode — que, ao que parece, ele irá jantar com o Sr. Demaury à noite, quer ele queira ou não.

E é exatamente isso. Ele não sabe se quer ou não.

“Certo.” Demaury se move para ajustar seu casaco e, sentindo que a frente está aberta, olha para baixo e parece chocado ao perceber que os botões de cima de sua camisa estão desfeitos. “Certo.” Ele repete e se volta para longe deles, se apressando pelas escadas até a porta.

Os três o observam partir. Assim que ele desaparece de vista, Lucas soca Basile no braço. Com força.

Basile grita, apertando seu braço, cambaleando pelos degraus.

“O quê? Por que fez isso?”

“Está falando sério, Bas? Você disse ao homem  _ na cara dele _ que queria roubar do vinho de sua adega.”

Basile franze o cenho para ele, esfregando o lugar que Lucas o socou. “Mas ele não pareceu se incomodar. Na verdade, ele parece muito legal, Lucas. Nada como você o descreveu.”

“É verdade.” Arthur diz, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. “Eu achei que você tinha dito que ele era rude.”

“Ele  _ é.  _ Quero dizer, eu disse.” Lucas arfa de frustração, jogando as mãos para o alto. “Eu disse que só conhecia ele um pouco!”

“Bem, essa é uma ótima oportunidade para conhecê-lo melhor!” Arthur diz vividamente, batendo no ombro de Lucas. “Vamos.” Ele o conduz escada abaixo, levando-o para o caminho na frente da casa. “Vamos ver se conseguimos encontrar o Herman.”

Herman é fácil de encontrar, descansando nos estábulos com outros dois homens, todos eles fumando cachimbos com seus pés sobre fardos de feno, enquanto os cavalos descansam em baias sombreadas.

Ele os acompanha facilmente, acenando para os outros homens que ficaram para vigiar os cavalos, abotoando seu casaco e apagando seu cachimbo.

“Então, como ele é?” Ele pergunta enquanto caminham de volta à casa. “O famoso jovem Demaury?”

“Ele é ótimo.” Basile diz com entusiasmo, ao mesmo tempo em que Lucas diz: “Ele é legal.”

Herman sorri ironicamente para os dois. “Interessante.” Diz ele, e Lucas desvia o olhar.

Madeleine os cumprimenta na porta da frente quando chegam, os leva de volta a sala de estar que Lucas encontrou da primeira vez, só que desta vez, as portas estão completamente abertas e os dois estão esperando por eles: Demaury, com sua gravata agora amarrada e seu casaco abotoado, e Daphné.

Ela é e não é o que Lucas esperava. Ela é bonita, com grandes olhos verdes e um sorriso doce, mas há uma astúcia em seu olhar que o surpreende. Lhe dá a impressão de que ela poderia adivinhar corretamente os pensamentos de cada pessoa na sala.

“Devo apresentá-los,” Demaury diz com orgulho, “minha irmã, a senhorita Daphné.”

Lucas e Arthur fazem uma reverência, Basile só os acompanha depois que Arthur o cutuca.

“Daphné, lhe apesento o Sr. Arthur Broussard, o Sr. Basile Savary e o Sr. Lucas Lallemant.”

“Sr. Lallemant.” Daphné pega as mãos de Lucas. “Eu ouvi falar tanto de você.” Ela aperta seus dedos, seu sorriso aumentando. “Sinto como se já fossemos amigos.”

“Ah, obrigado.” Lucas diz, olhando rapidamente sobre o ombro dela para Demaury, cujas bochechas estão coradas. “Eu ouvi você tocando mais cedo.” Ele balança a cabeça na direção do piano. “Você é brilhante.”

“Ah, então aquele  _ era  _ você.” Daphné ri quando Lucas sorri timidamente. “Bem, então, eu devo pedir para que toque um dueto comigo esta noite.”

Lucas hesita. “Um dueto.”

“Uhum.” Daphné olha de relance para Demaury sobre seu ombro. “Meu irmão diz que você toca muito bem.”

“Ele disse?” Lucas comenta categoricamente, seu olhar retornando a Demaury com uma sobrancelha arqueada. “ _ Muito bem _ , agora? Isso é ainda mais elogioso que  _ bem. _ ”

E a isso, Demaury ri.

Não a risada quieta e educada que Lucas já viu antes. Não há quase-sorriso ou olhos baixos. Esse é Demaury sorrindo amplamente, mostrando todos os seus dentes. É seus olhos curvando-se em meias-luas, enrugando nos cantos.

Cada pensamento na cabeça de Lucas vira ar.

“Na verdade, acredito que a palavra que usei foi  _ bem. _ ” Demaury diz, ainda sorrindo. “Ela me citou errado.”

“Oh, talvez eu tenha.” Daphné fala docemente. “Erro meu, Eliott. Só é difícil de lembrar quando você fala sobre ele com tanta frequência.”

Demaury faz uma cara azeda para ela. Perto de Lucas, Arthur tosse delicadamente.

“Muito bem.” Daphné volta-se para eles com um sorriso. “Aquele dueto mais tarde, Sr. Lallemant?”

“Claro.” Lucas concorda com um sussurro e Daphné balança a cabeça, satisfeita.

Ela se vira para longe deles e Basile se inclina no ombro de Lucas.

“Lucas.” Ele cochicha. “Acho que estou apaixonado.”

Durante todo o jantar, Basile encara Dapnhé como se ela fosse uma criação de seus sonhos trazida à vida. A intervalos regulares Arthur tem que sibilar para que ele pare de encarar, enquanto Lucas o chuta sob a mesa sempre que uma pergunta lhe é feita e ele não pode responder porque está focado demais olhando para ela.

Daphné, de sua parte, parece não se importar com a atenção de Basile, ou é inteiramente indiferente a ela, continuando a conversa sem mal olhar em sua direção.

É divertido assistir, ao menos. Uma distração da maneira como os olhos de Eliott se curvam quando ele ri, do som de sua risada, dada tão livremente dentro dos limites de sua própria casa.

Lucas tenta reconciliar este Demaury, o que ri alto e generosamente convida estranhos para jantar, o que fica tímido ao receber elogios e atenção, como o que ele primeiro conheceu em Allier. É estranho imaginar que eles são a mesma pessoa, mas, Lucas sabe um pouco como é esconder partes de você mesmo de olhos curiosos.

Ele se pergunta, se tivesse conhecido Demaury sob circunstâncias melhores, se Demaury estivesse mais confortável no baile dos Cazas, se ele teria sido assim desde o primeiro momento que se conheceram.

É atordoante pensar em quão diferente tudo entre eles teria sido, se fosse esse o caso.

Mas quão diferente? Quão diferente seria do que Lucas sente naquele momento, sentado na sala de jantar de Demaury, imaginando o que ele pode dizer para conseguir um sorriso de Demaury. O que ele poderia dizer para fazê-lo rir.

Demaury o nota encarando, erguendo seus olhos para encontrar os de Lucas sobre o topo de sua taça de vinho e Lucas cora, olhando para baixo para seu prato vazio.

Talvez tal timidez seja contagiosa.

O jantar se encerra e eles voltam à sala de estar para jogar cartas, com Daphné declarando que ela pode facilmente ganhar de volta qualquer dinheiro que apostar. É um desafio que Herman parece incapaz de resistir e eles caminham no corredor de braços dados, provocando um ao outro com bom humor enquanto Basile e Arthur os seguem logo atrás: Arthur em um divertimento silencioso, Basile em escancarada agonia.

Demaury fica para trás na sala de jantar, dizendo a todos para irem sem ele enquanto ele auxilia os criados, e Lucas se vê ficando para trás do grupo, usando a oportunidade de um momento sem a presença de Demaury ou Madeleine para fazer algo que ele vinha querendo fazer por horas.

Ele vira na direção oposta do corredor, tomando o cuidado de passar silenciosamente pela entrada da sala de jantar, virando outra curva e seguindo por aquele corredor até encontrá-la novamente.

A sala está escura, iluminada apenas pela luz das velas que vêm do corredor e o brilho da lua que entra pelas portas da varanda. Lucas olha rapidamente por sobre o ombro, checando para ver se ninguém o seguiu e quando vê apenas o corredor vazio, ele entra, movendo-se imediatamente na direção do telescópio.

Suas mãos pairam sobre ele, com medo de tocar, quando, mesmo na escuridão da sala, ele pode perceber o brilho imaculado do bronze.

Nunca usado.

Seus dedos se contraem.

“Pode tocar, se quiser.”

Lucas solta um grito estrangulado, girando em seus calcanhares. Quando ele vê a silhueta de Demaury no corredor, deixa escapar um suspiro aliviado.

“Você me assustou.” Lucas murmura, pressionando a mão contra o peito. “Deus, por que você sempre faz isso?”

Ele percebe, no momento em que diz as palavras, que a última vez que Demaury fez isso foi quando eles estavam sob o pavilhão de pedra juntos, uma tempestade se desenrolando ao redor deles e entre eles.

Nenhum deles reconhece a memória persistente.

“Desculpa.” Demaury diz, entrando na sala. “Eu vim aqui apenas por isso.” Ele ergue um livro da pequena mesa entre as duas cadeiras. “Voltaire.” Ele acrescenta, como explicação. “ _ Candido.  _ Para o Sr. Leplein.” A luz da lua emoldura as mãos de Demaury conforme ele vira o livro, traçando a capa com o dedo. “Ele diz que nunca teve a chance de lê-lo.”

Lucas concorda com um resmungo, virando novamente na direção do telescópio.

“Você se importaria?” Ele pergunta, depois de um momento. “Se eu tocasse?”

“Não me importaria.”

Lucas baixa suas mãos lentamente sobre o telescópio, quase arfando quando elas tocam o bronze frio. Elas percorrem sua superfície, curvando ao redor do corpo, deslizando pelas bordas lisas. É lindo, elegante e poderoso, de fabricação moderna, e Lucas sofre com a possibilidade do que ele seria capaz de ver com isso. Seus rascunhos se tornariam muito mais detalhados, seus mapas mais extensos, muito mais precisos do que alguma vez já foram.

“Incrível.” Ele sussurra, e ouve Demaury se mexer atrás dele, o chão rangendo sob seu pé.

“Você gosta?” Demaury pergunta hesitante.

Lucas solta uma risada delirante. Ele gosta? Ele quer  _ chorar. _ “Gosto.” Ele se curva para inspecionar o visor, passando um dedo ao longo de suas bordas reverentemente. “Sou muito afeiçoado às estrelas.” Ele conta, seu olhar indo na direção das portas da varanda, para o céu logo além de seu vidro.

“Sim.” Demaury diz, tão suave quanto a luz da lua. “Eu sei.”

Há algo em sua voz, algo dolorido e honesto, e Lucas se ergue de sua posição curvada, virando na direção dele, e Demaury está mais próximo do que ele achou que estaria, tão perto que Lucas poderia erguer a mão e tocá-lo. Se quisesse.

Por um único momento, eles não fazem nada além de observar um ao outro na escuridão.

“Lucas.” Demaury diz, e a cabeça de Lucas gira com a forma como o seu nome soa na voz dele. Tão íntimo quanto um carinho.

Ele quer ouvir de novo.

“Lucas!” Outra voz chama, ecoando pelo corredor. Lucas tira as mãos do telescópio e Demaury deixa cair o livro, que cai no chão com um barulho chocantemente alto.

“Lucas?” A voz chama novamente, procurando, Demaury se curva para recolher o livro, então dá um largo passo para longe, virando suas costas na direção das portas da varanda.

Arthur aparece na porta, segurando uma vela. Quando vê Demaury, ele para, deixando escapar um ruído surpreso de reconhecimento.

“Oh, me desculpe. Eu estava procurando por Lucas.”

“Ele está…” Demaury começa ao mesmo tempo que Lucas diz: “Estou aqui.” saindo das sombras. Seu corpo inteiro parece corar com o embaraço.

Ele só pode imaginar o que deve parecer, encontrar os dois em um cômodo escuro juntos. Se fosse alguém que não Lucas, talvez não pareceria nada demais, nada além de um momento peculiar. Mas Lucas tem notado a maneira como Arthur vem olhando para ele e Demaury naquela noite. É da mesma maneira que ele sempre olha para uma equação, com cuidadosa e aberta consideração.

“Está tudo bem?” Demaury pergunta e Lucas está abrindo sua boca para responder quando percebe que ele está se dirigindo a Arthur.

“Tudo ótimo.” Arthur diz, sua voz não revelando nada do que quer que ele esteja pensando. “Daphné já foi se deitar e Herman está se sentindo cansado, então ele perguntou se nós poderíamos partir em breve.”

A borboleta sob as costelas de Lucas, esvoaçante desde o momento que ele ouviu Herman dizer  _ Arbrenne  _ pela primeira vez _ ,  _ é aplacada, o entusiasmo sendo paralisado, e ele sabe, tão clara e completamente, que sua decepção não está reservada apenas a uma oportunidade perdida com um novo telescópio.

“Claro.” Ele diz com um suspiro. Ele faz menção de sair da sala sem olhar novamente para Demaury, sem olhar para Arthur, sem fazer nada além de manter seus olhos fixos em seus pés.

No entanto, Arthur fala antes que ele cruze para o corredor.

“Por que não vem conosco, Demaury? Não é tão tarde que não possamos beber um pouco juntos.”

“Verdade?” Demaury olha para fora das janelas da varanda, a luz do luar banhando seu perfil. “Quero dizer, eu não gostaria de me impor a vocês e ir até lá e…”

“Besteira.” Arthur diz com um sorriso, descartando o comentário com um aceno de mão. “O percurso é curto e o uísque é excelente. Venha conosco.”

Demaury hesita e seu olhar pousa no rosto de Lucas — procurando, assim como antes nas escadas. Procurando por algo.

Desta vez, Lucas sabe o que é. Ele lhe dá.

“Um drinque, Sr. Demaury?” Ele pergunta levemente.

Demaury sorri, seus olhos se enrugando em luas. “Um drinque.”

Herman parte imediatamente, então todos eles vão com Demaury, se empilhando em sua carruagem coberta, se aninhando nos bancos alcochoados e estofamento macio.

Lucas apoia sua testa contra a janela, assistindo com um sorriso enquanto Arthur e Basile recontam outra de suas viajens a Demaury, férias na Escócia que tiveram uma série de reviravoltas desastrosas. Lucas ouviu a história antes, mas é ainda mais divertido ouvi-la de novo com as reações de Demaury, ver as partes onde seus olhos se arregalam apropriadamente, ouvi-lo rir tanto que ele chega a resfolegar quando Basile chega na parte com as vacas.

Por sua vez, Demaury conta a história de uma viagem desastrosa que ele fez recentemente à Suíça — uma história cheia de uma quantidade chocante e maravilhosa de xingamentos — que faz com que todos caiam na gargalhada no final.

“Eu gosto dele.” Arthur disse a Lucas quando estavam partindo, abotoando seu casaco firmemente contra o ar frio da noite.

“Quem?” Lucas pergunta distraidamente e Arthur apenas ri, apertando seu ombro.

“Ele parece um bom homem.” Ele disse, e mesmo agora, quando eles chegam na pousada, Lucas não tem ideia do que fazer com isso.

A pousada está agitada quando eles entram, com todas as festas noturnas ainda acontecendo no restaurante. Está quase agitado demais para encontrar uma mesa e enquanto eles estão no processo de tentar encontrar uma, Lucas é parado por uma das governantas.

“Lallemant, não é?” Ela pergunta, esticando seu pescoço na direção da escadaria. “Há alguém lá em cima para vê-lo.”

Lucas troca um olhar confuso com Arthur, que dá de ombros.

“O que é?” Demaury se inclina para perguntar.

Lucas levanta a cabeça na direção dele, para falar baixo em seu ouvido. “Há alguém lá em cima, aparentemente. Esperando por mim.”

Demaury ergue uma sobrancelha. “Esperando alguém?”

Eles sobem as escadas em silêncio, todos eles, como um grupo de oficiais, mas mesmo com o apoio silencioso dos outros três atrás dele, Lucas ainda hesita em sua porta.

Ele não tem bem certeza do por que, mas hesita, sua mão pairando sobre a maçaneta, tentando construir uma lista mental de todas as pessoas que poderiam ser, quando a maçaneta gira sozinha e a porta se abre, Lucas dá um passo para trás, suas mãos se erguendo em defesa.

“Deus, onde você esteve?”

As mãos de Lucas baixam de seu rosto. “Manon?”

“Vamos.” Ela agarra seu braço, o puxando para o quarto. “Todos vocês, eu acho. Vamos.”

Ela bate a porta atrás deles e a tranca, pressionando suas costas contra a madeira. Ela está usando roupas masculinas e seu cabelo foi trançado às pressas e enfiado em seu colarinho. Há olheiras profundas sob seus olhos.

“Manon.” Ele diz devagar. “O que está acontecendo?”

Ela baixa seu olhar, engolindo com força antes de falar.

“Eu cometi um erro, Lucas.” Ela diz. “E preciso da sua ajuda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Até o próximo capítulo 🖤
> 
> Kudos e comentários são bem-vindos. (E me ajudam a melhorar na tradução)
> 
> Caso se interessem [meu Tumblr!](https://awake-dreamer18.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic têm 4 capítulos, 1 epílogo e alguns extras que também irei traduzir, não vou mentir, não sei quando postarei o segundo capítulo, porque a tradução é mais demorada do que imaginei, mas já estou trabalhando nele e espero postar o mais breve possível (mas mede vou precisar de algumas semanas).
> 
> Mas, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo?  
> Por favor, sintam-se livres para deixar suas opiniões e sugestões nos comentários. Kudos também são aceitos :)
> 
> Vocês podem me encontrar no tumblr como awake-dreamer18
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
